A Thousand Promises
by Lazaela
Summary: Victoria visits Mistoffelees with her mind heavy with thoughts, she doesn't know that all of her problems are about to be solved by the magical tom she calls her friend. Fluffiness! Mistoria! First collaboration between myself and MagicalMarvelMr.Mistoffelees! Hope you enjoy it! I know we did! T to be safe.
1. How about a game?

**Lazaela;** Hey guys! This is a collaboration between myself and ! This here has been a pleasure to write for you guys and I hope you enjoy it! I'm Misto and she is Vicky. I also just have to tell you that I also get to perform as Misto in my drama clubs performance! I've already half finished the costume, I've also watched CATS nearly 1500 times this month alone!

** ;** (Note to be added)

DISCLAIMER; As amazing as this musical is we own nothing. -sob- But we are Misto nuts :D

* * *

**A Thousand Promises**

**Chapter One**

**How about a game?**

Victoria searched the junkyard, looking for her best friend, Mistoffelees. She tried to hold her tears in. Her tomfriend Plato had just broken up with her. He said she wasn't interested in serious relationships and she needed to grow up. Her eyes brimmed with tears at the thought. Oh, where was Misto?

Mistoffelees laid in his pipe, sprawled upon his side. His eyes half closed and his breathing shallow; he was close to sleep. The young conjurer had been up half the night entertaining guests at his Uncle Bustopher's clubs. His tail twitched and he let out a soft sigh, he was feeling thin; like butter over too much bread. He was on the edge of unconsciousness, dreams flickering in and out of existence. His dreams mainly consisted of him, Victoria and the life he had planned for them; in his head nothing could go wrong.

Victoria sat down a moment to collect her thoughts. Where would Mistoffelees be at this time? He usually worked late into the evening as a magician. If she was a magician, she'd be asleep by now. Of course! She dashed over to his pipe, as quickly as possible. She was just about to call his name, when she noticed he was sleeping. She got down onto all ours and slowly crept over to him.

"Misto?" she whispered quietly, "Are you awake?"

He had been on slipping into a dream when her soft voice reached his ebony ears. They twitched in response. Mistoffelees slowly sat up and yawned, revealing his white teeth. The tom smiled to her tiredly. "Hey Victoria, I'm awake now." he gulped slightly, realising how close they were as awareness flooded his tired brain. His ochre eyes looked up at her pale face and he smiled slightly uncomfortably; here she was, close beside him in his pipe, something he had only dreamed of. Mistoffelees subtly reached his paw to pinch his arm; crying out in pain. He chuckled nervously.

"So... I'm not dreaming..."

"No, why would you be?" she asked in confusion, before shaking her head, "I'm sorry I woke you. Maybe I should just come back and tell you later. After all, you were out working late last night. You should be resting, so sorry to disturb you..."

She turned from him, suddenly making to leave.

The tom reached out abruptly, twisting his body in an unnatural way. His hand caught her shoulder and he murmured softly. "Don't leave... Sleep is not as important as you are."

He felt his white cheeks grow warm as he complimented her, his tail twitched and he gulped again. He quickly jumped back; removing his hand from her as if he were burned. "That is... You can leave if you want to."

"I did actually want to talk to you," she replied, looking down with a blush as the tingling feeling his touch left did not ebb.

She sat back on her haunches, deciding to stay for a while. After all, he had insisted she stay. Of course, she really just wanted to have him near her and open up all of her feelings to him. She really needed a comforting word at this time.

He leant back slightly, mentally jumping for joy at her agreement to stay. The tom grinned impishly. "Well Victoria; I'm here, your here. Let's talk!" Mistoffelees' eyebrows arched as he looked to her expectantly, like a Pollicle dog awaiting its meal. His tuxedo pelt allowing his petite frame to melt into the shadows; except his white bib and face of course.

Victoria took a steadying breath, closing her eyes for a brief moment in order to keep her feelings in check. It would have been entirely silly to cry over what had happened. After all, she had known Plato would eventually move on. He was like that. He would only settle down with a queen who absolutely had his full attention. Victoria simply couldn't have kept it. No matter how hard she had tried. She always seemed to be the rebound queenfriend. Why couldn't she simply find a tom that loved her and wanted to settle down with her? She was almost certain she would end up alone, forever.

"Well," she began quietly, eyes downcast, "Um... I... I mean, Plato... well... the long and short of it is... Plato broke up with me."

That was it. There came the tears, as they always did.

Mistoffelees seethed with rage. His eyes narrowed to slits and from his throat came a low, throaty growl. The conjurer all of a sudden wanted to lock the horrid tom, Plato, in a box and ship him to Timbuktu. He didn't realise his claws were digging into his arms until he felt warm liquid trickling down his pelt. He was pulled from his rage by her tears; his growling ceased abruptly and he longed to take her into his arms. He edged closer to her gently.

"Plato doesn't deserve you Victoria; think about how many queens and toms he has been with in the past season. To him you were nothing more than a status symbol but to some..." he paused, looking at his bloodied arms; the claw marks were only shallow and had almost stopped bleeding. They had his full attention as he finished softly. "...to some you are the very image of perfection."

"I know," she sniffed, trying to wipe away her tears, "I knew he would leave me. I knew he wasn't really interested. But, I thought, well... I mean... I thought that maybe I could be his mate. That maybe I wouldn't have to be so lonely anymore. But no, no one ever wants to be with me. Not really. I'm never going to have a mate! No one is ever going to love me, for me! I'm just some pretty white queen! I-I don't want to be perfect, just loved!"

And with that exclamation, she fell onto Misto's chest, sobbing uncontrollably. She honestly wanted to be with him, but she knew she was far out of his league. He was the Original Conjuring Cat! He had a song, a job! Who was she? No one, just the Protector's daughter. She had no song, title or anything. She was just Victoria.

His body tensed at her sudden embrace, he relished in her touches; each one setting his fur alight with a passionate flame. Despite the blood on his arms he wrapped them around her waist, holding her close. He buried his black nose into her neck, inhaling her sweet scent. Mistoffelees sighed softly; his paws rubbing up and down her back tenderly.

"Hush Victoria." he soothed her, brushing his cheek against her own. "You are loved, by everyone. Plato is a fool for not realising what a true gem you are."

The tom drew back gently and said more firmly, as if daring her to argue. "You are loved. Don't ever doubt it. You are loved by Munkustrap and Demeter..." he paused and shyly grinned, whispering in her ear the last line. "...I personally know a tom that's head over heels in love with you. He too thought you would be with Plato and was losing hope, but now you're without a tomfriend he may quite soon make a move."

"I wish he would," Vicky sighed, wiping at her eyes once more, "I'm starting to lose hope, myself. This has to be the fifth tom that's dumped me. I don't know what I'm supposed to do if no junkyard tom loves me."

She looked into Misto's eyes, as if to read what he was thinking. A small smile graced her lips.

"Could you tell me this mysterious tom's name?"

"It depends."

A grin covered the white face of the conjurer. His eyes glinted deviously; who said he couldn't have a bit of fun. "How do you feel about a little game?"

The tom was relieved to see her smile; it made his heart sing with delight to know he was the cause. Mistoffelees chuckled and gestured towards the deeper end of the pipe; it lead to his underground den. They could be more comfortable there. The tom untangled his limbs from hers before crawling down the pipe, dropping down inside his little corner of the junkyard. The tom smiled sheepishly at her as she entered.

"You will have to forgive the state of my den, I don't have much time to clean It." he gestured around the dim room. He smirked as an idea came to mind. The ebony tom faded into the shadows; he had an idea to make her really laugh.

"I don't really mind, you know," she replied, drying her remaining tears and looking off after him, highly curious.

She wondered what he was about to do. She loved a good game, but what did he mean by that? What kind of a game did he want to play? She hoped it wasn't a card game. Thought he never cheated, he never lost, either.

He was silent. He couldn't control the goofy grin on his face as he prepared to pounce at the white queen. The magician's weight shifted as he sprung forward, ensnaring her in his grip from behind. He murmured softly in her ear a simple word. "Presto!"

As well as trying to scare her he also managed to light up his den, giving the broken fairy lights and lamps he found electricity to shine and illuminate his den, he nuzzled her neck with a smile.

At first, she jumped from his sudden attack, but quickly regained her composure. She, normally, would have tried to pin him back, but the lights in the den were so amazing. It was just like magic. Come to think of it, Mistoffelees was magic.

She purred as he nuzzled into her and she tentatively reciprocated his affections. She tried to control the swell she felt inside her heart from his close proximity and his caress. Oh, why did he have to be so aloof and vague? Why couldn't she just look at him and know how he felt about her. Sometimes, it seemed as though he actually loved her. She quickly shook away the thought. It was impossible.

"Amazing, Stoff," she whispered, gazing around the room before resting her eyes upon his face.

He grinned, somewhat reluctantly releasing her waist. He shrugged modestly. His shoulder ruffles brushing his cheeks as he cast his gaze to the ground. He stretched and grinned, regaining himself.

"Like me then?" He smirked cockily, much better; this is territory he is familiar with. "So, how about that game?" he asked her, folding his arms across his chest, his black-lined mouth parted into a smile. Mistoffelees' eyes narrowed to slits as he challenged her.

"Of course, anything that's a distraction is welcome," she agreed, daintily sitting up, "But, what kind of game is it? And what do I get if i win?"

He grinned at her acceptance and his stance relaxed a bit. His tail curled around his white legs. The tuxedo cat was giddy; she had accepted his game - perhaps now he could reveal his true feelings.

"It's an easy game Vic. Not cards or anything." he said playfully, knowing she never beat him at card, ever. "It's a guessing game, you win and you get the name of your mystery tom."

He watched her reactions, his ochre eyes masking his own, he was glad to be making her smile, glad to be dragging her thoughts away from the deranged Plato that had dumped her.

"Oh! I do enjoy a guessing game!" she squealed in delight, then suddenly composed herself with a small blush, "How do I go about guessing? What are the rules? How many guesses do I get?"

She was bubbling with excitement! Maybe she could win at this whole thing.

He chuckled at her enthusiasm and knelt quickly to arrange his pile of blankets so they were somewhat flat, he sat on them and patted a space beside him as he gave her the rules. "You get as many guesses as you need; I will give you five hints based on the tom, from those you may guess."

Mistoffelees leaned back into the blankets lazily; he let his pink tongue roam over the cuts he had inflicted earlier. The dry blood was coppery on his taste buds, from it came a slight thrill; as if he had recently hunted.

She seated herself on the blankets beside him, sitting as closely as she could without making him uncomfortable. What if this tom really loved her? What if she had finally found the tom for her? She quickly dashed the thoughts away. Mistoffelees was so mischievous. It was quite possible he was only messing with her.

The tom grinned at her acceptance of his challenge, he sat up a little in order to deliver the first clue; he was practically shaking - both from nerves and from excitement.

"He is often described as petite; his coat is dark but his markings light." Mistoffelees said trickily, pretending to examine his wounds again so he wouldn't give anything away. He ran his tongue over them a few times before swatting his ears, waiting for her first guess.

"Tugger?" she asked feebly, quirking a brow inquisitively, "His markings are kinda light..."

She had to think for a moment longer. The Tugger couldn't possibly be the one. He was way to cocky and cool for her taste, anyhow. No, it had to be another tom... with a dark coat, but light markings...

It couldn't be Mistoffelees. He wouldn't hint at himself... would he?

He looked at her in mind amusement; she was one of the queens who had once upon a time drooled over Tugger. He smirked at her perplexed expression before offering her the next hint, his tail twitched. So she wasn't the brightest sparkle in Mistoffelees' coat but that was part of her charms.

"You hang around with him nearly every day, between his job of course." He smiled and met her gaze, hoping she would get it soon. As fun as this was, the conjurer couldn't bear the anticipation in side of him; it gnawed at him like a peke with an old bone.

Her eyes went wide before she knitted her brows together, dubiously. He was the only cat she knew to have light markings, be petite and he was the only cat who had a job. Her face set into a frown.

"Misto, that's not funny," she grumbled, quietly, "I thought this game was supposed to tell me who the tom is that loves me. You're only describing yourself. Do be serious. That's not fair. It can't be you."

He looked slightly hurt at her words. So she didn't consider him as a tomfriend? His smiling face fell and he felt a stinging prickle in his cheeks. He stood up and walked to the other side of the den, his shoulders shook as he fought back sobs. He wouldn't cry over a queen, even if he loved her with all his heart.

"And if it was me?" he whispered softly, not trusting for his voice to be any louder. His tail twitched nervously, he had more or less been rejected by the beautiful white queen yet in not so many words. Mistoffelees doubted he could handle hearing it directly from her. "Maybe you should just go Victoria."

"Heaviside, you were serious!" Victoria exclaimed rather quietly.

Her heart suddenly quickened its beat. What should she do? She wanted to rush up to him and tell her that she loved him, but she was so afraid. She was always in denial about matters of the heart, especially lately. What should she do? If she told him about how she felt and he eventually got tired of her, just like the other, then where would she be? She couldn't live without him, but she didn't know what to do! Oh, she probably seemed so unintelligent, especially during their game. She knew it was him, but she did not believe him... until now. What was she to do?

"Wait," she finally said, gingerly standing up, "Don't send me away just yet."

He turned to her and kicked something, hissing through his teeth as it caused him pain. "Why should I not Victoria? Do you not see how this is affecting me?" He turned and claws one of the walls. He had inherited his father's temper; at least he learned how to control it. He leaned his head on the earthen walls and his shoulders shuddered into a sob. His black frame shaking, his tail lashed to display his mood.

With the utmost hesitance, Victoria approached him and delicately laid a paw on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Misto," she whispered, tears brimming in her eyes, "I say the stupidest things, I know. I just thought... I mean... I'm just so frightened that... I just thought that a cat like you would never think a cat like me could amount to anything,"

That didn't even begin to express the emotions she felt for him. She mustered up more courage. Truth be told, she was trying to evade his temper.

Her touch soothed him, his eyes shut and he weakly mustered a soft purr. The tom turned to face her and without thinking he wrapped his arms around hers, burying her face in her neck, his purrs increasing in loudness and depth.

"I don't mean to get angry Victoria. I'm not Plato. I just feel a little... annoyed that you assumed my feelings instead of asking them from me." he murmured softly to her, his warm breath tickling her throat. The black tom stood in silence as he awaited a response, even one word would be enough to satisfy him. He had wanted her for so long, she had many traits he admired; she was intelligent, motherly, gentle and sweet. Of course she was beautiful and a wonderful dancer but they were only bonuses to her charms.

She closed her eyes in ecstasy, a trilling purr escaping her throat. And yet, the tears that had come to her eyes spilled over. She was not sure why she was crying, but she sobbed all the same.

"I-I was too afraid for you to-to l-love me," she replied softly, "I wanted you to love me, but I was afraid you only would view me as a friend, or that you had some other queen in mind, or that you wanted to remain a bachelor, or that you would love me for a time, but would leave me as all of the others have. I-I know you're different then all of them, but it's a subconscious thing. I'm afraid to be hurt in love again, especially by one I hold so dear,"

She sniffed and added with a smirk:

"You know, you automatically assumed my feelings, too. I only said that you couldn't be the tom that loved me. It didn't mean that I didn't want you to."

She wiped more tears from her eyes, but they continued to trickle down her cheeks. She supposed this was a release of all of the emotions that she had bottled up. She hadn't actually cried fully since Plato had dumped her. Sure, she had slipped into a small bought of tears, but it hadn't lasted so long as this.

Mistoffelees turned to face her and upon seeing her tears he ensnared her in an embrace. His paws clung to her slender frame. He looked into her eyes; from his own trickled crystal tears.

"If I didn't love you I would never dream of doing this..." he murmured softly before pressing his white lips to her own, shuddering in bliss. He was sure of her feelings for him and that was what made him feel brave in his actions.

The conjurer's purrs deepened as he let his kiss linger on her lips for a moment longer before parting, his breathing was erratic as he looked at Victoria. His eyes were full of love for the queen he held in his arms.

Victoria was somewhat stunned. She had imagined that kiss in so many of her fantasies, so many of her dreams. It wasn't necessarily "fairy tale" material, but that didn't mean that she hadn't liked it. It was a shy, yet gentle kiss. She looked into his eyes, reaching up and brushing a tear from his cheek. She didn't exactly know what to say, she only felt one thing.

"I love you, Mr. Mistoffelees," she whispered as she gazed into his eyes with an uncontrollable feeling of love and she stood on her toes, kissing his nose.

Her words were like medicine, they relieved him of all his worries and his thoughts. In this moment there was only him and her. His heart thudded in his chest and he gulped as he managed to softly utter the words she so long hoped to hear.

"I love you too Victoria. I always have. Since kittenhood." he murmured softly, his right paw stroking up and down her back, he was unable to control the purrs that emanated from his throat. The tom knew that in that moment those words rang true, he had found his other half. He was finally complete. He quietly pondered if she felt the same.

She suddenly thrust herself at him, wrapping her arms about his neck. She sighed in content and purred in an unceasing excitement. He had finally expressed his love for her. There was no reason to fret any longer, no reason to feel that she would never find the one tom for her. She had found him. Her partner, other half and best friend for life. Crystalline tears started to fall from her face and patter onto his back.

Her sudden rush at him took the tom by surprise and he fell back onto his blankets, silently chuckling at her enthusiasm. He nuzzled her neck lovingly and shut his eyes; his pelt tingled with a feeling that overwhelmed him. It felt like he was at the peak of his magic but without the usual fatigue. Mistoffelees ran one paw up and down her back; he was clearly enjoying their new position. He ran his tongue over one of her arms gently as she held him close.

She shivered in joy and nuzzled her muzzle against his. She slowly ran her tail down one of his legs, curious to see what would happen. She was a tad more hesitant to be affectionate, but she wanted to be. The only thing standing in her way was being so inexperienced, else she would let him know exactly what she felt in no uncertain terms. This was so new and exciting for her; a tom, all her own. Jemima and the other girls would never believe this. Then again, they would doubt it. Perhaps, she wouldn't tell them just yet.

He shuddered at her touches. From his throat came a soft yet feral growl as she touched her tail to his leg. The tom held her closer to assure her it was okay before placing butterfly kisses along her neck, his lips barely brushing her fur in a teasing manner. He resumed his purrs, trying to bury the feral growls away. He felt like he had been set on fire with desire, he longed to claim the queen that was sitting upon him desperately. He wanted to show that he loved her in the best way he could. The magician drew back to look into her eyes and smiled softly, he kissed he lips again.

"I love you Victoria." he said again, hoping she would know that in those three words were a thousand promises to her.

She let out a rather heavy sigh, one that let go of all of her previous frustrations. She kissed hi nose before dismounting him, coming to rest at his side with her head laid upon his chest.

"I love you too," she murmered, planting a kiss upon his neck ever so delicately, "You're the first tom that's ever said that to me,"

He sighed in slight relief when she climbed off him, he enjoyed their closeness but he doubted he could handle the burning sensation much longer. He purred as she kissed his nose and dreamily sighed too. He wrapped his arm around her waist and glanced away as he shyly entwined their tails; black against white.

"I hope to be the only one." he smiled cockily, kissing her noze gently. His maw parted into a yawn and he quickly tried to hide it with his free paw. He looked to herwith a smile. "What would you like to do now?"

"You will be the only one," she purred with a smile, "I'm not sure what I want to do, but it seems to me that I've kept you up far too long,"

She stroked a paw through his chest ruffles, pulling out any snares she found is his soft chest fur.

He shivered in delight at her touches, his eyes closing. He hummed a soft tune; it was melodic, despite the how tenor his voice was. His chest rose and fell with each breath he took. To say the magician was tired would be an understatement. It was around noon and it was Wednesday; the only night he got off.

"Perhaps, you could just rest," she whispered into his ear, noting the shivers that ran down the length of his body, "I don't mind, you know. Besides, I will still be here when you wake,"

She kissed his cheek and moved her face over his bib, running her tongue through the downy fur that resided there.

He chuckled at her touches to his chest. He squirmed slightly in pleasure, her tongue was ticklish! He began to laugh a bit louder when her licks increased.

"That tickles!" he exclaimed with a soft chuckle, his tail squeezed hers tighter before he yawned again, this time his eyes closed and his humming ceased. His breathing was soft and shallow. He was at last asleep, as he fell unconscious the lights in the den dimmed. Even asleep he was considerate enough to leave her enough light to see by if she wished.

"Sleep well, you." she whispered, kissing him softly on his nose.

She was content to sit beside him for a while, but as she looked around the partly cluttered den and idea formed itself in her mind. Why couldn't she lend him some aid and clean his den? After all, he needed her help. he didn't have time to clean his room, therefore she should be able to lend him a helping paw.


	2. Into the rain

**A/N from Magical**: It has been so much fun writing this collab with Lazaela. It has inspired me to pick up my solo works again. Rest assured they are coming, but bear with me. Also, the plot should be picking up very soon. We have some lovely plot-treats waiting for all of you dears. Yes, there has been a good deal of fluff, but we have to counterbalance some of the crazy drama we are planning. I hope you all enjoy as much as I enjoyed writting half of it!

**A/N from Lazzy:** It has been incredibly fun to write! It is amazing how we have produced two chapters in two weeks when it normally takes me that long to produce a single chapter of this quality! Thank you all for your reviews! Rest assured that in the RP the plot HAS PICKED UP. Don't get bored of us yet ;)

Disclaimer; -sob- We own nothing.

* * *

His nose twitched from her touch and a smile blossomed on his face as he settled into his nap. It was a while later when the tom awoke; he was sprawled upon his stomach in his blankets. He opened his eyes and rose to all fours; stretching out in the typical-cat way. His paws kneaded his blankets and he purred as he recalled his memories of earlier, they were almost like a dream. He glanced around his dimly lit den and was confused; it was tidy. He focused for a moment on brightening the lights before glancing around, not noticing the white queen right away.

"Surprise!" Victoria exclaimed, jumping in front of him with her arms in the air, "I decided to help you with your den. You mentioned you didn't have time to clean,"

She bit her lip. She was awaiting his reaction, trying to keep her bubbling excitement under control.

He was silent for a while, his face remaining unchanged. She had done all this for him? He was flattered. He cleared his throat and looked around the den again. He returned his gaze to Victoria's face, a playful thought coming to mind.

"Thanks Vicky, but… where are my underwear?" he asked, cocking his head, deathly serious for a moment, his tail twitched and his ochre eyes met her own.

She paused for a moment, her smile fading.

"I didn't know cats wear underwear," she replied, biting her lip in nervousness now.

Oh, Heaviside, had she screwed up?

He guffawed; doubling over at how adorable she was when she was confused. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her.

"My silly Snowflake; I'm joking. I am flattered you would do this for me. Thank you, my love." he smiled to her before placing his lips against hers. He was full of energy after his nap and he was looking forward to spending the rest of the day with his queenfriend. He still couldn't believe Victoria chose him! She could have had any tom she wanted but she had chosen him; Simple, scrawny Mistoffelees!

Her tail curled up in pleasure. She inwardly kicked herself for taking him seriously, but she had only been half-sure of it being a joke. He could catch you of guard if you weren't paying attention.

She let him kiss her for a moment, before parting reluctantly.

"It's nice to have you awake," she teased, giving his nose a gentle poke, "I didn't know a nap could alter you so wholly and completely,"

He waggled his eyebrows to further prove her last point. He lashed his tail excitedly. "You help too! My dreams were about you..." he glanced away shyly yet pulled her all the more nearer to himself.

"Hmm," she hummed in reply with a die smirk, "You dreamt of me? What kind of dream was it?"

She snuggled her head over his chest, giving his bowtie spot a swift lick.

He blushed profusely at her words. Had he had green hair he was pretty sure he would have resembled a tomato. He purred as she licked his ebony bowtie. "Me and you had just had a mateship ceremony. We were together for life. I think we had about eight kittens." he shrugged slight at the last bit; the redness in his cheeks fading slightly to a rosy tinge.

"You're so cute when you blush," she mused, licking up the bridge of his nose, "I think eight kittens would serve us rather nicely. You are rather good with kittens,"

She stepped away from him, sat down and began to groom herself. She had forgotten the last time she groomed was early this morning.

He was relieved that she wanted a large amount of kittens. When he began to groom herself he edged closer and licked her shoulder once or twice; silently asking for permission.

Ascertaining what he asked for, she smiled brightly at him.

"Stoff, could you help me?" she asked gently, glancing at him through her lashes, "I can never reach my back,"

She positioned herself so that he could reach her better, her tail slightly erect in expectancy.

He nodded mutely in response to her offer. He stroke down her back with his paws before licking her shoulders gently. For you to allow another cat to groom you was a sign of pure trust for the said cat. Mistoffelees entwined his paws in her elegant, fluffy white tail.

Victoria giggled quietly as he raked his claws through her tail ever so gently. Apparently he simply could not keep his paws off her. She did not mind this, of course, because she loved him. And now she knew he loved her as well. There was no singular way on earth or in Heaviside that she would shirk away from his affection. Mistoffelees was not a very open or bold cat. For him to be grooming her and touching her spoke volumes of love and trust. Victoria could not help but smile widely, leaning into him as he groomed her, a loud purr emanating from her throat.

He ran his tongue through her downy fur, at first hesitant. He had honestly never groomed another cat before. He timidly reached his paws around her waist, hugging her lightly. Mistoffelees nuzzled her as he cleaned the fine fur that covered her back and shoulders. He occasionally nipped her neck playfully, entwining their tails. His ears flicked when he heard a familiar pitter patter of the rain outside. He almost shuddered at the sound. As a kit his father, Macavity, had tried to drown him in a drain pipe before the Jellicles rescued him. He despised water and dealt with it in only small quantities. Now it was raining and he was den bound. The conjurer groaned slightly but buried his face in Victoria's soft, now-groomed back. He ran his tongue along her fluffy shoulders before resting his chin on them, in a bolder moment he kissed along her jaw. It felt strange for him to be able to show is affections instead of hiding them away like he had been doing since kittenhood. All the while he kept running one paw up and down her back, the other still wrapped in her silky tail.

Victoria purred on, thrilled to simply be in Mistoffelees' presence and enjoying his attentions tremendously. She was thankful of her relationship with him. She had been a semi-outcast in kittenhood. Although she was the Protector's daughter and had high social ranking among the Jellicles, other cats had a rather difficult time accepting her. She was not constructed the way other queens were. Sure, she had a feminine feline figure and enjoyed fairytail games of princess and fantasy when she was younger, but she had had a difficult time fitting in with the other kits when she was younger. Not only was her coat the only stark white in the tribe, but she also had an odd tendency. She enjoyed silent reflections alone. She socialized with others, but she enjoyed the solitude of a good book or a solo practice dance. She had become such an incredible dancer because she had devoted such time to being alone and practicing. She recalled how much it had worried her parents as Mistoffelees groomed over her back and she gave a small shudder of delight.

In a rather large way, Misto's affections to her now were therapuetic. In her kittenhood she had also been used by "friends" for trust or someone to complain to. She had been betrayed, bullied and hurt in her young life. It had created a type of trust issue with her. She didn't trust very many cats. At first, she had thought she was the one who had caused all of these relationships to turn sour, but she had later realized it was the other cats. Thank goodness for her friends at the Jellicle Junkyard. They had never hurt her or used her. Etty, Leccy, Jemmie and Rumple were all gems. But, most unfairly, she treasured Mistoffelees the greatest. Ever since he had come to the junkyard, she and he were inseperable. They had become bosom friends. They shared their greatest secrets with each other, played together and, most importantly, they trusted one another. Now, as he stroked her back, his tail entwined with hers, she realized that they were destined to be together. he had always been the one, it was just the fact that he was right there, under her nose.

She was suddenly roused from these musings by Mistoffelees kissing over her jaw bone and that was when she heard the faint pattering of rain as well as Misto's groan. She knew he loathed water. There again, most cats did. She was no exception, as the rain caused her fine fur to frizz in the most ridiculous fashion immaginable.

"Oh, blast it, it's raining!" she muttered exasperatedly under her breath.

As he groomed her Mistoffelees also contemplated his past, as a kit he had been rescued from his father by the Jellicles. Each one of them knew of his past and only a small handful accepted him for it such as Munkustrap, Demeter, Jellylorem, Rum Tum Tugger and of course; his beautiful Victoria. He had always felt relaxed in her presence and always had adored being close to her. He had finished grooming her back but still stroked down it gently, loving how the downy fur tickled his paw. His purring thrummed alongside hers. He nuzzled her neck gently. Even though he hated water he was silently thanking the Everlasting Cat for making it rain and giving him and Victoria a chance to be alone; no cat goes in the rain voluntarily. He just hoped he could remember when he stored all the emergency food. Had he eaten it? Oops. He would have to conjure them some. He closed his ochre eyes and rested his chin on her shoulder. Mistoffelees was quite simply content with being close to her.

"It could be worse Vic. We could be Outside in it." He grinned to her playfully, chuckling at her exasperated cry and nuzzled her neck. He was reluctant to break their contact as he stood up and stretched, he sprawled lazily beside side touching her leg as he looked up at her with a kittenish mew. Mistoffelees smiled up as her and touched her tail with his own gently. His purrs were softer now as his eyes drank in the sight of her beauty. She her coat seemed to glow like a star, though she looked queenlike she was still kittenish.

Victoria blushed and shyly looked away as he gazed upon her. She was rather flattered to have him do so. It wasn't that Mistoffelees didn't like queens, but hardly any, if any, had ever caught his attentions. Well, besides her, she supposed. He was one of those genius types. And they don't just fall for anyone. Oh, no. If he wasn't planning on settling down with the queen, he wouldn't even fool around with them. He was far too honest to flirt with a queen and break her heart. Victoria had always admired his integrity. Although, it had slipped once in a while when he pulled an elaborate prank or caused mischeif. But, he never did it for spite and she admired him greatly for it.

She settled down beside him, her inward musings going silent for now. She no longer need dwell upon these things. She should spend all of her time with him, focused solely on him. It was time to bring her focus out.

"I suppose you're right," she grinned, finally looking him in the eye, "I would hate to get all wet. My coat frizzes something terrible when I get wet. It's rather unflattering,"

She drew her tail closer to his, gently placing it atop his. She leaned towards him and softly rasped her tongue over the tuft of fur centered upon his forehead.

He shivered in pure delight at her touch, each soft lick to her head set his body alight with need; the need to be closer to her, only her and no one else. Of all the queens she was the one who caught his attention, he first noticed her pelt. He noticed how to seems to shimmer in the summer. He then learned she could dance at last year's ball where he was paired with her at the last minute. He then noticed her gentleness, her kindness. She was everything Mistoffelees had truly held dear. She was his opposite, the one he could be with forever. He purred as she touched their tails and he curled his tip to entwine around hers. The tom was comfortable in her presence. Ever since the last ball and Tugger singing about his accomplishments he had been constantly fighting to keep the other queenkit's from fawning over him; he was constantly pawed and rubbed against like he was Tugger. The only one who didn't do those was Victoria; maybe that's why he trusted her with his affections.

"So, what are we going to do, now?" she asked quietly, stroking a paw over his headfur lovingly, "Rain does tend to keep one indoors, after all,"

All she could do was look over him, gazing affectionately in his direction. She was still taken aback that the Original Conjuring Cat had chosen her over any other of the queens. He could have chosen any of them. After all, he had just recently acquired a fan-club and they would gawk over him. Victoria found the bahaviour somewhat ridiculous. Sure, she had oggled over the Rum Tum Tugger, but she had grown out of that. It had gotten her nothing, just Plato being angry with her for it. She quickly diverted her train of thought away from Plato. She would think of him no longer. She went back to thoughts of Mistoffelees' fan-club. It was rather amusing that he had a small following. he inched closer to him, resting her side into his.

He closed his eyes at her touches. He nuzzled her arm as she petted his headfur. Mistoffelees contemplated an answer for her question; What could they do? They could be trapped inside for minutes or hours; even days! He purred as she pressed her body against his, he draped one arm around her shoulders gently.

"Well... We could ask each other questions about ourselves. We could play games. We could dance. I could show you some magic. We could sing." He offered her a variety of choices, hoping at least one of them would make her smile. He relished their closeness. He buried his digits in her gorgeous fur. He licked her cheek gently. He was still shy about showing his affections but would try to let her see just how much he really loved her.

She grinned, snuggling her head into his neck for a brief moment. She liked the questions idea the most.

"How about we ask each other questions? I can start," she replied, still running her fingers through the sleek black fur on his head, "Why is it that you love me, and not any of the others queens? Like, your lovely assistant Cassandra, for instance?"

She cocked her head to the side, awaiting an answer.

Her question caught him off guard, he watched her intently for a moment. Mentally phrasing his answer, he checked it over many times to assure every word rang true. The tom sat up slightly, leaning over her a bit. He kissed her forehead before he finally answered. How long had passed since the question was asked? Seconds? Hours? Eternity?

"None of them appeal to me as you do. You have several of the qualities I admire. With you I can be myself, not 'The Original Conjuring Cat' or 'Magical Mister Mistoffelees'. I can just be me, Misto; your friend and lover." He murmured softly to her, rubbing his cheek against hers before continuing. "The other queens expect so much from me. They expect me to be able to conjure everything for them and give them the world. You however, expect nothing. That is why I'm glad I chose to give you my heart."

He was silent as he awaited her response, still leaning against her. He could feel her heartbeat and feel the rise and fall of her chest. His tail twitched as his eyes met her own, his ochre eyes relayed everything he didn't say to her. He broke the silence again as he said softly.

"And they would never trust me as you do, because of my father."

"You're father has nothing to do with you," she spoke softly, brushing one paw against his cheek and fingering his chest ruffles with the other, "But, thank you so much for answering me honestly, Misto. I don't know why any queen would even remotely think that you are like your father. You are a truly trustworthy gentleman. And I'm glad you've entrusted me with your heart and I'm also very glad that you have mine as well. You flatter me by trusting me so much, but I'd have it no other way,"

She rubbed her muzzle against him, purring deeply as she still twisted his chestfur through her fingers, the downy fur such a stark contrast to his sleek black fur. It was odd, but both colours of his fur varried in texture. His white fur was soft and fluffy, like the downy feathers of a duckling. His black fur was smooth and had more of a feel of silk.

"Now," she giggled, tracing his bowtie spot with a claw every so lightly, "Ask me a question and I'll try and answer true."

He chuckled as she touched his ruffles, his chest rising and falling with each breath he took. He listened to her soft voice as she spoke her thoughts. He felt his cheeks grow warm in happiness as she told him of her love for him.

Her soft nuzzles to him were soothing, her purrs were low and continuous, a soft thrum against the sounds of the outside world. He contemplated her words, was he a gentleman? He liked to think he was. He shivered in delight as she toyed with his ruffles and felt the different textures.

"Alright." He murmured softly, already knowing his question for her. He smiled; his cheeks still slightly rosy. "When did you figure out you wanted to be my queenfriend?"

She pause her fiddling with his fur, her face scrunching up into a look of puzzlement. When exactly had this started? She had to go far back into her memory. It seemed like she always had, in retrospect, but he wanted a specific answer.

She resumed playing with his fur, acting upon a sudden impulse to braid his soft white bib. Unfortunately, the fur on his chest wasn't quite long enough to braid to her liking, but she tried all the same.

"It's been coming on so gradually, I hardly know," she began, still mulling over the thoughts, "But, I believe that I fell for you when I returned from that trip to France with my humans. You had grown into a tom during my stay there. A rather handsome one, if I may add,"

She blushed self-consciously. It was still so new to her to express her thoughts and feelings ike this to him. They had shared many things with each other before, but never to a degree such as this. She quite liked complementing him. She could get quite comfortable with this.

He was slightly appalled at her braiding his ruffles; he was a tom! He endured it however, seeing how it made her smile. Mistoffelees relented and let her continue, secretly beginning to enjoy it. He listened to the answer and cocked his head slightly. She had gone to France a about five seasons ago; Misto had only just reached a year old when she left. He had pined after her for every moment she was gone before having to mingle with the other kits out of boredom.

He kissed her cheek gently, his touch was light yet he lingered, wanting to treasure the moment as he branded her words into his memory. He wrapped his tail tighter around hers before he finally spoke, his voice was soft and shy.

"That's good then. It wasn't until you left the junkyard for your trip that I realised exactly how much I would miss you; and why I would miss you." He murmured, letting his eyes meet her own with a smile. He stroked her head fur softly as he awaited a question from her.

As she took in his words and his gaze, she suddenly felt the need to be absolutely close to him. She she nuzzled into him, resting her head under his neck and wrapping her arms about his chest. She closed her eyes, trying to draw in as much of him as she could. She never wanted to lose him, ever.

"That's rather flattering," she whispered softly, rubbing her head on his chest. "I suppose I should ask you something else, now."

She thought for a few moments, untangling all of the chest fur she had matted and messed with. She suddenly had her question.

"How is it that a shy tom like you, is friends with the most boisterous Rum Tum Tugger?" she asked, rather curious to know.

He, in turn, wrapped his arms around her. Content to never let go, he felt dependant on her; even if they had been together for a few short hours. He listened to her question and laughed heartily. He thought of the typical tom that was Tugger.

"He is my uncle Victoria, he practically raised me. Believe me, I love humiliating him and he loves getting his own back. It's a sorta love-hate relationship. He can be a good friend but other times heaviside can't handle him." The conjurer smiled, stroking her back gently.

The tom masked a grin by burying his face into her hair. He was remembering the time when he and Tugger were planning on prancing Munkustrap and it all backfired so Tugger was instead the target. Mistoffelees had warned Munkustrap beforehand and the silver tabby and tuxedo turned it on the maned male.

"Sounds a little vengeful and dangerous if you ask me," she replied, though laughed to think of all the mischief and trouble both toms had caused on the poor junkyard, "I suppose one has to love ones family, "But, you two have caused a lot of entertaining mischief, so I suppose I cannot complain."

She was content to sit near him, his bi-coloured arms wrapped around her. She felt safe and loved. It was a very pleasant feeling, to say the least. She licked one of his arms and snuggled into him fondly. How was she ever supposed to leave him, now?

"Now, ask me something!" she practically bubbled over with excitement.

Her licks to his arms were heavenly and Misto swooned slightly. She was like a drug to him. He doubted he could live without her now. Her words made him laugh too as he thought of a question.

"Why did you choose Plato over me?" He asked, he knew it was awkward; he just had to know. Misto had always acted like her tomfriend, even if it wasn't official. Then Plato came along. The name of his queenfriend's ex made him gnash his teeth together slightly.

She drew closer to him, now more insecure as she thought about her ex-tomfriend. She knew it could prove better to talk about it than to bottle the emotions up, so she formed a reply.

"Well," she began quietly and hesitantly, "You understand me more than he does. He doesn't understand my humour. I put him out of sorts and he rubs me the wrong way. He wants me to be totally mature and grown, but he never enjoys life and stops to sniff roses or dance in the moonlight. He rushes around far too much. But you, you're nothing like him. You are gentle and kind. You don't pressure me into behaving a certain way or forming to a certain idea. Instead, you take me for me and you love me for who I am. There is no other choice for me. You accept me,"

She gave him a watery smile, looking deeply into his eyes. A small tear slipped down her cheek.

"That's why I chose you," she answered simply.

He leant towards her, kissing her cheek where the tear fell, silent. He was flattered by her words, he cleaned the salty moisture from her face before rubbing his black nose against hers. Mistoffelees closed his eyes, sighing in bliss. He reopened them slowly and looked into her eyes, pulling back slightly.

"May I kiss you?" He asked shyly, he normally would have just done so but seeing as she was thinking of Plato he wanted her permission. He wanted to make her remember only his touch and to forget that her ex-tomfriend had abandoned her; she had something better now - him.

She nodded, more tears spilling over her cheeks and onto her lap. There was no other comfort in the world she would rather have. He was it. He was the only emotional support she needed, she wanted.

She wrapped her arms about his neck, nuzzling her head underneath his chin before she drew back in order for him to kiss her.

He closed his eyes as she buried her face in his ruffles. He opened them when she drew back and placed his paws either side of her snowy face. He leaned closer, feeling her warm breath on his cheeks as he pressed his lips to hers gently. The moment he did he felt his body spark with fire. He lingered for a moment and struggled to hide a moan. He loved being close to her, it was the best thing he had ever know, he nipped her bottom lip as his playful streak peeked through.

She chuckled softly, simply enjoying being near him and his open affections. She was so glad she finally had one heart she could be her entire self with. She hid her true self with the other cats, most of the time. She was afraid they would find her too odd and different.

He lingered for a moment longer, sighing blissfully; he wrapped his arms around her tenderly. He drew her close, resting his forehead on hers. He too was glad he could be himself around her; he was vague and aloof normally but with her he was quite willing to discuss things openly.

"I love you," she admitted softly, closing her eyes tightly as her forehead rested against his, "You're the only cat who has ever cared enough to see me for who I really am. You're not just expecting a perfect white queen,"

She did not move from him. Once this rain let up, who knew when they could be like this, together and alone? It was a rarity to be alone in the Jellicle Junkyard.

He was glad she didn't move, he doubted he could keep himself upright otherwise. He wanted to swoon at her feet and croon pretty things to her. He somehow kept himself in check as he murmured softly in response.

"I love you too Victoria." He nuzzled her cheek, licking her tears away again. "I always will; no matter what happens."

"Thank you, Misto," she replied tenderly, stroking a paw down his cheek onto his chest, "I-I cannot live without you,"

She resumed petting through his chestfur, simply to hear him purr loudly. She loved that singular purr that was Mr. Mistoffelees'.

"Now, is it your turn to ask, or mine?" she questioned, "I hardy remember, but I believe it was my turn, correct?"

Through his purrs he barely caught her question. He pondered and replayed the past few blissful minutes over in his head, he smiled down at her as he remembered whose turn it was.

"I believe it's your turn to ask me a question, my snowflake." He crooned into her ear gently, licking them lovingly.

She tried to control the warm tingle that ran through her spine, much to no avail.

"Well, then," she sighed, rubbing over his bowtie spot, "Do you like having powers? I always wanted to ask you, but it's supposedly 'rude,'"

He chuckled and nodded enthusiastically. He wasn't at all offended by her words in fact he was glad she had asked. He purred louder to show his pleasure before repeating his strokes to her back.

"Having powers is amazing. You know how it feels when I kiss you? Or when we embrace?" He asked, when he thought he saw a nod he continued. "Every time I am at the peak of executing a spell it feels like that. It's the second best feeling in this world."

The tom nuzzled her gently as he thought of more things to add to his answer. "The only problem is that it leaves me exhausted. I can only do so much before I need a respite."

"I see," she replied with a smile, her sadness passing like a shadow, "That's rather amazing! I wish I had a power of some sort. I can just dance,"

She was glad she had nodded for him to continue. He was a tom that usually asked for permission. She supposed it was because he wanted to be considerate.

"What's the first best feeling in the world?" she blurted out and then recalled it wasn't her turn.

He laughed at her; he rubbed her headfur with his paw as a look of embarrassment covered her face. He tapped her nose with one of his right paw digits.

"It's okay Victoria." He nuzzled her and licked her forehead as he begun to formulate a reply to her question, regardless that she asked it out of turn. "The best feeling in the world is being with you."

He smiled sheepishly at her, ducking his head slightly. He chuckled at his cheesiness, even if the words did ring true.

"That's so sweet," she replied quietly as she twitched her nose from his tap to it, and nuzzled her face back into his, "Don't worry, it wasn't cheesy; although, the only reason for that would be the fact that it came from your heart and wasn't pre-planned. That simple spontaneous thing you just said, made my whole year,"

She licked over one of her shoulders and snuck a quick lick over his.

"I suppose since I asked out of turn, you may ask me two questions," she stated teasingly, giving him a somewhat flirty look through her lashes.

His face grew warm as she complimented him. He purred and nuzzled her cheek after she kicked him. He cocked his head cutely as she spoke to him.

"Hmm. Well actually I was going to ask you if you were hungry or anything...?" He half stated, half asked her. Her happiness came first for him and he would be utterly pained if she was discomforted in any way.

"Well," she began, taken aback momentarily by the sudden change of subject, "Come to think of it, I am, a little,"

She had been so engrossed with talking to him that she had entirely forgotten it was time to eat once more.

He chuckled before looking up his pipe with a slight grimace. It was still raining. He flicked his tail then cocked his head. Where had he stored his food for emergencies? His eyes sparkled as he remembered. He sat up, smiling at her before heading to the far side of his den. He nudged the door of a cupboard on his wall and it opened easily; revealing the food inside. There were mice, rats, birds and even pieces of good meat humans had thrown away. All preserved by Misto's magic. He turned to face her and bowed.

"Ladies always get first pick." He purred to her as he gestured to the cupboard; wondering what she would choose.

"Hmm, let's see." She smirked coyly as she walked over the cupboard and looked over the food before picking some meat. "I rather like steak."

She took her lunch back to the blankets, delicately eating her morsel.

He chuckled at her choice before browsing the cupboard himself, grinning as he saw his favourite; bantam chicken. He took a small piece and closed the cupboard; returning to her side. He too ate his meal before sprawling on his side with a smile, keeping his eyes on Vicotria.

She ate happily and glanced to him out of the corner of her eye. She couldn't help but grin at him.

"What are you looking at?" she asked teasingly. "Are you wanting dessert?"

She arched her eyebrows as her grin was replaced with a playful smirk.

"It depends what your offering, Snowflake." He grinned back flirtatiously. His favourite dessert was sitting right in front of him. He began to purr again as he settled into their new game. He feigned a disinterested look and gazed at his ivory claws.

"After all, I have been a good kitten; don't I deserve it?" He smiled playfully at her, his fangs digging into his black lips; his teeth appeared grey in contrast to his stark white face.

Her smirk began to show her teeth, a purr exuding from her throat in response to his. Her heartbeat quickened just the tiniest bit.

"I thought perhaps some rice pudding." She replied cooly, examining the dirt floor as if it were a piece of art. "After all; you simply adore rice pudding."

She hastened a glance at him through her lashes, nearly beaming now. She wondered exactly how this game would pan out.

"I suppose you have been a rather good tomkit." She answered nonchalantly, scooting a few centimetres towards him, just as a hint. "After all, you've played nicely and have been such a good host."

He gulped slightly at their proximity; normally he was the bold one, but here she was. To him her tone was one of power, it was alluring and seductive; he liked it. He purred and steeled himself – he would not lose in a game with a queen. He met her gaze and smiled cutely, falling into the tomkit role assigned to him.

"I do enjoy rice pudding." He nodded enthusiastically and leaned a bit closer to her, his chest rose and fell rapidly as their closeness increased. He smiled wider at her compliment, in response he murmured softly; "Only the best for you, Victoria."

She leaned closer to him, aiming for his lips. Closer…Closer…she was almost there… then she drew back at the last moment, grinning impishly.

"Good." She replied, looking his features over. "Then do get us some."

She liked this game. She was starting to wonder if she was playing with fire. After all, she had never been in a tom's den before, alone… stealing kissed and flirting. She simply hoped she wouldn't get burned, or even singed. She would much rather keep this game flirty, but innocent.

He pouted as she drew away. He smirked and leaned back against the blankets, an idea coming to mind. His tail lashed and he let out a melancholy sigh.

"I shall, but it costs you a kiss." He warned playfully with a grin before adding shyly. "That is… if you wouldn't mind."

She sighed dramatically, pretending to be highly put out. She rolled her eyes and tried to look as annoyed as possible. She had to try rather hard to keep her grin from surfacing.

"Very well." She replied, sounding none-too-thrilled, but then she turned to him and smiled, becoming a little more shy. "Do your worst."

She shuffled her paws in front of her as she fiddled with the fur around her wrists; glancing up at him innocently, the playful streak diminishing slightly.

He chuckled at her playful reluctance. He leant forward and quickly caught her lips in a sweet, gentle kiss. As he did he let his magic surge through him and then through her as he conjured two bowls of rice pudding for them. When he drew away he beamed.

"And we all say…" he sang softly, grinning playfully to her as he gestured to the dessert.

She sat for a moment, her eyes still closed and her mouth parted slightly as if she wished for a further continuation of their kiss. Her body tingled as his magic surged through her and she was astounded for a moment. That feeling was slightly intoxicating. If only it had lingered a little longer.

"Oh well I never, was there ever a cat so clever…" she replied softly, recovering her senses.

She took the bowl daintily, slightly embarrassed at how much he really affected her.

"Thank you, Misto." She murmured quietly.

"As Magical Mr Mistoffelees!" He finished for his queenfriend with a grin, he had noticed how her maw parted during their kiss and he fought to suppress the urge to kiss her again and explore what she was offering him.

He chuckled at her flustered state. He took his own bowl and began to eat it; purring in delight – rice pudding was one of his absolute favourite desserts!

"That arrogance is going to get you in an awful lot of trouble someday." She teased him, commencing to eat as well.

After watching him eat ravenously for a few seconds, she grinned widely and rolled her eyes. His love affair with rice pudding had always been rather humorous to her. Of all things he could love to eat, why rice pudding? Perhaps, that should be her next question, she mused.

"It's rather amusing how addicted you are to this." She said with a grin, elevating her bowl slightly to give her comment full meaning.

He stuck his tongue out kittenishly at her. He licked the remains of his mean from around his maw before saying.

"Its rather amusing how you seem to be unable to take your eyes off of me to notice that." He grinned cheekily towards her, making his bowl disappear in a plume of black smoke. He smiled to her as he waited for her to reply or finish. He was quite eager to resume their activities.

"I was not taking my eyes off you simply to make sure you didn't choke scarfing that stuff down your gullet." She simpered tauntingly, mouth curved into a wicked smirk.

Playful banter was one of her favourite things. Unfortunately no other toms had ever realised she was normally joking. She was so thankful to Heaviside and back that Mistoffelees was not that way. He enjoyed it as much as her, she was sure. She finished off her dessert, resting the bowl beside her.

"Now now Vic. We both know you cannot tear your eyes away from this." He struck a pose with a grin; pointing to his adorably handsome face. Banter was part of his charms; he could do it with anyone and still be their friend by the end. He smirked as she finished, making her bowl disappear like his own.

"From what?" she asked, arching an eyebrow dubiously. "From your pudgy and kittenish physique?"

She grinned widely, awaiting his response. Perhaps this game is a little better than the last, then again; they were stuck indoors and hadn't much to do. She quickly turned to look out of his pipe, her hopeful glance fading into one of defeat as she saw the pouring torrents outside. She sighed; there was a slight possibility she would have to spend the night. Oh what would her parents think?

"You're one to talk; look at you! Getting kind of chubby are you Vic?" He prodded her waist playfully; grinning. He had stopped checking for the rain a while ago. He knew it was there; a fear at the back of his mind told him so. He saw a look of panic flash in her eyes and he guessed what she was thinking.

"Would you like me to go to your parents? To explain where you are." He offered, he didn't want her going in the rain if he could help it. He needed to go out and get some extra things anyway.

"O-Only if you want to." She replied hesitantly, knowing how much he feared water in general. "But you don't have to do that on account of me. I can wait really."

And as she recalled something, she gently whacked him upside the head.

"And how DARE you call me pudgy?" she demanded, though she smiled all the same. "I'm no Gumbie cat! Besides – I thought I was attractive to you."

She pouted up at him, crossing her arms and giving him the saddest look she could muster. This was far too much fun. She was loathe to let him go. Not so soon. She would eventually brave the weather but she didn't want him to.

"I w3ouldn't care if you were a Gumbie – I'd love you all the same." He murmured, dropping the banter for a moment. He stuck his tongue out at her sad look. "But seriously, I do think you need to cut down on the amount of dessert you eat – Its beginning to show."

He tried to restore the mood before standing up. He stretched before kissing her head gently. "I'll go tell you parents; I'll be back before you know it."

The conjurer smiled and climbed into the pope above his den, he yowled as he stepped into the icy rain but stayed outside; he made his way to Victoria's parents. He explained the situation to them, partially drying out before starting on his way home. He picked up a few bits and bobs on the way back.

Before Victoria could utter a word in response he was gone. She looked downcast for a moment but shrugged it off and settled into his blankets. Where had that sudden draft come from? It was freezing without another cat body close by!

It was nearly fifteen minutes before the sodden conjurer landed back in his den, shivering. He yawned and smiled to Victoria through his chattering teeth. He headed down one of the tunnels within his den, it lead to a smaller room with a deep pit dug into the earth.

He used his magic, with difficulty, to fill the pit with water. He heated it and headed back to the main area – where Victoria was. "Do you want a bath Vic?" He asked her, he was still cold and wet. He was willing to share the bath with her if she wanted.

"Um…I guess." She shrugged, caught off guard by his question. "But I think you need one more than me – You're shaking!"

Without any hesitation she drew closer to him and wrapped in in an embrace. His body felt like ice.

"I told you I could have waited." She chided him gently. "Now you're nearly frozen!"

The tom sneezed with a burst of golden glitter. He shook his head at her last phrase.

"It had to be done." He murmured, nuzzling her ear as she em,braced him. His shaking slowed slightly before he lead them both down the small tunnel to his little bathroom, He gestured to the pool with a paw.

"L-l-ladies first." He smiled, chivalry not failing him even in his freezing state.

"And you're coming in right after me." She replied, half-playfully and half-chidingly.

She grabbed his paw and pulled him in after her, settling down into the warm water. Perhaps, at a certain temperature, water wasn't so bad at all. All it really needed was some heat.

"And perhaps some bubbles…" she mused aloud, momentarily forgetting that she was not alone.

He chuckled nervously as he settled into the warm water, his fear ever present. His shaking slowed but he still sniffled. The tom smiled at her outburst, he let the warm water seep into his cold muscles before saying his magic word softly.

"P-Presto." He stuttered softly, filling the bath with a few bubbles for her. He sneezed again with an explosion of glitter. He frowned slightly as the golden particles rested on the top of the water – some even landed on his queenfriend.

She gasped in delight at the bubbles but her euphoria was periodically postponed as he sneezed at her. She drew away from it, her ears drawn back till it subsided. She giggled a little as the sparkled lay upon her. Her mirth quickly faded to be replaced by worry.

"Are you alright Misto?" she asked, wading through the water to sit beside him. "Did you catch a chill?"

She looked over him, concern clearly etched on her pretty face. She lifted a paw out of the water to feel his forehead and his ears. He did seem warm – but then again this bath was rather hot.

He ducked away from her touch, shaking his head softly. He splashed her to distract her.

"I'm fine Victoria." He smiled reassuringly. His body was warmer than before, almost uncomfortably so. He was coming down with something but didn't want to worry her.

She ejected some stray water from her nose in a soft snort, glaring at him in annoyance. She knew exactly what he was doing but she would not stand for it.

"Don't try and sidetrack me." She said gently but firmly, resting her side against his and nuzzling her head over his shoulder. "If you're coming down with something you need to tell me. After all, I have trained under Jenny and Jelly in the infirmary. I know a few things about nursing a sick cat back to health."

He pouted, unable to contain his purrs at her touches, as distracting as they were. He shivered, not from cold but instead their closeness. He licked her forehead and sighed.

"I'll be fine, my love." He whispered into her ear gently, nipping it and tugging it playfully. He splashed her again, grinning as he tried to entice her to play.

Her eyes dilated into slits in an annoyed yet playful glare and she splashed back at him, purring like mad. She beamed at him, licking over his wet and matted chest ruffles as she scooped some water into her paws and suddenly dumped it over the back of his head. She giggled; elated. She sloshed over to the other side of the small pool, taunting him.

He purred, lunging forward to ensnare her waist. He shook his wet head, his soft fur splattering her with water droplets. With her he wasn't afraid of the water, he would face anything if he got to spend time with her. Mistoffelees sneezed again. The glitter from his shoulders fell upon Victoria, making her sparkle slightly.

"Gross." She exclaimed, wiping off her face and shaking the water out of her headfur onto him. "You don't have to shower me with your affection you know!"

She giggled as he held her waist, a slight tingle coming over her. How was it that he always managed to do that with her? It seemed a touch from him always held a spark of electricity.

He smiled sheepishly, holding her closer. He nibbled her ear.

"Maybe I like to shower you with affection; literally." He admired her for a moment longer before chuckling. "It seems you now have a sparkle of your own Victoria."

She quirked an eyebrow at him before following his gaze to her shoulders; she couldn't help laughing in turn. She had never been glittered by a tom before and she quickly told him so.

"Are you really feeling well, Stoff?" she asked, bringing up the subject once more because she simply couldn't help it, "I need to stop worrying, but really, I can't,"

She ran her claws affectionately through his chest ruffles, purring in contentment as he held her close. She was still reeling in bliss from the fact that he actually loved her. She had a tom, all her own.

Mistoffelees kissed her cheek gently. His mellow voice soothing her as he once more reassured her he was fine. His purrs deepened at her touches to his alabaster ruffles. He nuzzled her. He licked her ear gently.

She leaned into him, resting her head upon his shoulder as she enjoyed every caress and every bit of affection he bestowed. She continued to mess with his chest fur, knowing full well it was his favourite spot.

"You know," she began, catching his attention, "If my father knew what we were doing right know, he would have an absolute fit!"

His purring ceased at that thoughts and his expression became one of mock horror.

"Does this mean I have to destroy all of the garden shears?" he joked playfully. He knew Munkustrap could pose a real threat if he wanted, but the conjurer was equally sure he could escape anything the silver tabby threw at him.

"And even the silverware that you so love to collect," she added with a smirk, but her mirth quickly turned to worry, "Really, Stoff. I don't want him to be upset with you. We have to get his blessing in order to be mates, you know,"

She removed her head from his shoulder in order to look into his face. Hers, she knew was etched in worry.

He chuckled and nuzzled her comfortingly.

"I'll speak to him as soon as the rain stops. Maybe we could become mates at this year's ball... It is only four weeks away..." he mused quietly; he suddenly had an image of him in Plato's place last year at the ball and grinned.

"If you think speaking to him would be good enough," she sighed in defeat, "I'm just afraid that he's going to disapprove of any tom I bring home, but, perhaps not you. He likes you, right?"

She lay her head on his shoulder once more, giving a small happy sigh.

He held her closer, hoping to take her fears away.

"Do you love me?" he asked her, peering into her dark blue orbs. He already knew the answer but sought to hear it from her anyway.

She gave one soft and quiet laugh, though she wasn't quite sure why. She looked into his chocolate eyes, smiling minutely as her eyes misted in tears.

"Of course," she whispered softly, giving him a small smile, "I really always have."

He licked her white nose with a grin.

"Then what are you worried about? I love you too. I wouldn't care if you were a Gumbie or if you were Macavity's daughter. I would always love you. When Munk sees our feelings he will leave us be." The tom said softly, he enjoyed being close to her.

"If I was Macavity's daughter, we would be brother and sister," she reminded him, settling down into his side, "But, I suppose your right. I'm still simply worried my father won't allow us to be mates. Then, what do we do?"

She absentmindedly fiddled with his ruffles, racking her brain for possible solutions.

He was saddened by her negative outlook on their relationship. He took her cheeks in his hands, forcing her to look at him.

"We will be together Victoria. If your father approved of Plato then he will definitely approve of me." he reasoned. "Now please, stop worrying. I'm starting to tense up again."

"I'm sorry," she sighed, gently pulling her face out of his paws, "I'll try and stop my worrying. It took me forver to get my father to approve of Plato. But, don't tense up on my account. I don't mean to stress you, at all,"

She made swirling patterns in the water with an extended claw, not entirely sure what else to say or do. Plus, Mistoffelees didn't have to see the emotions that were playing out in her eyes. Was this guilt she was feeling, or actual worry? She was simply not sure.

He sighed; she wasn't going to drop it. He smiled softly and said.

"You know... We never did finish our game." he smirked to her playfully.

"No, we didn't, did we?" she asked, a smile returning to her face as she felt less downcast than before, "Who's turn was it?"

He grinned as her countenance brightened.

"I believe it was mine." he smiled wickedly. "Who was your first crush?"

"Um... uh," she had to think back for a moment, "I suppose it was… Tugger?"

She wasn't at all sure.

Misto chuckled and ruffled her head fur before standing up, his sleek fur clung to him wetly. He climbed out and stretched, yawning. He turned to Victoria and grinned.

"Are you coming snowflake?" he asked. He wondered how she would look when she was wet…

Was she all fluff?

"Very well," she replied, standing up rather reluctantly.

For some odd reason, Mistoffelees didn't appear as small as she had assumed when wet. In fact, she could actually see some well sculpted muscles as his fur clung to him. For a moment, she simply looked over him, but then remembered she was half standing in water and clambered out of the little pool.

He chuckled to her and took her hands in his own, he knew she had seen his muscular frame; what else could she have been looking at? The tom fought back a girlish giggle as a particular thought popped to mind.

"You act as if your surprised. I'm not total fluff you know; not like Tugger." He grinned, shaking his sopping headfur.

"I… Um, sorry," Was all she could stammer out at first, as her cheeks blushed furiously, "I just thought that since you are so... but, perhaps I shouldn't finish that statement,"

She shook herself off as well, shaking out each individual paw. She then sat down upon the blankets in order to groom the residual water from her fur.

He groomed himself too before cocking his head curiously. What was she about to say?

"I know curiosity killed the cat..." he began, his nose twitched like a rabbit's when he sought answers. "...but please finish your sentence."

She looked up to him for a moment, slightly surprised that he wished her to continue.

"I was only going to say that since you are so petite, I didn't expect you to have musculature like you do," she replied hurriedly, commencing to groom her fur rather quickly, "That's all."

He looked a bit hurt at her words but shrugged. He knew he was small. But to hear it from her was a tad hurtful. He raised his hind leg to hide his face as he groomed his inner thighs. His tail twitched slightly. His ears pinned back sadly.

She hastened a glance to him and winced. She hadn't meant to hurt him, that's why she hadn't continued in the first place.

"Not to say that a small tom isn't attractive to me," she told him, hoping she could rectify the situation, "In fact, I'm so small, it's a wonder I have any muscle. Besides, I don't think I could be mates with a large tom,"

He glanced up at her, his ears flicking forward.

"It's okay Victoria. I'm small." his ears pinned back again to show his slight discomfort. He bit his tongue between his front teeth before continuing. "I'd rather have heard it from you now than later."

The tom lowered his leg to the ground before grooming his ruffled on his chest. He hid his face before continuing.

"It's just... being called small and petite is kind of degrading." he shrugged again. "But I don't mind... really."

"I've been called small and petite all of my life," she replied, grooming over her shoulders, "It wears on you, I know. I wish others would simply stop commenting on it. I didn't mean to degrade you or patronize you, I just... I mean... you're bigger than I am. Is it that bad, really? It makes you an incredible dancer,"

She looked to him hopefully, begging for forgiveness with her eyes. She began to feel she had dug into a rather sore subject.

He shrugged again. He brought his other leg up to groom the excess water from it.

"Its fine love, Can we drop it?" he murmured softly. He purred at her compliments slightly before twisting his body away from her to groom the base of his spine.

"Of course." she answered quietly, looking to the floor.

She sighed and recommenced grooming herself. She brought a leg up and began to ring the water out of her pelt with her tongue. She felt rather bad for breaching the subject with Mistoffelees entirely. She felt like she had hurt his feelings, but didn't quite know what to do. She hadn't meant to hurt him at all, but now she felt incredibly guilty. Why was she always saying these stupid things to him? She really hadn't meant to. She was grieved that instead of being open to fixing it, he had just asked to drop it entirely; that only made her feel more guilty.

He rolled onto his back, rubbing it against the dirt to get it dry. He shook out his headfur; licking his paw and using it to return his fur back to its normal position. He rolled onto his stomach and stretched out. Mistoffelees waved his tail in the air as he yawned; his tongue poking between his teeth.

Victoria licked her paw and combed it over her face, hastily wiping a guilty tear from her face. Why did she feel so bad about all this? She was behaving ridiculously! But, she couldn't help it. She buried herself in the blankets, using them to dry herself instead of the dirt. She began to groom herself over once more, for the blankets had fluffed her fur out. She pinned it back down with her tongue, dashing away a tear every once in a while.

Mistoffelees followed her back to the main area. His brow markings furrowed and he crawled over to her. He laid beside her, nuzzling her shoulder.

"Are you okay Vic?" He whispered in her ear. He had noticed her continuous dabbing at her eyes. He wrapped his body around hers for warmth. Though he would never admit it he was starting to feel slightly unwell.

"No," she replied honestly, wiping another tear away, "I always end up saying the wrong thing to you. Can i not go a few moments without hurting you feelings?"

She rubbed at her eyes, but more tears continued to fall. How on Earth was she going to make him a good mate if she kept hurting him? She snuggled into him, sighing heavily and sniffing.

He wrapped his arms around her; fending off his lethargy as he sought to comfort her. He stroked her headfur lovingly.

"Victoria... You didn't hurt me... It's my fault for taking offense." he licked her tears away with a shiver. He rubbed her back with his paws and crooned softly to her; hoping to sooth her.

"I should know better than to offend you," she sniffled, turning to bury her face into his chest, "I know you better than anyone, I should know better!"

She wrapped her arms about him, holding him as close as she could. She wanted to apologize, but the tears were making rather difficult to speak. She had already lost one tom to her stupidity, she wouldn't lose the one most important to her, would she? She nuzzled even further into him, horrified at the thought.

To silence her he pressed his lips to hers, dipping her against his arms slightly. When he had her attention he drew back, whispering softly to her.

"It's okay Vic. I know I'm petite, I should accept it. You were only telling the truth…" he paused to rub their noses before continuing. "…which I admire you for. Now please Vic, cheer up."

The tom kissed her gently, lingering a bit longer than usual.

She pulled back from him, giving him a small, watery smile.

"I'll try," she sniffled, wiping away her remaining tears, and chuckling at herself, "I think I'm just fatigued a well."

She snuggled into him, closing her eyes and sighing deeply as she drew in his scent. She yawned widely, allowing herself to drift.

He purred softly before yawning. He hummed a soft tune, a lullaby he used to be sung. Mistoffelees stroked her soothingly as she began to drift. He closed his eyes and succumbed to the nagging feeling of lethargy.


	3. Pendulum

Victoria awoke to the feeling of something very warm. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes to find herself nose to nose with Mistoffelees. For a moment, she was concerned, but it subsided as she realized he was the source of the overwhelming warmth. She gingerly detached her arms and legs from his and stretched her arms above her head, her mouth parting into a large yawn. Though she loathed to do it and leave his side, she sat up and began to groom herself, combing the sleep out of her coat.

He groaned in his sleep. His ears flattened against his skull, he felt her defanged her limbs from his and he whimpered. His chest heaved as he coughed slightly. He turned over and nestled into his blankets; his ears twitching. He felt warm, uncomfortably so. The coolness of his den made him shiver. He opened his heavy eyelids to see the pretty queen he loved. His lips curled automatically into a smile before he coughed again.

Her ears hastily went alert as she perceived him cough and she whipped her head around, concern etched deeply into her face. She quickly fumbled over to him, resting a paw on his shoulder.

"Are you okay, Misto?" she asked, voice froth with worry.

He coughed again, his fur bristled before melting into her touch. The tomcat was tired; every limb felt like lead and it took him twice the effort than normal to to raise one of his arms to stroke her thigh. He nodded to her, burying himself more in the blankets. His ears flicked slightly as he fought back another bought of coughing.

"It seems I'm ill after all." He croaked hoarsely, sniffling.

"Oh, poor you!" she crooned gently, stroking a paw over his face.

She settled down beside him, running her paws over his head and ears. She was certain he had a fever and this distressed her, greatly. Why hadn't he told her last night? She was certain he had been coming down with something! This frustrated her, but not enough to act upon.

"What are your symptoms?" she asked, instead of demanding why he hadn't told her of his illness.

His ears flicked again nervously. Her touches were soothing. He pushed his head into her hands gently. Trying to ignore how hard movement was.

"Well... I have a headache; my limbs feel like lead, my chest feels like Tugger sat on me." Misto murmured softly, trying to list his other symptoms. "I feel really warm but cold at the same time."

He sniffled and looked up at her with his wide ochre eyes, he looked like a kitten; dependant on her.

Victoria's heart melted at the sight of those large Pollicle-Pup-like eyes. She brushed her paw over his forehead and gave an elongated sigh. It sounded to her like he had gotten a cold. And rightly so, considering he had ventured into the freezing rain solely to tell her parents that she was alright. She had told him not to, but she could not remain frustrated with him. He had done it for her, to ease her fears and reassure her parents. She had really found herself a wonderful tom. Though, she already knew this.

"Poor, sweet, Mistoffelees," she whispered softly, her brows knitted together in concern and she licked over his forehead.

He rubbed his head against her touches, mustering a grumbling purr. He remained laying down, shivering slightly. As much as he hated being sick he couldn't deny he was enjoying the affection from his queenfriend. Mistoffelees stroked her leg gently in return to her affections. His ears flicked again and he smiled.

"The rain stopped." He murmured softly.

Victoria averted her attention in the direction of his pipe, a small smile gracing her face as she saw the rain had, indeed, ceased his infernal pouring.

"So it has," she purred, rubbing her face over his with a loud purr, "Can I get you anything?"

She covered him with a loose blanket, hoping that would abait his shivering. He looked so pitiful and pathetic. This must be the other side of the Original Conjuring Cat; the weak and dependant rubbed his head against her knee pitifully. His breathing picked up as he sneezed, glitter flying from his shoulders - when he sneezed he lost his handle on his magic, hence the golden glitter that flew from his pelt.

"No. You need to go home Vicky. Before Munkus comes looking for you." He whispered. "I'll sleep it off."

"But, I can't leave you." she muttered, looking over him with pity, "You need someone to care for you. You can't do this on your own."

She settled into him, resting her torso upon his side and laid her head upon his shoulder. Perhaps, she could lend him some of her body heat. She knew she had to take care of him. Besides, Jenny and Jelly had been inundated with cats in the infirmary. Mistoffelees wouldn't get the proper care he needed if he was left there. But, he certainly wouldn't get well left to his own devices.

He sighed, knowing this was a losing battle. He succumbed to it quickly.

"Okay Vic." He sneezed again. "Just make sure this time to tell Munkus where you are. I don't want him bursting in here with garden shears anytime soon because I keep staying with you in my den."

"Where else would you stay?" she asked, slightly smugly, grazing her tongue over one of his silky shoulders.

She nuzzled her face over his arm, purring softly, now. She was wondering what she should do. After all, she had decided to care for him. It was rather hard, though, when he didn't ask for anything.

He pouted and stuck his tongue out before a fit of coughs took him over. He spluttered for a few minutes. His chest heaved when he finally regained himself, her touches soothed him and he timidly asked her.

"Can I please have some water?" He was polite, as always. He licked her head as he nestled further into the blankets and her.

In his bought of coughing, one of Victoria's legs accidently slipped onto his other side, to where she was now straddling him, but in her great concern and worry, she hadn't noticed. She nodded, giving him a lick over his headfur before she made to get him some water. But, no sooner had she begun to move and then she heard a cat crawling through the pipe and caught sight of her father. Once he saw them, he was furious. He quickly leapt into the inner den, his brows furrowed in anger and disappointment.

"So, this is what you call taking care of my little girl?" Munkustrap demanded of Misto, as he quickly stifled a low growl in his throat.

Misto shrunk down into the blankets, his ears flat against his skull.

"It's not like..." He paused. "Okay, it's exactly what it looks like Munk."

The tom whimpered as he saw the rage on Munk's face, he edged closer to Victoria as he coughed again.

"Why would you abuse my trust like that?" Munkustrap asked, his temper ebbing as disappointment overtook his features, "I trusted you with her, and you... you…"

He was afraid to finish that sentence. He turned from them, running his paws through his headfur in distress.

"Daddy, we did nothing-" Victoria exclaimed, suddenly catching his drift and reluctantly dismounting Mistoffelees, standing and running over to her father. "-nothing that you would disapprove of."

Except for, perhaps, the bath, she inwardly mused, but quickly pushed the thoughts aside. She wasn't going to tell him about that part.

Misto weakly crawled to Munk and rubbed his head against the protectors leg. He knew just how disappointed the tabby must be. The tom sneezed.

"Munk... I love her." He said simply, looking up at the tribe's future leader. He forced himself to stand. He looked into Munk's eyes as he said softly.

"We did nothing. We played a few games, I had a bath and cleaned myself after coming to see you then we went to sleep." He murmured, explaining last night to the Tom in hopes he would understand.

"Played games? Went to sleep?!" Munk exclaimed, shock and horror written on his face, "Please, don't try and hide anything from me."

He took a moment to collect himself. He was at a loss of what to say. He had known Mistoffelees all his life. He had raised this kitten and how had he repaid him? It grieved him and angered him all at once.

Victoria bit her lip, her eyes darting from Mistoffelees to her father and back. There was no possible way this would end well. Her father was certain of things that hadn't happened. It was enough to make her cry.

"Daddy, Misto would never... he didn't... I pomise," she began but was quickly cut off by her father.

"Go to your room, Victoria," he ordered her sternly, "We will discuss this later. I have to talk to Mr. Mistoffelees first."

She looked over to Misto, tears brimming in her eyes before she nodded and dashed out of the den, sobbing. Not only had her father doubted her, but she was also about to lose the tom she cared for most. Her gentle heart simply couldn't bear it.

Misto watched her go with a whimper. He turned from Munkustrap to cough, his fur bristled and the tom dropped to his knees in his blanket. He looked up at Victoria and whispered softly. "I love you, Snowflake."

The tom waited for her to go, his eyes prickled with tears as he looked up at Munkustrap.

"You have known me all my life and still you doubt me so. You know me better than anyone; why do you assume as you do?" The conjurer whispered, he grabbed a bowl of water and drank it to silence his coughs,

"Because, no matter what your intentions are or how much you love her, instinct can take over," He replied, quite emotionless, "I just thought you were smarter and better than all that. You have greatly disappointed me, Mistoffelees. You lied to Demeter and I, you took advantage of my daughter... and I do not wish to continue on that head. All I can ask is why? Why would you, of all cats, do such a thing. Especially after her tomfirend dumped her! You used her in a vulnerable state! I, honestly, hadn't believed you capable of this! I cannot and will not let you see my daughter anymore,"

The tom snarled in anger. Was this tabby really so blind?

"I love her Munk! I'm not Plato! I did not mate with her! I would never! Not without your permission!" He growled before a sob shook his frame. "I love her..."

The tomcat buried his face in his blankets, shivering without the warmth of another nearby. He felt alone. Isolated.

"Go then... Seeing as you are as deaf as you are proud."

Munkustrap sighed, a flick of regret passing through his eyes before he became stern once more.

"I don't know what to think, Misto," he replied honestly, "You both are telling me one thing, but I saw another. The purity and protection for my daughter is on the top of my priority list. But, I know you are keeping something from me. And, I think I know what that deceit is."

Munkustrap turned to go, but then faced Mistoffelees once more.

"I thought I had taught you to address your elders much better than you just did," he stated, raising an eyebrow in a rather condescending way.

"You did. But you also taught me to give respect where it is due. Right now it really isn't due." the tom said, looking back at Munkustrap.

"You really want to know what we're keeping from you?" the tom asked, not waiting for a reply. "We had a bath together. Thats all. A few kisses were exchanged but nothing you would overly disapprove of - I daresay Plato went further with her than I did; judging by the bruises that covered her around the more sensitive parts of her body that she had me heal."

Munkustrap was silent at this explanation, keeping his anger in check. He could, literally, slap the young tom across the face for uttering such harsh comments to him, but he still loved the young tom. He had never laid a harmful paw on him and he would not begin now.

"I've dealt with Plato," Munkustrap replied through gritted teeth, "And now, I guess I'll just have to deal with you. Only, this time, I'll just keep her from you. After all, you've have proven that you cannot handle the responsibility of having her with you and near you."

And with that, Munkustrap left the den. He didn't even hasten a glance back. His decision was final.

The tuxedo tom buried his face in the blankets and sobbed, shivering. He soon fell into an uncomfortable sleep. His body wracked with shivers. He coughed in his sleep. In his dreams nothing could go wrong.

* * *

Victoria had finally arrived at her den and burst in, her body wracked with sobs and grief. She leaned in the doorway of the den and slowly slid down it, her sorrow too much for her to stand, physically or emotionally.

Demeter looked up from her nest, her black and gold pelt rippled as she sat up. The older queen, heavily pregnant with a kit, crawled over. She rubbed her head on Victoria's knee.

"Are you alright Vic?" the concerned queen asked her daughter. Her tail flicked anxiously. Had Plato hurt her again?

"No!" Victoria cried, shaking her head furiously, "D-dad thought Misto and I had... that we... that we did something we shouldn't... he assumed that Mistoffelees would... that he... that he had seduced me and used me. And, h-he forbids Misto and me from seeing each other, ever again!"

She head fell onto her mother's knee. She could not stop the tears, quivering shoulders or the aches in her heart. After all of that doubt, was it only to be covered in more? Was that why she was afraid that she and Misto would lose each other? Because they ultimately had?

The gold and black queen growled slightly at her mate's stupidity; this was clearly the one heartbreak Victoria wouldn't recover from.

"He assumed you mated? What in all of heaviside would make him think that?" she asked, her voice raising in shock. She cocked her head a bit. She sat close to her young daughter and embraced her lovingly.

"Because I just so happened to be straddling the tom as he walked in." she blubbered, nuzzling into her mother further, "I-I...I love him, mum!"

As if she was already crying, she absolutely broke now. Her tears streamed forth, she had to wipe her pink nose often for her crying was so ragged, her throat was sore.

The queen held her daughter close, cursing Munkustrap for being so blind. Demeter could tell from a glance that Victoria loved the conjurer.

"I know you do sweetheart." she nuzzled her cheek. "Why were you straddling him though?"

"I was comforting him," she replied once she had gained some semblance of composure, "He's really sick and I was resting my torso on his side. I was so worried; I hadn't even realized my leg had slipped over him until Dad came in,"

Demeter nodded, understanding. She and Munk had been caught like that a few times as kittens.

"I'll speak to Munkus. You go and look after your tom. It will be okay but Misto is ill and needs your help."

"Are you sure?" Victoria asked, looking up into her mother's eyes, "Father seemed like he was going to kill Misto. I've already lost one tom, Mum; I don't want to lose this one!"

Victoria was still very hesitant to go. Though she loved Mistoffelees with all her heart, she didn't want to disobey her father as well. She was torn between the two, in all honesty.

Demeter nudged the younger queen lovingly.

"Trust me. I won't let you lose him. If Munk says anything, tell him to speak to Me." she murmured soothingly.

"I will, Mum," Victoria replied, wiping her tears away and hugged her mother in gratitude, "I will tell him."

With that she hastened out of the den and back into Mistoffelees den. She began to clamber through the pipe, when she paused. Though she wanted nothing more than to be with Misto, would he really welcome her back after her father had so horribly dismissed her? After he had treated Misto with such anger and disappointment? She lingered in the back of the pipe, unsure of what to do.

Mistoffelees loosed a growl. He hid under his blankets.

"Go away! You flea-ridden tabby!" he yowled, mistaking her for Munkus. He forced his leaden limbs to get up and he leapt into his pipe, startled when he was face to face with his queenfriend. "V-V-Victoria? Please tell me you aren't a hallucination."

"No, I'm real, see?" she affirmed, taking a paw and stroking it over his cheek, "No hallucination could do that."

She gave him a small uncertain smile. She was so sorry for the present circumstance they were in. She blamed herself. She should have been far more careful around her tom, after all; every cat talks. The Jellicles, though a wonderful family, were also known for their assumptions.

The tom crawled towards her and rubbed his cheek with hers, His heart in his throat as he began to cry.

"I thought you were gone for good." he sobbed, clinging to any part of her he could get his hands on; acting like a lost kitten found by its mother.

"I thought I had lost you, too," she muttered quietly, tearing up partly because he was actually crying and also because she had really thought she would no longer see him ever again, "But, I'm here, now. My Mum will straighten it all out,"

She nuzzled into him, wrapping her arms around him as if he would disappear at any moment. She never wanted to let him go ever again.

He snuggled close to her, burying his face in her neck; inhaling her sweet scent. She smelt of spring; the fresh flowers, the fresh air and the sweet smell of the blossoms that grew only briefly in the junkyard.

He lowered them into the den and held her close; his aching limbs forgotten.

"I love you Victoria. No one can take that away." he murmured, he coughed and stepped away. His tail lashed slightly in agitation. Damn cold.

"I love you too," she replied, smiling up at him, "I couldn't let you be sick all alone,"

She stood and followed him, rubbing her side against his before she trotted over to his blankets and rearranged his nest so that it was neater and more padded.

He headed to the other side of the den and reached into one of the higher cupboards. He turned back around to her shyly, wiping the tears from his face.

"Uhm. Victoria, I have something for you." he turned and opened his forepaws to reveal a pale blue velvet collar with a silver heart in the middle. On either side of the heart were little golden stars to represent him.

"I know your father forbade it... But... Will you be my mate?"

She went silent for a moment, her paw covering her mouth in her absolute shock. She looked at the collar, then to him. A small sob escaped her. She was absolutely speechless. She wanted to say so many things, but no words came from her. Instead, she hastily stood and threw her arms around his neck, tears of joy making their way down her cheeks.

"Are you serious?" she whispered into his ear, still entirely taken aback.

He nodded and nuzzled her neck. He nipped her gently, affectionately before saying.

"Of course Vic. I was going to wait until I was better... but after the incident with Munkus I couldn't risk waiting any longer." He shrugged slightly before burying his head back in her neck. "Sorry. No romantic dinners or moonlit dances this time round."

"I don't care!" she exclaimed, more tears falling furiously down her cheeks, "The spontaneity of the moment is enough for me. After all of that, this is all I need! This is real and genuine. I love you!"

She nuzzled her cheek over his head, a crackling purr coming from her throat. She was so incredibly surprised, but in a very good way. She hadn't expected this. She hadn't even known he had been planning this. Especially considering that she had just been with Plato. This was so fast, but she certainly didn't mind.

"That's a yes, by the way," she said with a laugh, holding him all the tighter.

He laughed with her; he lifted her up slightly; cradling her close. During their embrace he fastened the collar at her throat, purring at his handiwork. He licked her jaw slightly.

She brought a paw to the heart pendant, caressing it gently. It was beautiful; simple and yet, very elegant. It was perfect. It was amazing how well he knew her. Why hadn't she ever realized he was the one? Perhaps, she was just so blinded by her crush on Plato to see beyond anything else.

"It's beautiful," she whispered, kissing Misto lightly on the lips.

* * *

His eyes widened at her action before he returned it, he timidly flicked his textured tongue to her top lip. As he did he wrapped his arms around her. He fought back a sneeze as they held each other close.

Victoria suddenly parted from him, chuckling softly. She had entirely forgotten he was still ill. She had gotten a bit carried away.

"I hope that kiss doesn't get me sick," she giggled, resting her forehead against his, "I won't be any help with your illness if I'm sick as well,"

She rubbed her nose onto his, grinning softly. She was so incredibly happy. It was remarkable, considering what brought them closer together was her father's disapproval of their being together.

He chuckled and nodded.

"You wait until I'm better - I won't be able to leave you alone." He smirked playfully before letting out three sneezes, each one leaving behind bursts of glitter.

"Should I be worried?" she asked playfully, and a thought occurred to her, "Then again, by that time, we'll be mates, right?"

He looked mortified for a moment,

"I hope it's not that long till I'm better - I want to be healthy for our ceremony you know." He pouted playfully before laying on the covers. "And you should be worried - afraid even."

"Mmm... I'm shivering in my fur," she replied, smirking, as she lay with him on the nest, "Because you, after all, are so intimidating,"

She nuzzled into him playfully, nipping his ear. She rubbed up against him, purring.

He pouted before smiling as she rubbed against him. His ear flickered madly as she nipped it.

"I could be intimidating. Our guessing game yesterday; remember?"

"Oh, yes," she giggled sarcastically, "Because you have to be so incredibly scary when asking a queen about her feelings,"

She kneaded the blankets around her before settling into him, a contented sigh escaping her.

"With you it seems so." He murmured softly. He nuzzled her as she settled beside him. He nosed her cheek gently.

"I'm glad you came back."

"Pshaw!" she huffed, rubbing her back into him further, "You only had one outburst and that was before our whole game, yesterday,"

She leaned against him, purring contentedly. She was glad to be back by his side.

"I'm glad you let me come back,"

"Well... I don't want to be a grumpy ass all the time - that's Munk's job." The tomcat grinned before coughing, he turned to face away from her and his fur bristled as he fell into one of his coughing fits - they were beginning to become more frequent.

Her brow creased in worry as she sat up and rubbed his back during his coughing. She sat quietly patting and rubbing him until his coughing ceased.

"Please, don't use such language," she asked him gently, "Especially concerning my father. I still love him, you know"

He nodded, still coughing. When he finished he slumped onto his side, breathing heavily as he tried to recover his breath. The tomcat finally sat up. He rubbed his cheek against hers gently.

"Come on then Victoria. Show me what Jenny and Jelly taught you." He smiled, leaning back on the blankets slightly.

"Very well," she replied, looking him over affectionately.

She rubbed her cheek against his, in turn, before standing and stretching.

"Well, first things first," she began, looking around his den, "I need some honey and lemon grass for that cough of yours. Oh, and are you hungry?"

He nodded slightly. He hadn't eaten since last night with her and it by now must be midday. His tail twitched as he watched her.

"I keep my lemon and honey beside the meats, along with a few other herbs." He murmured, pointing to a smaller cupboard beside the one he pulled their food out of last night.

She walked over to the cupboard, riffling through it and collecting a few things.

"How is your appetite? Because, if it's not too great, I could just make you a mash and you could eat that," she responded, still gathering a few ingredients and racking her brain for what jenny and jelly would do.

"I don't really know. All I know is I'm hungry." He said, trying to peer at whatever she was gathering. Personally he hoped she didn't find his stash of catnip. He groomed his arms for a lack of anything to do as he waited for her to finish.

She paused a moment, as she eyed his catnip, but she quickly let it rest. She wasn't his mother, she wouldn't reprimand him for that. Once she had gathered a good deal of herbs, honey, oatmeal and cream, she brought her hoard back to the blankets and set everything down.

"Do you have strength enough to warm whatever I mix up?" she asked him, gently.

He nodded, rolling onto his stomach to stretch, he sprawled like that as he watched her with his ochre eyes. Every movement she made was graceful - to saw she was like a cat wouldn't quite cover it, she was better than the human ballet dancers... She was the definition of graceful to him. He looked at the small hoard she picked up and raised a brow curiously but remaining mute, trusting her.

She leaped up, quickly and dashed over to get a bowl. She returned and began to mix ingredients, the cream and oatmeal first. She then added some herbs and drizzled honey over-top of the whole thing.

"Here," she said gently, handing him the bowl, "Heat that. But, please, don't burn yourself,"

He rolled onto his side with a cough, placing his hands beneath the bowl. With a sparkle of golden glitter the bowl began to steam warmly. He offered the bowl back to her, unsure what to do.

She took it from him, mixed it once more and handed it back to him, keeping the spoon with it this time.

"It's fine, Misto," she spoke softly, "You eat that. It has all of the medicine you need, but it's disguised as a meal,"

She settled into the blankets, a proud and contented purr exuding from her throat. She watched him, her love for him shining in her dark blue eyes.

He sniffed at it and drew back. Looking up at her like a kitten trying to escape punishment.

"There is no way I'm getting out of this, is there?"

"If you want to make me happy, you'll eat that," she said gently, with a small edge to her voice, "It will make you feel better, Misto. Trust me,"

She smiled softly at him, awaiting for him to take a bite.

Misto sighed dramatically before eating it. He secretly used his magic to deceive himself into thinking it was rice pudding. He showed her the empty bowl before headbutting her gently.

"Now, see?" she asked, butting him back in the stomach, "That wasn't that terribly hard, was it?"

She giggled at him, wiping some residual from a corner of his mouth.

He leaned into her touch slightly. His eyes going slightly droopy. He licked her fingertips lovingly.

"That collar really suits you."

She looked down at the collar lovingly, her lips curving into a delicate smile. She looked back to him and licked over his nose.

"It does suit me," she purred, "Just like you do. It's remarkable how well you know me,"

He smiled and yawned, leaning on his side tiredly. He gazed up at her dreamily, a goofy grin on his face.

"What is it, Conjurer?" she asked him, perceiving his look and smiling widely at his expression.

Though she would never admit it aloud, he looked absolutely adorable with that silly little grin upon his white face. He looked like a more benign version of the Cheshire Cat.

"I'm just thinking - you saw my nip. Yet said nothing. How very un-Victoria-ish of you." He smiled, yawning. His chest was feeling a bit better but he still hurt when he moved. He felt happy just to be with her. He grinned deviously as an idea came to him.

"Well," she began, trying to form a decent reply, "I want to be your mate, not your mum. I don't want to nag you and make you feel bad about yourself. But, I must ask since you brought it up, why the nip?"

She cocked her head to the side curiously and looked over him, as if his body language would give her an answer. Instead, she perceived the mischievous grin and cocked a brow. What was he planning?

He glanced away nervously, literally lying through his fangs.

"Medical reasons." He said, returning his gaze to her innocently.

"High as a kite reasons, more like," she replied, eying him sternly from a corner of her eye, "What medical reason could a tom as young as you possibly have in order to excuse the use of nip?"

He pouted, his brows furrowing.

"I had no other choice at the time Vic. It was either getting nipped or getting snipped." He gestured to his wrist with scissor motions. "I chose the least harmful way."

The tom huffed slightly before calming down again. "My reason was you, you know. I was so depressed seeing you with other toms I needed something to put the kick back in my life. Tugger hooked me up with someone and I got some nip. I haven't touched it in about a month now."

She went silent for a moment, before simply nodding. She understood, in a way.

"Alright, I understand now," she answered him, shuffling a paw in front of her, "I really don't think I'm worth cutting yourself. Besides, I don't find self-mutilation attractive, but alright. I suppose it is the lesser of two evils. Although, I'm surprised you've been off for a month. Why did you quit?"

She couldn't help but ask questions, she was just far too curious on the subject. After all, she wanted to know everything she could about her tom. Even the darker things. In her mind, it was better to know now than to be mates and suddenly find out.

He shrugged.

"With a lot of hard work on Tugger's part." The Tom simply said. "And your increased visits."

The tuxedo eyed the bag with a grin. "Have you ever been nipped, Vic?"

"Um..." she thought a moment, completely caught off-guard by the question, "No, I haven't. Why?"

She hoped to heaviside this wasn't going where she thought it was going...

He chuckled slightly and lifted the bag with his magic. He dropped it on her lap.

"I won't get you completely nipped. Heaviside no - what kind of a mate would I be?" He murmured softly. He gestured to the bag before instructing her. "Open it then take a small sniff. You won't get much of the effect but you will be a slight taste of it. It won't addict you either. It's up to you though."

He was testing her.

She looked to the small bag, then to him and quickly shook her head. She was an Everlasting cat fearing queen. No way she was going to even begin doing such things!

"No, I won't!" she exclaimed, scrunching her face up in distaste, "How could creating a dirty habit like that possibly benefit me?!"

He chuckled at her reluctance. In truth he didn't want her addicted - he worshiped the everlasting cat just as much as she did. He wanted to show her the effects so she didn't have to go through the roller coaster that was addiction.

"I mainly use it as a sedative - chewing the leaves can put a cat to sleep within two or three minutes, its effective whenever you need it." He murmured softly, taking the back back. He tucked it under his pillow and yawned. His eyes widened as he sneezed again. "I don't want you starting the habit Vic, ever. It's hell to get out of."

"Did you form a habit?" she asked, tilting her head to the sign in curiosity as a hint of concern overtook her features.

She settled onto the blankets, tucking her paws underneath her. She hadn't meant to offend him. That is, of course, if she had offended him to begin with. Heaviside knew she never wanted to hurt or offend him, ever.

He nodded somewhat hesitantly.

"Maybe every two days, sometimes everyday. It depended on my situation." He murmured - better for her to find out now then later. He settled into the blankets beside her, brushing his head against her shoulder softly.

"I still occasionally use the nip when I can't sleep after a night at one of my uncles clubs." He murmured with a yawn. "I'm surprised Jenny and Jelly didn't tell you about it."

She rubbed her head against his, taking the information in. In all honesty, she had never suspected him of this. She had thought a gentleman like him would never succumb to such a thing. She loved him all the same, though.

"I suppose," she mused aloud, "That they did not find that ordeal any of my business,"

She looked down at her paws, unsure of what else to do. This new discovery had certainly taken her by surprise.

He purred at her touch gently. He knew she disapproved but said nothing, he wasn't going to reassure her of it never happening again - in all honesty he could never promise that. Instead he would console her best he could and answer any questions she may have had.

"It's okay, I don't take catnip for the high - just the sedation it provides after. I don't even notice the high, I'm not Tugger." He chuckled, referring to the last ball where the cream had been nipped by Pouncival. Tugger had been literally bouncing off all the junk and flirting with any queen he could get his hands on, the next morning he woke up in a suitcase - Heaviside knows how.

She lifted her head up and looked him in the eyes, giving him a small and gentle smile after a beat. She did have several questions for him, but she wasn't quite sure where to begin.

"Are there not better ways of sleeping soundly?" she asked him, placing one of her tucked paws onto his knee and giving it a gentle squeeze, "And, what makes it so addictive? How is it so hard to quite?"

She stopped herself from getting carried away. She looked down and blushed a moment, then looked back to him, awaiting a reply.

He cocked his head to listen to her questions.

"If there are any I don't know them - I'm the one cats normally come to when they can't sleep. I can spell them to fall asleep the moment they lay in their nest but I can't do it to myself; I need to be conscious for the spell to take effect." He explained his answer to her question, purring again softly at her touches to his knee.

"It's addictive because it tastes nice and I think its the smell too. It effects different cats in different ways - some can't quit because its the only herb that works for them, others can't quit because they enjoy the high. I couldn't quit because I needed it to keep my mind off certain things and induce sleep."

"But, are not those things gone?" she asked, inching towards him a little more, "After all, you said that what made you upset was my being with Plato. I'm no longer with him,"

She rubbed her paw back and forth over his knee, purring quietly as she thought for a moment.

"I bet I could make you sleep rather soundly," she murmured, giving him a small and almost coy grin.

He nodded to her first statement; she was with him now, not Plato. Now all he needed were some afternoon work instead of evening work. He began shivering in delight and leaning into her touches. His ears pricked at her challenge. He smiled back cutely.

"You can try. Vet Vicky." He murmured to her, accepting her challenge. He wondered just how she was going to make him sleep soundly.

Her smile widened as he accepted her challenge. She scooted up next to him, settling beside him and draping a paw around him. She then commenced to rasping her tongue over his forehead as a trilling purr escaped her throat. She began to groom him, starting with his headfur, trailing down his neck to his shoulders and started to lick over his chest fur.

He purred, rolling onto his back in delight. His eyes grew half lidded in pleasure at her licks, he listened to her thrumming purr and felt a bit more relaxed. He huffed a laugh as she licked his downy chest fur - it tickled!

She perceived his laugh and drew back, chuckling a bit as well.

"What is it?" she asked, her face scrunched up in confusion, "I thought your chest was your favourite spot?"

Perhaps, putting him to sleep was going to be much harder then she'd expected. She thought it would be as simple as putting a kit to sleep. Then again, she had had to have practice before she learned to put anyone's kits to sleep. Being a kit sitter had aided her with that, but this wasn't kit sitting. Misto was grown!

"It is! It just tickles." He chuckled back, Misto rubbed his head on her knee gently. He yawned again, arching his back. The tomcat looked up at her, smiling innocently as he waited for her to continue. He knew she was struggling with ideas to put him to sleep and he wasn't going to give her any clues.

She nuzzled into his neck, licked over his forehead and kissed his cheek a couple of time before she recommenced grooming him. Once she had finished with that, she sat for a moment, bringing her paw up to his chest and running her fingers through his beautiful alabaster bib. She racked her brain for a moment, wondering what else she could do. then she remembered a little quirk of Mistoffelees', every time she had fallen asleep next to him, especially the past night, he hummed before falling asleep. She began to hum a song, wondering if this could ever work.

His ears twitched as he listened to her hum, combined with her soft touches to his bib the conjurer soon found himself struggling to keep his eyes open. He rolled onto is side slightly, revealing his stomach and side to her as he yawned. He sniffled slightly from his cold, mumbling something softly.

"I love you Vicky." Was all he said, he placed a few tired, sloppy licks on her knee before laying his head down, his purrs fell to silence and his breathing leveled out. He was asleep.

Victoria sighed in relief, a wide smile taking over her features. She leaned down and kissed the bridge of his nose before laying down beside him. She was exhausted. She assumed it was a combination of her nearly loosing Misto and her taking care of him. She sighed once more and closed her eyes to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, Munkustrap had just been relieved of his protecting duties. He decided that he would go and check upon his mate. He headed over to his den, wondering how surprised Demeter would be to have him home so early. He wondered about his daughter, too.

He had, in all honesty, been too hard one her. He entered his den and came face to face with a very agitated Demeter.

Demeter sat in their den, rubbing her stomach absently. She still couldn't believe Munkus would be so cruel to Victoria. The queen rearranged their nest a few times. She looked up as Munkustrap entered and immediately glowered. She clenched her paws. The gold and black feline was not amused - she had to fight to keep herself from hissing and from her fur standing on end. How could he do this to Victoria?

"What is it, honey?" Munkustrap asked, completely taken aback.

What exactly had he done in order to anger her so much? Oh, dear! Was it their anniversary? Please, Heaviside! Don't say that he had forgotten their anniversary again!

She glared at him through slitted pupils - she was seething. How could he be so blind to what he had done?

"You. How could you do that to our little girl? She loves him!" She cried out, her tail lashed and she rubbed her stomach again as she felt a kit kick her, a way of comforting her.

Munkustrap stood and gawked for a moment. It did not matter who his daughter loved, that scoundrel he had once considered like a son to him had used their daughter. her brow furrowed in annoyance.

"She may love him, but that does not justify him taking what he took!" he exclaimed, amazed and appalled that his mate did not see things this way.

The queen crossed her arms over her chest, raising an eyebrow.

"And what exactly did he take? Surely you cannot mean her innocence - she is still as pure as a rose." The queen stated, you could tell Victoria was untouched - once you selected your mate and bred your scents would be mixed for life. On Victoria were only subtle scents of Misto, the basic ones of nuzzles and caresses. You could also find scents of Jemima, Plato and Pouncival.

The queen looked at her mate and sighed.

"Remember how you felt when Macavity took me away from you? That is exactly how Victoria feels. It's not fair Munkus, especially when they have done nothing wrong. I helped you raise Misto - we both know he is like you; a gentleman."

Munkustrap looked to the ground, considering his mate's words. It was possible that he could be mistaken. He rather hoped he was. After all, he loved both cats dearly. He would willingly give his life for either of them. But, what he had seen was unmistakable.

"But, Deme!" he exclaimed, coming towards her a few steps, "I saw them together! Our dear little daughter was on top of him! There is no mistaking that!"

"Has it occurred to you that Misto is sick and she was trying to help him?" She asked softly, hoping her mate was beginning to see the light.

"How is that helping him?!" Munk exclaimed, throwing his paws into the air in near hysteria, "That was nothing like helping him! What could he possibly have asked her in order for her to take a position like that?!"

"Maybe it was an accident. We were caught like that before if you remember. I was lying on your chest and Deuteronomy walked in. I only ended up there because we were play fighting." She murmured, bringing her paw to his cheek. She would make it right.

He looked away from her for a moment, realizing his error. He was just so concerned about protecting his daughter. He had already had one tom that he had trusted hurt her. he couldn't bear having another.

"Oh Deme," he sighed, looking into her eyes, "I really screwed this up, huh? Gah! I was just so concerned with protecting her, I reacted and assumed instead of asked for the truth!"

He took the paw on his cheek and gave it a subtle squeeze. He felt like a complete idiot now.

She rubbed her cheek against his.

"It's okay... I sent Victoria back to Misto. She is happier with him. We can speak with them altogether tonight. If Misto feels well enough of course." She murmured, taking one of his hands to her stomach with a smile.

He smiled down at her swollen belly, rubbing his paw over it with a sigh.

"If Misto ever wants to see me again, that is," he replied shaking his head, "We didn't part on friendly terms, obviously,"

She nuzzled his shoulder lovingly.

"He will, Munk. He loves you like a father, he will see you again. I know it." She murmured softly.

"Well, here's hoping," he shrugged, looking over her stomach once more, "Let's just hope you're a boy, too"

It was a while later when Demeter climbed from their den, leaving the tired Munkustrap to relax. She looked up, seeing Victoria leaving Jellylorem's den with a few supplies. She waved to her daughter with a smile, nodding to show how her talk with Munkus went.

Victoria was incredibly relieved. She nodded back to her mother and thanked the Everlasting cat for giving her such a Mum.

Demeter smiled to her daughter as she caught sight of her new accessory - a pale blue collar with silver charms. She had to fight a kittenish squeal of delight as she realised what it was - it was Misto's necklace; he had proposed! She ducked back into her den and quickly hugged Munkustrap.

"You won't believe what I have just seen." She gushed excitedly, acting like a kitten in her delight. "It seems Victoria has a new accessory."

"Hmm, what?" Munkustrap asked groggily, just waking from a nap, "What's she wearing?"

He stretched and gave a great yawn. Sleep was always a wonderful thing when he could fit it into his busy schedule.

"An engagement necklace from Misto! I told you he would never take advantage of her!" Demeter cried happily. She knew the tuxedo tom would never hurt Victoria. This simply proved he loved her.

Munkustrap was speechless for a moment. He felt so many things at once. He was happy, for the both of them, but he was also a little sad. At first he was smiling, but his smile turned into a sad frown.

"Oh," he exclaimed, quietly, "My baby's all grown up,"

Demeter chuckled, licking his cheek gently.

"Our baby, but it is about time. It took her five toms to find the one that truly mattered. I think she was beginning to lose hope. I'm glad she has Misto." She purred softly, grooming his head fur lovingly.

"I don't think I'd trust any other tom with her," he said sternly, with a firm nod, "But it will be good for them both. The, when they're ready, they can adopt some kittens."

"Indeed it will be good for them - Victoria has always wanted a family. I just wonder exactly how big a family." Demeter murmured. She smiled to Munk before laughing at something she remembered. "I remember when she first said to me how many kittens she wanted - she wanted eight or nine when she was about a year old. I wonder if that has changed..."

At first, Munkustrap listened pleasantly and calmy. But as soon as Demeter mentioned how many kits Victoria wanted to have, he fainted dead-away!

Demeter giggled, kneeling beside her mate. She stroked his head gently.

"Oh dear."

He lay there, perfectly unconscious.

* * *

She entered Misto den, a sigh of relief escaped her. She felt as if Bustopher Jones had just been lifted off of her shoulders. She no longer needed to worry.

"Here it is, Misto," she said, resting the things upon his nest and seating herself beside them, "A warmer blanket, some herbs to soothe your cough, a few treats and more honey,"

She laid out the items as she listed them and looked up into his eyes.

"Did I miss anything?"

He shook his head and grinned, he stretched out his body. He was beginning to feel alot better under her care. He coughed slightly before returning his gaze to her, something about her seemed happier.

"What's put you in such a good mood?" He asked curiously cocking his head.

"My mother straightened everything out with my father, "she replied, nuzzling into him almost aggressively, "That would put anyone in a good mood!"

Misto beamed and embraced her, in his happiness he kissed her. He could be with her now! Not that he wasn't before...

He was just so happy! He could be with the one he loved forever.

She arched into the kiss, grinning as well and, letting him kiss her as long as he liked. She was just as ecstatic! Mateship plans were already swirling through her head.

"We are going to have to tell your parents at some point." He murmured. "I have to make amends with Munk."

"Indeed, you should," she replied, smiling up at him, "I don't know what you said to my father, but it probably wasn't kind."

She nuzzled into his chest, purring and contented to be in his arms.

He nuzzled her delicate shoulder ruffs, inhaling her sweet scent. He purred to her gently.

"What would you like to do now Vic?"

"I have no idea," she sighed, rubbing against him and tracing his bowtie spot, "But, I'll be happy to do anything,"

Mistoffelees nuzzled her gently and held her close.

"You should be careful what you say Vic. I might all of a sudden decide to hold you and never let you go because your 'happy to do anything'. Why don't you tell me about your ideas for our mateship ceremony? I'm sure you have some."

"You holding me forever wouldn't be so bad," she giggled, licking his bowtie spot, "But, I beleive we should invite everyone in the yard. We could have fairylights all around and there would be dancing. Lots of dancing. And we could decorate with white, pink and blue. I like pink,"

Mistoffelees chuckled, nuzzling her forehead as she licked his chest.

"I would like everyone to come, is there any specific time you want it to take place?" He asked curiously.

"I really like the evening, with the moon showing above," she smiled dreamily for a moment and then frowned, "Unless it rains, of course,"

He chuckled, nuzzling her again,

"I think we should have our ceremony at the ball. It's only about a week away, never in our history has there ever been a rainy ball." He murmured his suggestion into her ear.

"Hmm, I rather like that," she replied, laying her head upon his chest, "But, would there be time?"

"There will be, in the place where we invite the Jellicles to the ball we could have our ceremony." He suggested; the Macavity song was removed last year after the fiends gatecrashing at the ball prior; thus making more time for their ceremony.

"Very well," she grinned, nuzzling up against him once more, "I really like that idea. No one would have any reason not to come,"

He nodded, glad she approved of his idea. He cocked his head slightly.

"Who would you like to officiate it?" He asked softly, every mateship ceremony had to be witnessed for it to be official - to prevent elopement. He chuckled at her affectionate nuzzles and snuggles.

"With a dance for everyone to see," she replied, without even having to think it over, "That way, no one can suspect us of any plans to escape,"

She purred against him. She was completely struck with a sense of wonderment that this was actually really happening. It was so dreamlike and surreal.

He chuckled at her obvious delight.

"Would you like any bridekits?" He asked, bridekits would bring food to the ceremony and help the queen to be mated prepare for her ceremony. He had already got an idea for who his groomkits would be, if Victoria approved. The tux wanted Pouncival, the one tom that had been Mistoffelees friend since the beginning, if he could have two of them he would also choose Tumblebrutus. The groomkits were in charge of the guests, tending to them and making sure they are present for the ceremony. One from each group, groomkits and bridekits, would be in charge of holding the collars that would be exchanged at the ending of the ceremony. Misto purred as billions of creative ideas flitted inside his alabaster skull, a few caught his eye and he mentally locked them into a box and would look at them later.

He returned his attention to the queen in his arms with a smile.

Victoria had to think over his question for a moment. She could see all of the thoughts for it flitting through his eyes and on his features. She certainly wanted her friends involved in her mateship, but she didn't want them to be if Misto had no one. Was he considering anyone? She wasn't really sure how many tom friends he had. Although, she thought he and Pounce seemed rather close.

"I would like my friends to be my bridekits," she began, slowly and hesitantly, "But, not if you don't have a groomkit. I don't want to have five friends up there and you have no one. That would not be fair,"

Misto smiled at how she thought to include everyone, his eyes softened at her concern over his own groomkits. He chuckled and placed a digit to her maw gently. He bumped his nose against hers before saying.

"I have two or three in mind; I was thinking Pouncival, Tumblebrutus and perhaps Tugger." He chuckled slightly at his choices. Why Tugger? You might ask, well the Maine coon was like an uncle to the little tux.

"Oh, good," she sighed, letting out a breath she hadn't even realized she was holding, "Three toms to five queens seems like a reasonable amount, right?"

She was glad that Misto had a few good and close friends. Everyone needed a friend or two. She knew that all too well. she was so thankful for Jemima, Etcy, Electra and Rumple. What would she ever do without them? Her face then scrunched up as she thought about Misto's choices. She didn't mind any of them really.

"Um, I don't mind your choices," she started, trying to put this in the right way, "But, if Pouncival keeps standing on his head, making odd faces or if Tugger is going to flirt during the whole thing, I will not be very pleased,"

Misto chuckled, he should have expected a reaction like this. He answered her jokingly.

"If Tugger tries to flirt before we are mated I will personally castrate him, with Pounce I'm sure I can persuade him to behave. Tumble will be fine."

"I completely trust Tumble," she replied, "But, Pouncey has a way of misbehaving. Though, if he can behave when we have our rehearsal, then I will let him. I don't want to seem rude or unkind to him, though. I love Pounce. He's such a sweet and funny little tom. But, one wrong move.."

She trailed off, for she knew she would not say anything very ladylike.

Misto chuckled, nuzzling his mate soothingly.

"Remind me never to get in your bad books." he murmured playfully in her ear. He wrapped his arms tighter around her waist.

"Pounce will behave - I'll make sure of it." the magical tom murmured softly to his queen.

"You never could get in my bad books," she murmured softly, leaning against him with a small and warm shiver going up her spine, "Thank you for ensuring this. I don't want to be Bridezilla, but I want the whole thing to be nice. And I want us to work together, so the whole thing is perfect for the both of us,"

She rubbed up against him, purring softly in delight and licked one of his shoulders.

"How I wish we could just do it now," she sighed, looking to his lips a moment, but bringing herself back to focus on his eyes, "I want to be your mate so badly,"

He nuzzled her gently, they could be mated right now if they wanted; all they had to do was go to Old Deuteronomy. Misto murred at her licks, he noticed her glance to his mouth and when she finished speaking his brought his lips to her own. He drew away.

"I want to be your mate very much Vic, but after the run in with your dad I don't think it would be wise for us to elope." He chuckled; in truth the tabby had terrified him earlier.

She sighed, nodding in agreement. her father was forgiving, as far as her Mum had said. However, she was afraid one wrong move would send them into the exact same situation. A sad cycle of mistrust and pain. She closed her eyes a moment, feeling the pain of loosing Misto a second time. She did not want to do that again.

"Yes, I agree," she muttered, stroking his headfur, "Besides, you're still not well. better, but not well. You need an appetite, again,"

He cringed at the thought of eating something but nodded. He had barely stomached the mash she had made earlier. He licked her arm as she stroked his headfur, he purred audibly to show his pleasure at her touches. The tom seemed to know what she was thinking when he said softly.

"I'm not going anywhere Victoria; not now, not ever." he said in his mellow tones, he hoped he would be able to keep that promise.

"How do you always seem to know what I'm thinking?" she asked him quietly, stroking a paw down his chest ruffles, "I didn't even sigh or anything!"

She lay her head against his shoulder. Taking care of him was almost wearing her out. Perhaps, she simply needed a catnap. Afterall, he was a rather pleasant pillow. A pleasant and purring pillow.

"Your eyes give everything away, my queen." he murmured softly, rubbing her back with his paws, he leaned back against the blankets. He let her lay on him, he groomed her head gently.

"You can sleep if you want. I can look after myself for a few hours." he reassured her with a gentle smile. He stroked down the fine fur on her back gently.

"So do yours," she quipped back, settling down onto him, " But, I would like to rest for a moment, since you mention it."

She yawned widely, covering her paw over her parted mouth. She lay her head upon his chest, releasing a very contented breath.

"Sometimes, I think you read my mind," she murmured sleepily.

He pouted slightly before nuzzling her again, he hummed a song to her. He let his mouth form the words as he sang her to sleep.

"_Golden slumbers kiss your eyes_

_Smiles await when you rise_

_Sleep pretty kitten_

_Do not cry_

_And I will sing a lullaby._"

He knew the song was childish, like the one a queen would sing to her restless child but it reminded him of his mother; his real mother.

"_Cares you know not,_

_Therefore sleep_

_While over you a watch I'll keep_

_Sleep pretty kitten_

_Do not cry_

_And I will sing a lullaby._"

He nuzzled her sleepy form, wondering if his lullaby had helped.

"That's so pretty, misto," she muttered dreamily, her eyes fully closed and her breathing becoming deeper and longer afterwards.

His efforts had proved fruitful. She had fallen fast asleep.

The tom smiled, he was content to lay beside her till she woke. He thought of everything their life could be, he wiled away the minutes whilst she slept easily - his head was constantly entertaining him with various scenarios of their mated life. He couldn't contain his purrs at some of them and made a mental note to talk to her about at a later time.

She cooed in her sleep, rolling over and presently fell off of him, landing upon the floor. She groaned, slightly, rubbing her head and the sleep out of her eyes.

"Ow," she mumbled before sitting up and looking about her, "What happened?"

He peered over from the nest and stifled a chuckle at her disorientated state.

"I believe you just fell out of the nest Victoria." He chuckled, offering her his paws to get to her feet.

She frowned deeply, taking his offered paws and erected herself, before coming over to him and settling back down beside him once more.

"How long was I asleep?" she asked through a large yawn, still groggy enough to care nothing for stifling it.

"An hour or two, I wasn't really paying attention." He admitted bashfully, his attention had been solely on his hopes and dreams for their future. He ensnared her waist again with his arms and groomed her head fur.

"You look beautiful with a bed head but I don't think you will want to see your parents with one." He smiled, he hoped she hadn't forgotten about them having to go and see Munkus and Demeter about their mateship. Mistoffelees was also planning on asking Munkustrap to be the one that lead Victoria to him for the traditional dance.

She huffed in reply, not fully awake enough to respond. She leaned into each and very lick, beginning to purr. Each tongue graze was frim enough to comb through her pelt, but also gentle enough for it to be very pleasant. How she adored this bonding time with him. She wondered if these silent baths were one of his favourite moments as well. She adored spending time with him.

"I forgot we were seeing my parents this evening," she purred, yawning quietly, but this time covering her mouth in a ladylike manner, "I wonder what Mum is cooking,"

He murred at the attitude she had towards his touches, he returned her mane to its normal place. He licked his ears gently, more for the bonding than the actual grooming. He

He loved to be near her, even just seeing her brought joy to his heart.

The tom chuckled to her and murmured softly in his ear.

"Well, I hope we find out soon - I'm starting to get hungry again." He waggled his eyebrows playfully as he added. "Do you think there will be any rice pudding?"

"Quite possibly," she laughed with a large grin, as she pushed herself up and placed a paw on either of his shoulders, "It's good to know your appetite is back. And now, it's time for your grooming!"

She quickly began to place every strand of fur in their proper place, joyously happy. she wanted him to look his best. Besides, she knew just how much he enjoyed every one of her touches and purrs. She enjoyed making him happy. He was a tom who was gentle and loving and good. He deserved to be happy, in every possible way he could be. She hoped to be one of the biggest elements of his joy. She wanted him to be perpetually smiling and content. She knew it was impossible, but she wanted to try her hardest to make him this way.

He playfully pouted and tried to shrug out from her touches, like a kitten. He smiled as her touches relaxed him and soon he was purring like a Ferrari. He closed his eyes, raising his head to let her clean all of his shoulder area. It felt nice; he gave her forehead a few licks whenever the opportunity presented itself. He ran his paws down her side gently.

"I never knew I could put you in such ecstasy by simply licking over you," she trilled, rubbing her face into his before she continued to clean over him.

She licked his chest ruffles to gleaming and grazed her tongue over the rest of his pelt until it shown with small twinkling sparkles. She didn't know she could groom him until he shown like silver. She smiled in delight, partly amazed that he looked more magical than he had usually appeared.

"I think I'm fully satisfied now," she whispered, kissing him softly on the lips, "You look stunning,"

She sat back from him and stretched elegantly, stretching her paws before her and reaching as far as she could.

He blushed slightly and reached to lick her hip gently as she stretched - it was the only thing he could reach after all.

"You grooming me is the best thing in the world - being beside you makes me feel like I'm in Heaviside." He smiled shyly to her before following suit and stretching, his bib nearly touching the blankets. He marvelled at the silvery sparkles in his coat - he didn't even know they were there!

The tom got up and offered a paw to her.

"Would you like to walk or teleport?" He asked with a coy smile.

She took his paw, easily being hoisted up.

"I never have teleported before," she replied hesitantly, quite unsure about the whole thing, "Is it safe?"

She knew a magical cat could easily transport himself around, but could he bring her along so easily and effortlessly? Wouldn't she be heavy? Would it hurt? She was completely unsure about the whole thing.

He chuckled and nuzzled her cheek gently.

"I have transported a few kittens around before - the seven from a hat if you recall." He smiled wider at the reference to his song before continuing. "It's quite fun, though the first time you may be a little dizzy."

"I don't mind being dizzy, if you are there to catch me," she said honestly and truthfully, "But, I want to be a cat who supports your powers. So, teleporting it is,"

She had no idea of all that teleporting entailed, but it couldn't be that difficult, right? All she had to do was stand there, right?

Mistoffelees nodded, running his digits over her cheeks to make her close her eyes. He mumbled one of his imaginary words and the two of them were suddenly outside of Munkustrap's den. He caught Victoria in his arms as he rapidly dispelled his own dizziness - years if practice and spinning kind of gave you a form of immunity.

He looked at her white face as he watched for her reactions.

"That was... thrilling," she exclaimed, shaking her head to rid herself of that dizzy feeling, "We're already here?"

That had taken so much faster than she had been expecting. She had imagined a long, luminescent tunnel with bright swirling lights. All she got was here one moment and there the next.

He chuckled, stroking her temples to help relieve her dizziness. He nodded in response to her question. He had to remind Tugger every time they teleported not to tell everyone how 'amazing' and 'wonderful' it was for fear that when he did teleport a cat they would be disappointed.

He chuckled at her dazed expression; nudging her cheek with his nose as he said.

"You fell for what Tugger said too I see?"

"I suppose," she sighed, with a slight blush, finally standing on her paws, "But, now that we're here I must set a few ground rules. I love you, but I don't think my parents would appreciate certain public displays of affection. Holding paws is about it, I think,"

He chuckled and licked her cheek. He pecked her on the lips playfully.

"Better had savour it whilst I can." He chuckled before nodding, taking her paw in his own. He headed to the entrance to her parents den, banging his paw softly on the wall.

"You cheeky little..." she muttered, though a smile was on her features.

She took a steadying, trying not to become anxious as she awaited on her parents to open up. She knew everything was going to be patched over, but she still couldn't shake that feeling of doubt. What if she lost Misto again? She couldn't do it! She knew she couldn't. She decided to avert her attention to something else. Like Misto said, best enjoy it whilst they can. She nuzzled over his shoulder quickly, deciding the distraction was much better than the doubt and worry.

Demeter walked to the entrance and smiled, she dipped her head to Misto and hugged them both gently. Mistoffelees buried his face in her neck as she did and he expressed his affection for her best he could. She had practically raised him and would always be there for him. He stepped back to let Victoria receive her embrace.

The gold and black queen smiled to the couple.

"Please, come inside. Munkustrap is waiting for us; he's dishing up our dinner." She murmured, rubbing her stomach absently

Victoria took her mother's embrace affectionately and whole-heartedly. She stepped inside, following after Misto and once she saw her father, she unconsciously began to squeeze Misto's paw a little tighter. This was the moment of truth. Had things really changed?

"Hi there, you two," Munkustrap said somewhat awkwardly, turning from his task to view them, "I'm glad you decided to come over; especially you, Misto. Feeling any better?"

Munkustrap asked because he was genuinely concerned. He had figured out that part of the mess that had occured was his stress over his mate's pregnancy. He hadn't quite been sleeping as he should. Unfortunately, his tired and frazzled brain had automatically assumed the worst of an innocent situation and he snapped. He hoped Mistoffelees would be understanding and forgive him. Sometimes, he played the protective father role all too well.

The tux hesitated for a moment before, in a kittenish manner, ran up to the tabby and hugged him close.

"I'm sorry Munkus, I shouldn't have said those things I said." He murmured to the tabby, he didn't care that queens were watching - he wanted to apologise to Munkus. Their earlier fight had been subconsciously gnawing at his insides since their fight, seeing the tabby had brought it all to the surface.

Demeter couldn't help the little 'Aww' that escaped her at the Tux's actions and smiled to Victoria slightly, she giggled a bit when Mistoffelees refused to let go of the tabby until he accepted his apology.

Munkustrap was entirely caught off guard, but he grabbed the little tom in a bear hug, ruffling his headfur with his knuckles.

"I shouldn't have assumed the worst of you, Misto," Munkustrap sighed, feeling partly ashamed, "What you said, you said out of hurt. I cannot hold that against you. I accused you of things you hadn't done, solely because my tired brain thought something had happened. I don't think I should be assuming anything any time soon,"

Victoria let out an audible sigh she didn't know she had been holding in. She was entirely relieved. Her family was back together again. Nothing could upset her now. She was almost in tears she was so happy.

"Why don't we get seated?" she asked, hoping misto would realize how long that hug was actually lasting.

Misto licked the older tom's shoulder ruffles gently. He was slightly loath to let go of the tom he had earlier fallen out with but nodded. He released the Tabby and approached his queenfriend, he offered his paw to her with a smile.

The tux lead her to the blanketed dining area and Demeter soon followed, they sat together and waited for Munkus to bring whatever wonderful food Demeter had made. The tux held his future mates paw and stroked it gently with the other. He curled his tail around her slightly with a smile.

She couldn't help but smile back at him, her eyes sparkling. He had to be the greatest tom in the world. He was unlike any other tom she had ever known. That was one of the greatest things about him. And once you secured his trust and love, affectionate nuzzles and licks came in surplus. Not that she minded.

Munkustrap came over to the dining room table with plates full of mouse cakes, roasted pigeon and cream sauce. The smell wafted over the small eating area, making all of the cats very hungry. He set the plates down for each individual cat and took a seat beside his mate. He hastened a glance to Mistoffelees and Victoria and smiled. They seemed lost in each other.

Misto smile grew wider before turning to the meal, more to stop him from nuzzling her than to show interest. He smiled to Munkus as he was handed his meal before saying to Demeter.

"This looks amazing. By the way, when's the kit due?" He cocked his head slightly and motioned towards her stomach. He nibbled on a mouse cake, his appetite slowly returning.

"Anytime next week I think, it's very eager to be outside." The queen smiled and moved slightly closer to Munkustrap, she took a bite of the roast pigeon as she hid her flustered state, caused by his compliment.

"We're still throwing around some names," Munk added, "Not quite sure what we like yet."

Munkustrap was inwardly dancing that everything was back to normal. It had been so awkward and painful to think he had to cut off Misto for that short period of time. He was so glad he had seen the error of his ways. There was no way he was ever going to get in the way of Victoria's love life again. Especially, with the only tom who had ever treated her rightly.

"They haven't even asked Coricopat and tantomile what they're having," Victoria chimed in, her hunger making its way eveident as she stuck her fork into the pidgeon and took a bite of the savory meat, "They want it to be a surprise,"

Misto couldn't contain his chuckle, he cocked his head for a moment and his shoulders faintly glimmered. His eyes widened in wonder before he grinned.

"I know what it is too, you know." He smiled to them all knowingly as he ate his meal. "But I won't say anything if you don't want me to."

The tux smiled softly to Demeter and Munkustrap; he was just as excited as them - if not more so. This was like getting a sibling for the tux that had spent most of his life without any true relatives.

Demeter smiled to the conjurer.

"Please don't Misto - the suspense is all part of the fun!" the queen smiled, rubbing her stomach more. She pretended to catch sight of Victoria's necklace and her smile grew wider. "What a pretty collar! Where did you get it Vicky dear?"

"Um, well," Victoria, who had been caught entirely off-guard, blushed and focused her entire concentration on eating, "Misto gave it to me."

She had no idea why she was so embarrassed. Maybe it was the knowing grin on her mother's face. Sometimes, her Mum couldn't help but be a nosey-body. It was almost like meddling, but she could forgive it because she loved her mother.

Munkustrap looked over to Misto as he noticed his daughter's demeanour and checked a rather large grin upon his face. A knowing look crossed his features, but he feigned ignorance as if he hadn't already been informed by his mate.

"That was awfully nice of you, Misto," he exclaimed calmly, taking a bite of a mouse cake, "It most of cost something terrible,"

He shook his head and shrugged. He felt a heat rush to his cheeks as the two older cats rested their gaze on him.

"I made it actually, It just cost me alot of energy." he murmured shyly, edging closer to Victoria. "I-I-I proposed to her with it."

The tux shrunk back, looking down, expecting an outburst from the silver protector.

Demeter too, glanced to Munkustrap; her smile never faultered as she watched for his feigned reactions.

Munkustrap averted his attention to his dinner, pretending to be entirely nonchalant. Inwardly, he was actually very proud of the tom. Mistoffelees had never been a bold cat, but his proposal showed how much Victoria really meant to him. Munk was also a little bit saddened as well. The two kits he had raised were now adults and in love. They were starting a new chapter, one were they would need his guidance less. He was grieved for what he would lose, but ecstatic for what they would gain. He finally looked up, a small smile on his face.

"Congratulations to the both of you," he said simply, awaiting their reactions.

Victoria's face shot up, her mouth agape in shock. Had her father just given them approval? After all that had gone one? She was flabbergasted. She had no idea what to say. She looked to Mistoffelees to see how her tom felt about it.

Misto shared an equally confused look with Victoria, He hugged the white queen close before smiling to Munkus.

"I'm glad you approve…" The tom murmured, he had grabbed Vicky to stop himself from glomping the silver tabby. He was so happy to have the approval of his father-figure.

Demeter hugged Munk awkwardly from the side, She nuzzled him to show her appreciation at his acceptance.

"Just no kits too soon." She said jokingly.

"Or ever," he murmured under his breath, still the ever-protective father, then spoke audibly, "You have my blessing. Have you decided when you want the ceremony to take place?"

Victoria purred into Misto's form, nuzzling him ever so slightly. She was still self-conscious about being affectionate to him in front of her parents, but she couldn't help herself. They could be mates!

"We were hoping for the Ball," she answered, looking from her parents to Misto and back.

Mistoffelees' ears twitched slightly as he strained to hear what Munkus said, He nodded in agreement to Victoria's words. He relinquished his hold on her slightly.

He nuzzled her head gently, taking the last of his meal and finishing it as he waited for the next question to be hurled at them.

"Then the ball it shall be!" Demeter smiled excitedly. "Oh! Munkus - You could be the one to dance with Victoria up to Misto!"

"I would have it no other way," Munk replied to his mate, kissing her forehead, gently, "If Victoria doesn't mind."

"You're my father," Victoria giggled, "I wouldn't want anyone else to."

"Then it's all settled," Munkustrap nodded.

Misto grinned kittenishly and looked to Demeter with his ochre eyes.

The black and gold queen giggled but got up; she knew he wanted seconds - he always did. She was somewhat loathe to escape her mate's arms but managed regardless. She came back holding another roast pigeon which she quickly dispended onto the tux's plate.

When the conjurer finished he glanced up at Demeter.

"Would you be interested in catering?"

The queen smiled as she settled back beside her mate.

"I thought you would never ask. By the way, I have some rice pudding in the cupboards ready for you."

Victoria finally finished her plate, and moved it to the side in order to lean on the table and watch her future mate with her head in her paw.

"Don't gorge yourself, Misto," she cooed softly.

"Which reminds me of what I was going to ask earlier," Munkustrap said, shrotly after rolling his eyes at Misto's antics, "How are you feeling, Misto? I heard you were sick,"

Misto smiled up at the silver tabby.

"I'm alot better, as you can see. All thanks to Victoria forcing me to eat a mash of herbs." he jabbed his to-be-mate playfully. He returned his gaze to Munkustrap. "What about you? I hear you've been covered two or three patrols a day - that must be tiring."

"As you can tell by my earlier outburst," Munkustrap quipped back with a smirk, "Yes, it's tiring. But, everyone wants a vacation right at this time. Glad to know you're better, though,"

"So long as he doesn't stuff himself into another illness," Victoria added, smugly, "I would be the one to take care of that too, you know,"

She poked her fiancée back, right in the side of the stomach. She was so surprised her parents weren't saying anything about their flirting. Maybe it was acceptable now that they were intended. Besides, "stop flirting at the table" seemed like a ridiculous reprimand.

Misto jolted at her touch to his stomach, his eyes widening as he eeped like a mouse, he covered his mouth quickly and looked down shyly.

The tux had always made that noise whenever someone prodded him in the side and it always left him embarressed. He ducked his white head and went back to eating.

Victoria couldn't help but giggle a great deal. That noise had always entertained her, ever since they were kittens. Such a tomly sound for an adult tom.

"Deme, I think we have a mouse problem again," Munk sighed, smirking at Misto.

Misto's ears laid back to show his embarrassment, he stuck his tongue out kittenishly at the silvery Tabby and white queen.

Demeter reached to ensnare the tux in a cuddle.

"I think it's cute! Leave Little Mouse - I mean Misto be!" she giggled at her slip up; Misto didn't mind Demeter calling him Little Mouse because as a kit he had quite often squeaked after a feeding.

The tux gently slid from her embrace, he leapt on Vicky playfully and tickled her sides. He didn't care they were in front of her parents - He wanted to get her back for humiliating him! He grinned as he tickled her ribs.

"Ah! Ah! Stop it! Sto-o-o-op!" she squealed, laughing hysterically, but also partly annoyed, for he was actually hurting her a little bit.

She hated getting tickled! The worst part was, he knew exactly what spots tickled the most! That was one of the downsides of knowing Mistoffelees since kittenhood.

"Alright, you two," Munk sighed, a large and amused smirk on his face, "That's enough. I shouldn't have to call you down for playing at the table at this age,"

Misto grinned and helped his pretty queen sit up, He smiled to Demeter as she spoke softly.

"I'm going to lay down for a bit - I'm tired." she murmured softly, slinking into the shadowed bed area.

Mistoffelees smirked to his queenfriend and winked at her playfully. He turned to Munkustrap.

"We should be going too, Do you mind if Victoria stays with me? Or would you prefer for her to be here?" He asked, some fathers didn't mind but Munkus was very particular.

Victoria stuck her tongue out at Misto, very kittenishly indeed.

"We haven't had dessert, yet," Munkustrap exclaimed, getting up to get the aforementioned treat.

"I'll stay with you, Little Mouse," Victoria said, patronizingly, and grinning impishly.

Misto scowled to her slightly, even though his eyes gave away his mirth.

"Don't make me tickle you, Little Ghost." he prodded her white coat gently as he waited for Munkustrap to return.

"I'm going to haunt you for the rest of your life," she replied playfully, leaning a bit closer to him.

Meanwhile, Munkustrap had his back turned, taking the rice pudding from the cupboard and retrieved some dessert plates from another drawer.

"Maybe I like being haunted." he tapped her nose gently as Munkustrap appeared. The Tux couldn't contain his beam at the sight of the rice pudding. He bounced on the blankets slightly in his excitement - He now had two loves of his life and he wasn't about to neglect either of them!

Munkustrap set the plates down, cocking his eyebrow at what Mistoffelees said. He was such an odd little tom. How had he ever raised a cat so weird?

"That rice pudding will haunt you if you eat enough of it," she giggled, but stuck her spoon into the delicious dessert.

The conjurer quickly set into his meal, he ate half of it quickly. He looked up as if remembering Munkustrap and Victoria were there, he rubbed the back of his headfur bashfully. He ate the other half slowly, even though it hurt him to do so.

"Like I said - I like being haunted."

"Why do I have a feeling that I'd still be lost even if I asked?" Munkustrp sighed, chuckling at Mitso's adoration of his dessert.

Victoria shook her head at Misto's appetite, but she was glad it had returned to him. He wouldn't look the same if the sickness had made him gaunt and skinny. She was glad his lack of hunger hadn't lasted too long.

"Just be that way, then," she laughed, daintily eating her treat.

Misto glanced to Munk and grinned.

"Its alot simpler than most of our conversations - I called her a ghost, Vicky said she'd haunt me forever then said that Rice Pudding would haunt me forever too. I simply said I like being haunted." He explained to the older tom as he forced himself to slow his eating.

The tux glanced to Victoria and his grin grew wider at her comment. He wondered if he resembled the Cheshire cat.

"Like I said, I'm still partly lost," Munk laughed, shaking his head and eating his rice pudding.

Victoria smiled sweetly up at Misto and jabbed him in the stomach once more in order to make him eep.

The tux let out a loud eep and quickly covered his maw, giving Victoria a look that said he'd get her back later. His white tipped tail touched one of her most ticklish spots gently to show what he meant as he finished his dessert.

Her face was immediately set into a warning glare. She would only poke him again if he tickled her. She batted his tail away from her side beneath the table.

Munkustrap, without even looking up, told them once more to stop messing with each other under the table.

Mistoffelees grinned; the Tabby knew them so well! He curled his tail around the white queen's leg anyway, to show she would never get away.

Her tail poked him in the side once more, her smile growing very wide and playful. She had ways of getting back at him as well. He didn't even know yet, but she had so many.

"To answer your question earlier, Misto," Munkustrap began, finishing his treat, "Victoria should probably stay with you. I can still detect a feint stuffed nose in your voice. Best have a nurse until you're fully recovered,"

He got up to remove the used dishes from the table.

"Since I'm up, does anyone want more dessert? We have plenty," Munk stated, looking knowingly over to Misto.

Misto nodded, thankful that Munkustrap would let her stay. At the mention of dessert his ears pricked up.

"Me please!"

He prodded the white queen's leg again and stuck his tongue out at her; he tickled her side gently with his tail. He grinned at her, He was glad he had a playful queen - the rest would think he's a loony!

She held in a small whimper, trying not to react to his tail tickling her. She batted it away once more, pinning it down upon the floor.

"Stop it! Not now!" she hissed under her breath, "You know that tickles!"

Munkustrap went to the kitchen, dropped of the soiled dishes to their respective place and brought the rest of the rice pudding to the table. He sat down once more and shoved the bowl over to Misto.

"Have as much as you want," he suggested, "No one loves it half so much as you,"

Munkustrap stood again with a stretch and a stifled yawn.

"I'm heading off to bed, you two," He stated, smiling at them, "Goodnight,"

He came over to his daughter and kissed her on the head.

"Goodnight, Daddy," she replied, smiling up at him.

He ruffled Mistoffelees' headfur with a paw.

The tux nodded, getting up. He bowed politely to Munkustrap and took a portion of the rice pudding, he conjured a jar with his magic and teleported it to his den. He ducked at the ruffles to his headfur before saying softly.

"Goodnight Munkustrap." Mistoffelees added a few more words that were unintelligible, the slight sparkle on his shoulders revealing they were spells. "You will sleep well tonight, better than you have done in a while."

He had performed the spells to show his appreciation at the Tabby's acceptance of their engagement and for forgiving the magician's earlier antics. He slipped his black paw into his queenfriend's one and looked to her, ready to teleport them.

Munkustrap nodded, patting Misto on the shoulder before retreating to bed. All was right in his world.

Victoria stood from the table and nodded hesitantly to him. This teleporting thing was so new to her, but she didn't mind it too much.

Within a heartbeat the two of them were within his den, he held her up as he waited for the dizziness to dispel.

He nuzzled her cheek gently.

"Ugh," Victoria moaned, shaking her head, "Maybe I should have digested a little more,"

She thought it would be best to stay within his arms until her dizziness had fully left her. She wondered if she would ever get the hang of this whole teleporting thing.

"How did those seven kittens ever handle teleportation?" she asked, with a small laugh.

He laughed at her reference to his feats.

"They were unconscious until I pulled them from the hat, but shh - a magician never should reveal his secrets!" he chuckled, kissing her nose playfully.

"What would you like to do Vic?"

"But, you just told me," she quipped, smirking to him and finally standing up, "I would like to do whatever you want."

She put her arms out to the sides, trying to keep her balance. She stayed erect for a moment, but quickly lost her footing and started to tumble back.

He lunged to catch her - momentarily disappearing into thin air, they ended up in a pile with him beneath her. He groaned and chuckled slightly.

"Teleportation does have its upsides." He smiled to the queen on top of him.

Victoria blushed, removing herself from on top of Misto. Her dizziness had finally subsided.

"Thanks for catching Me." she murmured quietly, "I guess it's good for catching a clumsy cat..."

"You're not clumsy, your just dizzy." he chuckled, leaping to his feet again. He stretched up, taking a deep breath as he did so, he released it when he relaxed. From his throat came a soft purr as he contemplated the events of the evening.

"I don't really enjoy being dizzy," she sighed, shuffling her paws on the ground as she decided to stay upon the ground.

He chuckled, swooping down and picking her up in his arms - contrary to popular belief even though he was short he was very strong. He held her close to him and his purring got louder as he laid her on the nest of blankets. He sprawled out beside her.

"Any better?"

"Much." she replied, nodding, "I didn't know you could sweep me off my feet so,"

She grinned at him flirtatiously, purring up against him. She licked the bridge of his nose, a warm feeling shooting through her body. She loved being so close to him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked curiously, "You ate so much!"

"I feel alot better actually - Demeter's cooking could make any cat hungry." He purred in response to her licks, he licked her jaw gently. He chuckled at the thought of sweeping her off her feet before continuing. "If you think I ate so much then you would hate to see me at Tuggers parties."

"Are you that cat who hangs around the snack bar and won't so much as dance, not even once?" she asked with a large grin.

She wondered exactly just how much he could eat and how he managed to stay such a small tom with such a large appetite. It must have had something to do with his powers. There was no way he could retain his weight and size with the way he ate without dispelling some of those calories!

He grinned and prodded her side gently.

"More like I dance the night away and conjure food from the table for me to eat while dancing." he smirked at her. "And you know me - We dance whenever we can! I love to dance! almost as much as I love rice pudding!"

"Or almost as much as me?" she asked her eyes wide and begging like a puppy's, "Or do you love rice pudding more than me?"

He pressed his lips to her nose gently.

"Nothing would ever be loved more by me than you - You are Victoria, the queen perfect for me. Besides, who do I normally dance with whenever I can?" He smiled to her gently, rubbing a finger over her cheek.

"Me," she grinned, stroking a paw over his cheek with a large and soft smile, "I would hate for you to love a dish of food more than me. Especially since it can't do this,"

And she leaned forward and gently kissed him upon the lips, grinning widely as she parted from him.

His cheeks grew warm at her kiss; he was normally the one to initiate things. He loved her kisses though and the change wasn't necessarily a bad one.

"I'm glad you're the only one that can do that - if the kisses from Dance and Rice Pudding are anything like that I will not be able to handle it at all!"

"Well, thank Heaviside I'm the only one able to kiss," she grinned smugly and rubbed her head into his neck, "But speaking of the pudding, what are you going to do with the rest of it? I saw you teleport it away."

He grinned as she remembered his earlier magic.

"Well... I might have a midnight snack... Or maybe give Tugger one of the worst mornings of his life." The tom cocked his head to contemplate. "I wonder how many times he will have to wash his mane to get out all that rice pudding..."

"Oh, don't you dare!" she exclaimed, playfully punching Misto in the stomach, "Uncle Tugger doesn't deserve all that, and you know it!"

He doubled over and clutched his stomach, feigning to be hurt. He let out an 'oaf' and crouched to the floor, burying his face in his knees to hide his grin. His shoulders shook with silent laughter - easily mistaken for rapid gasps.

"Oh, stop being so melodramatic, Stoff." Victoria called, quirking a brow at him.

She hadn't hit him all that hard, and he was simply being silly. At least, she was almost certain he was faking.

The hunched over tom kept shuddering and even began to whimper.


	4. Forgive Me, Saviour?

Behind the queen stood a jet black cat with ochre eyes, it approached her and leapt on her with a playful growl. The hunched over tom disappeared and the white returned to the black cat. He watched for her reactions.

Victoria screeched and did a double take. What in the name of heaviside had just happened to her? She shook her head as if to dispel another bought of dizziness.

"What the heck was that?" she asked him, trying not to let the fear creep into her voice.

He guffawed.

"I told you I would get you back for making me eep!" He chuckled; he looked at her face before breaking into hysterics again. Her face was priceless; he just hoped none of the patrols had heard her.

Her eyes slitted in absolute annoyance and a deep frown overtook her features. She hadn't found whatever he had just done amusing. Her fur was still standing on end.

"I don't see what's so funny," she said curtly, trying to groom her frazzled fur back in place.

He pouted slightly.

"It was a little bit. Your face was hilarious." He murmured gently, his ears pinned slightly.

"Hmph," she huffed, "Frightening me half to death shouldn't be so enjoyable for you. I thought that was a henchcat! I'm not sure whatever you just did, but I don't like it!"

She vigorously groomed her fur, but it still stood on end.

He crossed his arms over his chest; starting to get a little annoyed with the queen.

"I've scared you before, what's different this time?" He asked her, his voice raising slightly.

"You've never used your powers like that! I thought it was a real cat!" she growled, "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"I have used my powers like that quite alot! How on earth do you think I saved Demeter? I can't exactly waltz up looking like this! My father would be able to see me a mile away!" He growled slightly, throwing his paws into the air. He turned away from her and mumbled under his breath, soundproofing the den - if this became a fight then he didn't want anyone hearing.

"But, I'm not your father! I don't appreciate being snuck up on by a fully black cat out of nowhere!" she exclaimed, "I seriously thought that was a henchcat! How in Heaviside's name was I supposed to know you could do that?!"

Was this going to turn into a full-fledged argument? She dearly hoped not! All he had to do was apologize and promise never to do that freaky thing again. She would forgive him, if he said he was sorry.

"If I had looked like myself you would have known it was a trick! Just give up Victoria - I scared you for FUN. End of story." He grumbled, his face softened slightly as he murmured. "I thought you would have known I wouldn't ever hurt you out of spite and I thought you would have known about the patrols that surround the junkyard to stop henchcats - they can only get in with Macavity's help."

"How was I supposed to think any of that through?! You startled me! Adrenaline and my irrational part of my brain kicked in! I wasn't exactly thinking over how much you love me when a sudden fight or flight instinct overtook me!" she exclaimed, her tail lashing back and forth, "It's not my fault I got freaked out, it's most certainly yours!"

"If you hadn't jabbed me I wouldn't have felt inclined to scare you!" He roared back. He turned and slashed his claws on the wall. He panted heavily, feeling alot calmer after his outburst. With a word he cleaned up the scratches and repaired them.

"Just drop it Vic. It was both of us, neither more so than the other."

Her face grew hot and she seethed, not feeling inclined to drop the whole matter in the least. Why should she? Didn't he see that he had absolutely horrified her? A deep and hostile frown overtook her features and she growled.

"How dare you yell at me?!" she shrieked, "It was only a playful liitle jab! No need for you to exact terror inducing revenge upon me! I'm not going to drop it! Not until you apologize for scarring me out of my fur!"

"A jab? You humiliated me in front of your parents! You know how I hate it but you did it anyway!" He took a step towards her; he clenched his fists beside his legs. His tail twitched and his pupils narrowed to dots as he hissed.

"JUST SHUT UP!" He rumbled before bolting up his pipe, you could hear the sound of his claws on metal as he raced to get out. He ran to a nearby clearing and looked up at the moon. He stood in the quiet; the only noise was his panting. He touched his cheeks and felt dampness which he quickly wiped away. The tom quivered slightly from the cold of the night.

Victoria sat motionless for a moment. How had one simple little action caused so much anger and pain? She curled up in the blankets with a whimper, guilt and hurt making their way to her eyes and down her cheeks. He had never yelled at her before, and she was incredibly hurt that it had been over something so little as a playful poke. She had done it because she was playing with him. He had been in a playful mood and she had wanted to play back. She didn't know she had absolutely embarrassed him. He didn't even express that. She curled up further into the blankets, silent sobs racking her shoulders.

She hadn't found it all that necessary for him to get back at her, but now she understood why he did. She thought it was a little spiteful, though. He had absolutely frightened her! Why couldn't he just say sorry and she could as well? Why did he have to be so stubborn and run away from the problem instead of fessing up to it? She couldn't just drop it! It had scared her and his yelling at her for it stung like shards of glass in her heart. She loved him more than any cat in the world, and he had absolutely crushed her with his anger. She didn't know whether to be angry, sad, grieved, scared or simply hurt. She felt all of these emotions at once. She quickly snapped the collar he had given her of her neck. She felt like it had started to suffocate her. She needed room to breathe; room to cool down and think. She couldn't think with that reminder of him around her neck.

* * *

The moon was almost new, with just a slither of white to illuminate the night. The moon calmed him, the clouds blowing beside it. His head grew clearer now he was away from the white queen. The conjurer walked around the clearing, clearing it of any possible trip-hazards. He let his mind go blank, he didn't want to think or feel after his yelling at Vicky.

The tux refused to acknowledge the events of the evening as he slipped into a dance, the one thing that truly provided escape. He spun his was through a conjuring turn, his emotions allowing him to do nearly forty turns. He leapt and danced around as gracefully as a tom could be. The Tux landed crouched and his tail twitched as he fought tears.

The tom got up. He headed quietly back to his den, he peered into the entrance and saw the collar on the floor. He felt his heart go to his throat and his cheeks grew warm. He glanced away and stifled a sob. He was so confused. He headed towards the exit of the Junkyard, slipping silently past the patrolling Alonzo; he left a note on the gate as he slipped into the night.

_'Jellicles, I don't know where I'm going, only that I'm gone. I have not abandoned you - I will return, I just need a while to clear my head._

_-Mistoffelees'_

The black and white tom headed to Bustopher's house, he crawled through the extra-large cat flap and headed to his uncle. Misto brushed against him before laying down a bit away, letting his pain-filled mind succumb to sleep.

Victoria had decided to go back to her parents den after pondering and crying in Mistoffelees den for some time. As soon as she had gotten home, she realized she had left her engagement collar. She hadn't meant to, she had just wanted to take it off for a moment. She left her parent's den to go back for it, but saw Mistoffelees making his way home. His angry outburst had come to her mind once more. She quickly turned on her heel and ran back into the den. She closed herself up in her room. She settled down to sleep, but was only able to toss and turn for hours on end. Once the sun finally came up, her body allowed her rest.

Mistoffelees hung around Bustophers all day, the tom was content to be played with by the children that lived there and was more than willing to follow Bustopher to is clubs and perform his magic. The tom momentarily pondered if anyone missed him but quickly dispelled that thought - Victoria had discarded his object of affections all over a silly tiff that the both of them had started.

The conjurer slunk back to the house; he sat on a chair by the window and let the sun fall on his pelt.

* * *

Jemima raced about, hyper. She had heard of Vicky's engagement and wanted to be the first to congratulate her properly.

There was bustling about the den and Victoria groaned. Why couldn't anyone just keep quiet while she slept? She was so exhausted, both physically and emotionally. All she wanted to do was hide away. She had a deep gnawing feeling inside the pit of her stomach. Something had gone terribly wrong; something besides the obvious discontent between her and Mistoffelees. What was it?

She groaned and slowly lifted her body up on the bed. All she hqad had dreams of was Mistoffelees yelling at her and telling her how awful she was. The worst thing was, she tended to agree with the dream Misto. She was horrible if one little poke had caused an entire argument.

Jemima crawled into the den and leapt on the white queen excitedly, she giggled happily.

"Hey sleepyhead! Where's your collar?" She asked, pointing to the empty hollow of Victorias neck.

Victoria groaned, annoyed and rubbed her eyes with a wide yawn. How did Jemima know? Word traveled far too fast in the Junkyard.

"I forgot it last night," she replied, not looking Jemima in the eye.

Victoria was in no mood for company. She had to go and see Misto. She had to patch things up. She was so incredibly grieved at her actions. She was being a silly queen. She had to patch things up with him. Here she was, concerned over losing him and she had argued with him. She had pushed him to the edge. It was all her fault!

"Why? What happened last night?" The queen asked, cocking her head curiously. "I know Misto left and everything but why did you forget your collar?"

"He left?" Victoria asked, her eyes wide and her heart plummeting into her stomach.

"Yeh. Alonzo caught sight of him last night and saw the note on the gate." Jemima said softly, she was the gossip queen of the yard and knew everything that was going on. "He didn't say where he was going or when he will return but knowing Misto he will come back with a bang!"

Victoria looked away from the other queen, tears brimming in her eyes. She had caused this. It was, indeed, all her fault. She was so stupid! Why did she always have to be right all the time? Why couldn't she have backed down?

The tears flowed over her cheeks and she tried to shake them away, but to no avail.

"I'm the worst fiancée in the world," she cried softly, dashing away a few tears, "I made him leave..."

"You can't have, he said he left for him to 'get his head straight' its him Vic, not you." The queen opened her arms for her sobbing friend.

Victoria climbed into her small friend's embrace, sobbing all the harder. Poor, Jemima! She didn't know how awfully she had behaved to her true love last night!

"It is me, though," she sighed, trying to stifle the sobs, but to no avail, "We were playing around, and he used some magic that frightened me. You know me. I freaked out and wanted him to apologize. It ended in a rather nasty argument and he ran off and I took my collar off. I was crying so hard, I couldn't breathe with it on. I had to take it off. I guess he thought that meant that I don't love him..."

"He will come back Vic, give him time." The younger female murmured, rubbing her friends back with her paw. She hummed a soft tune; hoping to soothe the pale queen.

"How many times am I supposed to lose him until he stays?!" Victoria exclaimed in exasperation, "He promises never to leave me, that he loves me, and then something always happens and we're forced away from each other! Is it not supposed to work out between us?"

She was so confused and aggravated. She had hurt him, that she knew, but did he really have to leave her behind? He could move on and forget her, but she couldn't go without thinking about him. She was left with the guilt and the sadness. He was probably doing just fine wherever he was. Who knew? He might even be with a new queen now?

Jemima held her friend and let her rant; she ran her pale tongue over Victoria's head fur softly. She listened intently but had no advice to offer - she had never had a tomfriend.

Victoria finally parted from her friend and wiped her nose with a very unladylike sniff.

"Thank Heaviside you haven't got a tom, Jemmi," Victoria laughed half-heartedly with a watery smile, "They are so much trouble. And the worst part is, they can stop thinking about you, but you can't stop thinking of them."

Jemima chuckled.

"But they can also be the best things in the world - complicated but still the best."

"And they say we're complicated," Victoria sighed, rolling her eyes.

Just then, Jennyanydots walked into the den.

"Vicky, dear, could you please help me?" the maternal orange tabby asked, "Skimble would like to take me on the train tonight, but Jelly's so busy. We were hoping you could watch the infirmary for us?"

"Of course," Victoria said, not as enthused as she would normally have been.

"Thank you so much, deary! There shouldn't be any real need for it, but just to be safe," Jenny explained before rushing out of the den to meet her mate.

"I guess I'm going then," Tori sighed as she slowly stood and gloomily walked out of her parents den, faintly wondering if Jemima would follow as she headed towards the infirmary.

Jemima nodded and followed the queen slightly.

"I'm going to find us some food - we both missed lunch!"

With that she was gone, heading to a clearing to hunt.

* * *

Mistoffelees finally left his uncles club, he headed to the alley back to the junkyard and he headed down it cautiously. His pelt crackled with electricity as he approached the sound of maniacal laughter and the whimpers of a kitten. His hackles rose as he leapt quietly onto a large bin, he peered over the edge and saw two henchcats taunting an emaciated, silver tabby kitten. The conjurer watched as the two older toms clawed at her and teased her with their food. The conjurer leapt down with a snarl, landing before the henchcats. He crouched protectively in front of the kitten and his ears pinned when he heard their laughter at his attempts to defend the fragile creature.

The two ebony cats lunged at the tux and Mistoffelees couldn't contain his yowls when claws dug into his neck and bib, the wounds burned as the dank air of the alleyway stung them. The tux in turn clawed and spat at them. He shot a bolt of lightning from his paw at one of them, Misto fought to suppress a shudder as his target hit the wall with an audible cracking sound. Beside him the little queen hissed and spat at the other henchcat.

The remaining tom recognized the cat as the son of Macavity and bolted quickly, his ears flat against his skull and he whimpered slightly. The bloodied tux fell to the ground, panting heavily. He rolled onto his side to see the kitten; she was young, about three or four months. She rubbed against him and licked his chest gently, encouraging him to stand. He managed to get to his feet, picking up the young tabby. He awkwardly held her to him, trying not to stain her coat with the crimson from his wounds.

He slunk into the junkyard and called out loudly.

"Alonzo! Munkustrap! Tumble!"

He wasn't sure which of the three was on patrol tonight.

Munkustrap dashed to the clearing as soon as he heard his name called. It sounded as if Mistoffelees had returned and was in some form of distress. He skirted around piles of junk until he came to the small tux tom and skidded to a halt.

His bib and back were bleeding heavily and he carried a small kitten in his arms.

"What happened?" he asked in near shock, offering his arms in order to take the kitten.

Mistoffelees appeared incredibly woozy. He would sway ever moment or so and Munk thought it best to lighten the small tom's burden.

Misto felt the kitten cling to his torn bib slightly before relaxing into the fellow Tabby's arms. The tux swayed before dropping to his knees, his fur bristled as he fought to keep his meals of today down. He lay on his side for a moment, clutching his head slightly. He felt sick again, the attack had weakened him and his wounds were probably already infected, given the hygiene of the henchcats.

The kitten clung to Munkustrap with her wide, hazel eyes. She looked down at the tux and sniffed slightly, she could smell his blood. She looked at the tom that was holding her and tugged his shoulder gently, wondering what he was going to do.

Munkustrap shifted the kitten to his hip and slowly bent down. He gingerly put his arm around Misto and ever carefully hoisted him up. He wasn't looking to good at all, so Munkustrap knew he would have to get him to the infirmary as soon as he could.

"Come on, Misto," Munk said, quietly, "Let get you to see Jelly. We'll get you cleaned up and you can tell me all about what happened later."

He began to pull the small tom along whilst carrying the kitten. He wondered how he could possibly do all of this, but he managed. The finally arrived at the Clinical den after much huffing and wheezing.

Victoria was just about to fall asleep from her exhausting night previous when her father walked in carrying a kitten and a bleeding Misto.

"What in Heaviside's name happened?" Victoria exclaimed, jumping up to help.

"I'm not sure," her father replied, handing her the kitten, and dragging misto over to a nest, "But he's hurt bad and has a kitten."

Misto collapsed into the nest, his eyes rolling back into his head. He had lost alot of blood from his wounds; one of the claw marks had narrowly missed his main artery. He shivered and winced with the burning sensation on her chest.

The kitten buried her face in Munkustrap's neck; luckily for him she was very light - mainly because of her emaciated state. She looked at the white queen with wonder before returning her gaze to her savior.

Victoria immediately dashed over to Mistoffelees and gently set the kitten on the bed beside him. She quickly ran to the medical cabinet and extracted from it a sewing kit, some gauze, hydrogen peroxide and an herbal salve. She piled the things into her arms and hurried back over to the other side of the nest, placing her gathered items here and there.

Munkustrap stayed a moment in order to see if his daughter would be okay before leaving to find Jellylorum.

Victoria, meanwhile, began to clean Misto's wounds with the peroxide.

Misto couldn't contain his hisses and snarls at the liquid on his wounds. He was comforted by the kitten; she constantly rubbed her head against his paw and licked his arm occasionally. The tom kept his eyes shut, not wanting to meet the eyes of the white queen he had hurt so much. She clearly didn't want him as a mate - why else would she have removed the necklace?

He turned his head slightly and examined the dirty kitten he rescued. He smiled softly to her, stroking her cheek and rubbing behind her ears comfortingly. She mewled in response and swatted his elbow playfully.

"Silly kitten, I'm going to call you Marquis I think, do you like that?" He asked the kitten, in response she nodded and buried herself against his side; she nuzzled him every time he hissed from the peroxide.

"Hold still, Misto," Victoria said quietly, so many emotions running through her as she touched him and he turned from her.

She tried to suppress the sadness she felt at his lack of eye contact. She supposed she really had ruined it between them. She softly ran her fingers over his bib, trying to see which scratches were too deep to heal on their own. Unfortunately, he had two or three.

"I-I'm going to have to sew some of these up, Stoff." Victoria said quietly and hesitantly.

How she wished he would speak to her. The kitten was sweet, but she was there too, after all.

He glanced up at her, nodding before returning his gaze to the kitten that was close to sleep. He watched the white queen prepare a needle to sew how wounds with. It could be worse - he could have to be shaved!

He rubbed his head against her arm when it passed close enough to him to do so before returning back to his normal position as if he had never done anything. He didn't want her to be mad at him but by the looks of things she had already moved on. He sighed and leaned back against the blankets as he prepared to be sewn up. He still felt a little woozy from before but he had it more under control now. He was fascinated by the kit he had rescued but couldn't think of why.

Victoria immediately froze at his momentary affection and was doubly confused once he turned away again. What did that mean? She didn't understand what he was trying to get across. She guessed it was just a nonverbal acknowledgement. That way, he didn't have to speak to her. She sighed as she got the needle ready and swallowed a hard lump in her throat. She couldn't cry now, she wouldn't be able to see her work. But, a tear still slipped down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away and delicately slipped the needle through his skin and sewed up one nasty gash as quickly as she could. As she finished sewing it up, a tear escaped down her face and landed on one of his gashes. She had meant to catch it!

He jumped as he felt the hot liquid against his cut; he looked at the wet patch in his fur before glancing up at her. He longed to hug her and tell her everything would be okay. He licked her arm as she moved onto the next gash; he nuzzled her gently; reassuringly. He didn't want to talk - actions spoke louder than words. He wanted to show her how much he wanted her back, he didn't want to offend her anymore with his terrible way with words.

"I can't concentrate when you do that," she chuckled sadly, closing up yet another cut, "I don't know how you can suddenly go back to nuzzling me again. I don't deserve it. Not after the way I treated you."

She sewed up the last gash slowly, because he tears were clouding her vision. She had been crying too much lately. Wouldn't she eventually dry up if she kept on like this? She missed him, though. She hadn't been able to sleep two hours together since his leaving.

He licked her again softly, bringing himself to speak.

"You've done nothing wrong Vic... It was my fault, I shouldn't have scared you." He murmured softly, being quiet to not wake the kitten beside him. He winced slightly at each tug of the needle, to distract himself he brought one paw to her damp cheeks and wiped them try gently. He took her free paw in his own and pressed his face against it gently.

"It was me," she sniffed, finally closing the wound, "Had I not embarrassed you, which I hadn't realized, then you wouldn't have been inclined to scare me. Then, I wouldn't have been frightened and you wouldn't have yelled. Then you wouldn't have run and I wouldn't have taken of my collar because I was crying that hard."

She dabbed at her eyes and squeezed the paw he had entangled with hers. She picked up the salve and unfurled some of the gauze.

"I can't believe I was silly enough to leave it," she sighed, shaking her head, still in tears and she continued, "I was just so sad, angry and hurt. This might sting a little, Misto."

She cautiously dabbed the salve over his wounds.

He hissed again, biting into the pillow beside him as it touched his wounds. Only when he got used to it did he respond.

"It was both of our faults. I'm sorry though." He murmured, watching as she sorted his wounds. He glanced to the kit beside him. "She is quite the beauty, isn't she?"

He was considering adopting Marquis, he had been found in a situation a lot like the one she was in and it felt right for him to care for her in every way he could. He looked at the white female that was working on his wounds for her reaction to the silver tabby.

Victoria paused a moment to glance at the sleeping silver kitten. She was a darling little creature. A soft smile graced Victoria's lips as she looked at the kitten and the loving look on Mistoffelees' face. Tori had always loved kittens. She worked well with them and they had a very special connection with her. Victoria nodded simply before finishing up with the salve.

"I'm very sorry too, 'Stoff." Victoria said gently, running a paw through his headfur and she kissed his forehead for a moment, reluctant to draw back, "She is a pretty little thing. Could you sit up a moment? I have to look over your back and wrap this gauze around you to keep the medicine sterile and effective."

He sat up; as he did he kissed her gently. He ignored the pain of his torn chest as he showed her how he felt. His paw went to hollow of her throat as he did, he was disappointed to find it bare but at least he had her back!

She deepened the kiss for a moment, stroking a paw over his cheek and through his headfur. She didn't feel that she had done any great thing to deserve him coming back to her, but she was glad he had! She had begun to miss him as soon as he had left that night. She parted from him, with a disappointed and stifled whine.

"I have to clean these scratches before we continue," she sighed, quickly nuzzling over his head, "I'm so glad you came back."

She quickly cleaned over the scratches on his back, applying the peroxide as rapidly as she could. She then added the salve and wrapped the gauze around his torso. Once she had wrapped him sufficiently, she cut of the end with a claw and tucked it neatly in a layer.

The moment she was done he wrapped his arms around her. He held her awkwardly - he was still in the nest after all.

"I would never have strayed for to long - I love you." He murmured to the queen gently, placing a few soft licks on her forehead.

"I love you too," she purred with a sad smile, "You are the cat that I care the most about in this world. I'm going to try and never do that to you again,"

She sat upon the bed so that he could hold her easier. She never wanted him to let go. She had started to develop a nasty habit of losing him. She hoped it would not continue.

"Don't ever run away again," she demanded softly, nuzzling underneath his neck.

He purred softly in response. He held her more securely when she sat on the bed; he buried his head in her neck.

"I won't, I promise; my Snowflake." He smiled up at her, kissing her nose gently. He glanced to the kit that clung to his leg in her sleep and chuckled slightly.

Victoria followed his line of vision and smiled upon the sleeping kit. Heaviside knew where she came from, but Victoria was glad she had found a safe haven in her Mistoffelees.

"I'll hold you to that promise, Ruffles," Victoria purred, kissing his cheek a few times.

She looked over the kitten once more, wondering what had happened to the poor little thing and where Misto had found her.

"How did you end up with a kitten?" she asked, looking into his eyes curiously.

He glanced at his mate-to-be and begun to tell his story.

"I was returning to the Junkyard after spending all day and night at my uncles, I cut through and alley and found two henchcats bullying her by a bin. They took any food she found and ate it themselves. I just had to help - I feel connected to her in some way; like I am with Coricopat and Tantomile. I ended up fighting the henchcats, I killed one."

He took a break in his story and shuddered, his eyes widening as it sank in that he had killed someone. The tux had never thought himself capable of it.

"My magic gave my heritage away and the other one bolted before I could get him with lightning, I brought the kitten to the junkyard before collapsing and Munkus bringing me here."

Victoria petted his headfur as she listened to the tale. Her eyes widened when he told her he killed a henchcat. She was quite surprised by this divulged information. It wasn't as if he had spilled innocent blood, though. Henches were known to be evil and depraved cats. Besides, it was for the protection of the innocent. Had he not, who could tell what would have happened to him or the kitten.

"Do you have to be everyone's hero?" she asked gently and playfully, kissing the top of his head.

He chuckled and licked her jaw as she kissed his head.

"Not everyone's - just yours and Marquis'." He nuzzled her gently, kissing along her jawline slightly. "I was considering adopting her, she seems to like me."

He pointed to the kitten that clung to his leg in her sleep, he stroked her head and muttered a spell to allow her to sleep peacefully for the first time in what must have been since her birth.

Victoria purred at his light kisses along her jaw, her tail curling itself around his form. She smiled tenderly at him, not minding his idea.

"She needs a father," she agreed, and smiled playfully, "But, we'll have to find her a mother, too."

"I think I've found the perfect candidate." He beamed to her, stroking her tail as she wrapped it around him. He kissed her cheeks gently, gazing into her eyes.

"I accept the candidacy," she grinned widely, licking over his nose and taping it with a claw and gazing back at his eyes.

They were the loveliest shade. She couldn't help but be lost in those dark eyes.

He grinned as equally wide, he brushed his cheek against hers gently.

"I could think of no one better for the position." He smiled and nuzzled his queen. He longed for them to be mates all the more, considering he had almost lost her again. Misto closed his eyes for a moment, when they reopened he held her collar in his paws.

He held out his paws to her with a soft, shy smile. He re-presented her with the collar bashfully, she had taken it off last night and this was his way of asking her to once again be his mate - just in not so many words.

She spun around in order for him to place the collar around her neck once more. She had also turned so he wouldn't see the mist in her eyes. She had no idea why the waterworks kept happening, but she couldn't help it. She would never let him go so easy again.

She rubbed her back up against him, nudging him to put the collar around her neck once more. She had missed the soft accessory. She couldn't believe she had misplaced such a treasure. She loved it more than any other collar she owned. Probably, because he had made it himself, but she still loved it the most. She would never take it from her neck again. Not unless it was dirty or absolutely necessary.

He repaired where it had been damaged from hitting the floor before wrapping it around her neck. He clasped it into place and kissed along her shoulder gently. He curled his tail around the tabby kitten at the same time as he entwined his arms around his betrothed's waist. He nuzzled her neck, inhaling her scent that he had missed so very much. He purred gently at her reacceptance of him as a candidate for mateship.

She turned once the collar was back in its place and after he had kissed her sufficiently. She licked over his headfur a few times, gently laying him down onto the nest though she was still entangled in his embrace. She drew her legs up onto the bed, curling up beside him. There were so many things she wanted to say to him, so many emotions that she wanted to express. Yet she remained silent. It was almost as if she didn't have to say anything to him. Uncannily, it was almost like he knew what she wanted to say. She kissed his ears softly, feeling his chest rumble with deep purrs. She smiled and kissed his forehead.

"I love you." she said simply and quietly, as not to disturb the sleeping, and recently dubbed, Marquis.

The pain of his wounds was gone - his love for the queen had taken over, each touch to him only increased the feeling of bliss he endured. His ears flicked at her three worlds and he suddenly felt his heart soar.

"I love you too Vicky." He murmured softly in response, pulling her impossibly closer to him. He buried his face in her head fur before saying. "My whole world is wrapped in my arms and tail."

The tom gestured to Vicky and Marquis with a happy smile, he was on cloud nine. He felt so full of emotion he was sure he would burst open at any moment.

Victoria considered his comment a moment before smiling widely. He looked so happy, his joy was contagious. Victoria looked to the kitten and settled herself upon Mistoffelees' chest.

"We have a kitten." she said as the gravity of the situation dawned upon her.

She gave a small laugh, completely taken aback in awe and tender feelings. She reached over Misto delicately in order to stroke the downy fur upon Marquis' head.

"We actually have a real kitten," she exclaimed softly, her eyes misting at the tumult of feelings contained within her.

She was afraid of failing the tiny queen, worried she wouldn't love her like Misto because she hadn't saved her, blessed to have her dreams of motherhood become a reality. She could scarcely think. A kitten!

Misto smiled at her acceptance of the fact, he licked her forehead gently.

"Yes, we have a kitten. Her name is Marquis and she has the best queen for a mother, no one could compare!" He murmured, seeing her eyes mist slightly.

The conjurer chuckled and kissed Victoria's head gently, he groomed her head fur as he waited for the fact to sink in.

"I-I always wanted to be a mother," she sighed breathlessly, eyes dreamy and shocked, "I wasn't so sure it would happen,"

She was still entranced with the tiny bundle of fur. She nestled her head into the hollow of Misto's neck, purring softly.

"I almost want to say, 'what would my father think?' but, he saw you carry her in," she laughed quietly, closing her eyes.

"He seems to like her too - see how he was somewhat reluctant to put her down. I know she likes him - she was eager to get into his arms. Though that might have been because I was bleeding..." He murmured in response, raising his chin a bit so he could rest it upon her head.

"What do you mean- 'Wasn't so sure it would happen'?! Don't make me laugh please, You're too motherly to not want kits and Bast, even if I weren't your mate I would help you get them. Remember the seven from the hat?"

He stroked her back gently as they converged; he tensed slightly when he felt Marquis cling to his thigh ever tightly.

Victoria fell silent for a moment, unsure if she should tell him why she had doubted it. He did want to bbe her mate, though, so she might as well clear the air.

"My family has, um, a- a history of complicated births," she muttered quietly, not certain of how to continue.

His eyes softened but nodded.

"I know. Demeter told me, that's why she is so careful with the current one - haven't you noticed how she rubs her stomach? It's to feel for movement to reassure her kit is alive." He murmured softly, pausing to let her take in the information.

"Besides - if me and you do have kittens, for one may be enough, Ill store as much magic as I can in the weeks leading up to the birth and I will be on hand to assist Jenny or Jelly that night."

He nuzzled his love gently as he let her absorb what he had told her.

She listened to his words and tucked them away in her heart. He had to be the kindest and most generous tom in the world. How could she ever possibly deserve him? She tried to blink away the tears, but they kept misting her eyes.

"You are too good to me," she whispered, giving him a watery smile, "You care so much. Oh, how worried I was that I would lose you!"

He chuckled softly, kissing her nose.

"If you don't stop with the waterworks you will drown us both." He joked playfully before turning serious again. "You never will; we may have fights but they bring us back as better, stronger partners than before."

She didn't know how to reply to that. She merely sniffed once before thrusting her arms around him and sniffling into his bandaged chest. Why did she have to be so emotional, about everything?

He gasped at her grab to him and fought a hiss; he returned the embrace somewhat awkwardly. The tuxedo buried his face in her head fur lovingly.

"I'm sorry," she blubbered, loosening her grip, "I just didn't know what else to do. You make me so happy,"

He chuckled.

"I'm glad I can do something right. " he murmured, licking her cheeks to remove the saltiness of her tears.

"You do a lot of things right," she told him gently, dabbing at her tears, "Don't short change yourself so much. You really are a good tom,"

He smiled at her praise and rubbed his cheek against hers. The tomcat held her closer as he whispered.

"I wouldn't have been. If your father hadn't rescued me like I rescued Marquis." He murmured, looking up to her eyes. Did she know the story? Or was it time for him to spill?

She gazed in his eyes a moment, simply taking in all of the emotions she could see displayed in them. Never before had she felt so connected to another cat.

"You know, I don't know the whole of that story," she whispered quietly, stroking a paw slowly over his head, dabbing away her tears with her other paw.

Mistoffelees gulped slighty, he pressed into her touches gently.

"Well as a Macavity's kitten my life wasn't good from the beginning. When kittens are born in the fiend's lair they are taken to the tom and examined, I was blind at the time but I could hear everything." he shuddered as he recollected the memories. "The kittens too weak were thrown against a wall, sometimes three or four times until they died. I was about to be thrown by my own father when he noticed the flecks in my coat - I was a mystic."

The conjurer paused, his eyes clouding slightly as he went over the scene in his mind. He could remember his shrill cries as the tom holding him was preparing to toss him at the wall, he could remember the firmer hands that took him from the imminent threat to his life. He could remember the feel of overgrown claws in his downy fluff; He could remember a journey and the sound of his mother's relief when he was handed back.

"I grew up in the nursery for about two or three moons, I was never allowed out and was forced to use my magic for cruel things." he murmured, his voice going quieter. "My father tricked me into killing all the unfit kittens, I was charged with doing so until I was seven moons old - thats when I said no and nearly blew his head off."

The tux whimpered slightly, closing his eyes. He could see a raging Macavity lunging towards him and could feel the claws of his father deep in his skin, The conjurer was sure he was going to be killed. His mother had intervened, she gave up her life so Mistoffelees could keep his own.

"He attacked me but my mother pulled him off - he killed her instead." He murmured softly; his voice staying surprisingly level. "I spent days in a cell, crying out day after day. I was starved and dehydrated to the point of pain, not enough to kill me however."

He paused to touch his throat, it suddenly felt like sandpaper at the memory. He remembered the henchcat that was guarding him, one night he was drunk and the malnourished Mistoffelees collapsed.

"My gaurd forgot to feed and water me that night and I passed out, I think my mind used the last of my conscious energy to contact Deuteronomy, I don't' know how or why but it did and when I awoke again I was in the arms of your father, He was a bit younger then." He summed up his tale best he could.

"The rest, you all know." He finished, he reached to his stomach and brushed the fur the wrong way to show her a faded scar.

"It doesn't look that bad but it was - that is what my father managed to inflict on me before my mother tore him away. It would extend half way round my stomach and be bald if it werent for my magic." He murmured, letting his to-be-mate see the remainders of his past.

"This is how I know when Macavity is nearby, as well as anyone who could pose a threat or is foreign to the tribe." He murmured.

Victoria brought Mistoffelees closer to herself, wrapping her arms around him in order to give some semblance of comfort. She hadn't know all of the terrible parts of his kittenhood or what evil thing that fiend had forced him or tricked him to do. She had only known that she had had a new playmate. Her daddy had brought home a new kitten who was nearly drowned and that was really all she had known. She felt like crying for him. Every so often, a tear did slip down her cheek, but she hastily wiped it away. She had to stop with all this crying.

"I see." Was all she could say in reply.

She took his face in her paws and softly kissed over the whole of his physionomy. She knew it must have been a struggle to divulge that sort of information to her. For some seemingly insane reason, she was glad he had told her. She wasn't glad that his life had been so difficult or that he had missed so much of his early kittenhood, but his telling her brought them closer. She now felt that she knew ore of his secrets than any cat in the world. It made her feel special and appreciated.

He melted into her touches, closing his eyes with a soft purr. Her kisses took his attentions away from his painful past; the conjurer stroked her side gently, trying not to move much in case he woke up the kit beside him. He let her kiss him; his only responses were his strokes to her soft fur and his purrs.

"I hope you won't flaw me for my past, I've become a better tom from it." He murmured softly, opening his ochre eyes slightly.

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger," Victoria replied softly, her heart aching for him as she saw the pain masked in his eyes.

She settled down to stroke over his headfur, nuzzling her forehead into his cheek. She gave a small smile as she ascertained her affectionate caresses were comforting to him. It was so good to know she could help him cope with his past, even in such a small way as an accepting touch. She would never hold his past against him.

"I will not hold you responsible for the sins of your father," she whispered quietly, "You are an entirely separate cat. You are nothing like him,"

He ensnared her in his arms, pulling her flush to him at her comment. He buried his face in her neck, fighting a sob. The conjurer had truly picked the best queen in the world to be his mate; he shifted slightly when he felt the kitten beside him stir. Misto refused to let go of Victoria as instead turned his head so it still rested on the white queen's shoulder but he could see the silver tabby kitten. He sniffled slightly, he had only ever told Munkustrap and Victoria about his past and when he told Munkus he had cried for days on end, he hoped he wouldn't be the same with Victoria.

Victoria laughed quietly once he embraced her. It wasn't so much as the situation was funny or even what he did was humorous to her. She supposed it was her reaction to how horrible his past was. That may sound strange, but laughing was one of her ways of accepting things. besides, he was really quite cute and sweet when he was being sentimental or emotional. Toms could be emotional too, after all! She stroked over his headfur even more, shushing him gently even as he gazed at their new tabby kitten.

"Don't cry, Stoff," she cooed, and kissed his forehead again.

Mistoffelees nuzzled her shoulder gently, trying his hardest not to cry. His body shuddered with each stifled sob.

"Damn him. To Bast, Damn him!" he hissed, not one of anger but one of hurt. "Still my father is having an effect on me."

"Please don't curse," she mumbled, rubbing her head over his as she squeezed him all the tighter, "I've told you that once already,"

She kissed over the top of his head, wondering how she could get him out of his dreary mood. She thought it would be best if she simply let it play itself out.

"If you really need to, you can cry my love," she whispered gently, nuzzling into the top of her head with her muzzle, "Don't take my suggestion as a command,"

He shook his head slightly, he heaved a sigh. He rubbed his cheek against hers and closed his eyes to calm himself. He drew away from her, wiping his damp eyes. He glanced at the Tabby kitten that had been stirring earlier; he forced a smile as he saw two dark blue orbs staring up at him. He stroked the kittens head.

Victoria hadn't realized the kitten had woken up until she saw Misto pet her head. She looked to Misto and then the tiny silver tabby, a broad smile over her face.

"Well, hello there," she cooed gently, snuggling onto Mistoffelees at that moment.

Marquis released Mistos leg and glanced at the white queen. She felt she could trust them both, the skinny kitten reached to touh Victoria's leg efore ducking shyly behind misto.

The tux grabbed her playfully and placed the tabby in his lap. He began grooming her headfur gently. Under all the grime her pelt was alot lighter and seemed to glitter slightly. The tom continued to groom her face. She was quite a pretty kitten.

Marquis leaned against his chest lightly, closing her eyes and purring. She opened them again to look at Vicky in wonder and awe. She had seen her actions with Misto and the kitten could easily tell she was a kind queen. The tabby meowed to her lightly; her hand unconciously rubbing her underweight abdomen.

"Such a sweet baby-girl," Victoria muttered softly, stroking a paw over the kittens head when she got a chance to, "Are you hungry little one?"

The poor little kitten looked absolutely emmaciated!

The kit pressed into the touch and rubbed her stomach again. She purred softly to show her approval before nodding to confirm it.

Misto smiled to Vicky.

"You seem to know what she wants and you were the one who doubted your abilities." he murmured, smiling in approval at her actions. He had groomed the tiny kit down to her shoulders and chest. His eyes widened at what he found.

Victoria blushed slightly and slid off of the bed in order to retrieve some cream Jenny stored in the medical den. She wondered what Mistoffelees was looking so surprised over.

"What is it?" she asked him, arching a brow in minor concern.

"She sparkles! Not like well-groomed sparkle, but real sparkles." He ruffled her shoulders to prove his point, he drew his paw away and found it covered in silver glitter. He looked up at Victoria. "She's a mystic!"

Marquis shivered as he paws touched her shoulders and the thin, crisscross scars that covered her back. She gazed at the cream Victoria held longingly before returning her gaze to the tux.

He stroked down her back again and his eyes widened once more.

"Her back is covered in scars, almost like the ones that cover Deme's back - Possession marks. She's another of Macavity kittens." He murmured to his mate-to-be. A Macavity kitten was one of Macavity's kits gifted with magic, Misto was suddenly very glad that he had rescued this kit - not every Macavity kitten could cope with what he would make them do.

"It's a miracle you found her," Victoria answered breathlessly, hurrying over as she saw the kitten's longing look for nourishment.

Victoria hadn't know so much about the Napoleon of crime up until now. She supposed it was one of the things she would learn in having Mistoffelees as a mate. Macavity was, in fact and in blood, his father after all.

Her heart went out to the kitten as Mistoffelees touched over her scars and through her shoulder tufts. It seemed to unnerve the small kit a little bit.

"It's okay, Marquis," Victoria cooed, giving the kitten the small bottle of cream, "Mistoffelees' is not going to hurt you. He has sparkles too,"

And Victoria ruffled Misto's shoulder fur as he had done with Marquis. Her fingertips were covered in glitter as well and she showed them to the tiny silver kitten.

"See?" she asked, holding out her paw for beter viewing.

Marquis timidly touched the golden dust and looked up at the queen, her eyes widened again as she looked to Mistoffelees, she nuzzled him gently before taking the cream in her paws. She held it to her mouth and begun to drink.

Misto shivered slightly as his fur was brushed in several directions, he wondered briefly if that was how it felt for Marquis. He even looked at the content of her paw in amazement, He was still astounded by the dust that floated from his pelt with every spell. He returned to grooming his new kitten, wrapping his tail around Victoria's torso gently. He drew back when his work was done, the kitten looked healthier now she was clean. He guffawed suddenly.

"She looks like Munkus!"

Marquis timidly touched the golden dust and looked up at the queen, her eyes widened again as she looked to Mistoffelees, she nuzzled him gently before taking the cream in her paws. She held it to her mouth and begun to drink.

Misto shivered slightly as his fur was brushed in several directions, he wondered briefly if that was how it felt for Marquis. He even looked at the content of her paw in amazement, He was still astounded by the dust that floated from his pelt with every spell. He returned to grooming his new kitten, wrapping his tail around Victoria's torso gently. He drew back when his work was done, the kitten looked healthier now she was clean. He guffawed suddenly.

"She looks like Munkus!"

"She does, indeed, look like him," Victoria stated in slight wonder, "Who are her parents and where exactly did she come from? Or, rather, how did she end up in that alley?"

Victoria wanted to know everything about this little kitten. She had no earthly idea why any cat would want to harm such a tiny and innocent creature. She looked to her paw and laughed quietly at Misto's magic dust. It was an entirely foreign concept to her, having magic and capabilities, but she didn't mind so much. It gave him an air of mystery and wonderment. No, she didn't mind it at all. He was rather attractive because of it.

"How do you get this off?" she asked him, still gazing at the golden glitter.

"I tolerate it." He murmured, blowing it slightly so it clung to her face. "Now you really sparkle."

He smiled to her gently; he loved his she looked with golden specks on her face - not all of the dust, just a few flecks. He was relieved she admired his strange traits. He contemplated her questions.

"I'm thinking she's the daughter of Macavity himself and of the queens I grew up with - Micaela. She is silver with darker markings. The stripes come from Macavity, as does the magic dust." He chuckled at the sudden picture of Macavity trying to be intimidating with bright red glitter coming off his shoulders.

Marquis finished her cream and laid between her adoptive parents, she looked up at them both, listening to their words without truly understanding.

She scrunched her face up in annoyance, spluttering from the dust. She gave a tiny squeak of a sneeze and glared at Mistoffelees for a moment before sighing and giving up. She could never stay too angry with him, ever.

As she listened to his supposition, a thought dawned upon her. She wondered if his mind had already considered what was if his statement was true.

"Mistoffelees, that would make Marquis you're half-sister," she exclaimed quietly, a large grin on her face as she stroked the kitten, "You can teach her to be a Jellicle! And use her powers for good!"

He chuckled and kissed her nose.

"She may be my half-sister, that would explain the connection I felt with her, but I would prefer for her to be my daughter, our daughter." He murmured softly, reaching to stroke Marquis. He hissed when he stretched his wounded torso yet still managed to pet the tabby.

Marquis purred, burying herself between them contentedly.

"I don't mind having a daughter," Victoria purred in agreement and gave a soft and brief laugh, "My mother said not to have kittens too soon, though,"

She resumed petting Misto's headfur, every once in a while stroking Marquis' shoulder. For some unexplainable reason, Victoria was simply happy and content. She sat with her fiancee and her kitten, curled up in a purring mass of three furry bodies. What more could any feline ask for?

He purred contentedly too. In this moment there was just him and his family. He chuckled at the comment about Demeter's request; he stroked Victoria's shoulder gently. He closed his eyes slightly.

"Well this can't count - she technically isn't one of our own." He murmured, smiling. His ears flicked when he thought he heard someone entering the den. Mistoffelees leant more into her touch but shifted himself so their bodies couldn't be considered anything inappropriate.

"True, in a sense," Victoria agreed, prodding one of Mistoffelees wounds underneath the bandages to see how it was doing, "But, I still think she would be surprised,"

He yowled at her prod to his chest, playfully nipping her paw when Tugger burst in.

"Meow!" The Maine coon grinned, approaching them. His eyes widened. "Sheesh Mist, I knew you and Vicky were together but how the heck did you knock her up so fast?"

The tall Tom pointed to the bundle of fluffiness between them. His eyebrows went into his head fur in shock.

The tux flushed furiously.

"It's not like that Tugger! I saved Marquis and we have adopted her. It's not what it looks like!"

Tugger waggled his eyebrows playfully.

"And what exactly is it supposed to look like Misto?"

"It's supposed to look like you leaving," Victoria mumbled and rolled her eyes, giving an aggravated sigh, "How on Earth would that be possible? I'm saving myself until after my mateship,"

She rolled her eyes once more and curled into Misto further. Why did her uncle have to be so incredibly dense?

Misto held her closer, licking her ears gently. He glared at Tugger, they had a love-hate relationship. Sometimes the coon could be Misto's best friend, other times he could be a right pain in the rump. The conjurer sniffed the air and his eyes narrowed.

"You didn't."

"Yes. Yes I did."

"No. I won't do it. Not in front of my mate and kitten, or at all for that matter."

"Oh lighten up, you're in pain aren't you?"

"Yes, but that's no excuse." The wounded tom hissed slightly at the flirt. He held his mate to be and kitten closer to him.

"Be like that then." The coon sat down on the edge of the nest, he peered at the kitten in wonder. "She is quite pretty for a kitten, prettier than Cettie."

Mistoffelees gritted his teeth slightly, where was Munkus when you needed him?

As if summoned by the thought, Munkustrap entered and his eyes narrowed at his brother. If looks could kill, Tugger would have been dead. Twice.

"I sent you to be on patrol!" Munkustrap exclaimed, smacking his forehead in annoyance and dragging his paw along his face, "Why did you fancy you could simply leave?"

"Oh, Daddy," Victoria exclaimed, "Please remove him!"

Tugger rolled his eyes at his older brother.

"Chill Munk, I was bringing Misto some pain relief." He murmured, holding up a small bag of green stuff, he tossed it at the conjurer who shrunk back from it slightly.

Tugger tugged his mane up, fluffing it out. He chuckled at Victoria.

"Is that really anyway to be treating your uncle, Icky Vicky?" He teased the younger girl gently. He touched her nose before turning to leave.

"See ya guys. It's clear when Im not wanted." He feigned a look of sadness before leaving, narrowly avoiding being hit by a flying ball of blankets.

Misto sighed and let the blankets drop to the floor before looking at the older Tabby, trying his hardest to ignore the bag of green that was tossed at him.

"Hey Munkus, have you met Marquis? She is technically your granddaughter now." He murmured, hoping the Tom would be as accepting as earlier.

"What do you mean by 'My granddaughter?'" he asked, walking leisurely towards the bed.

He had remembered the kitten from earlier, but had been so concerened about Mistoffelees that he had given her much attention. He was taken aback to see how much she looked like him. Her dark blue eyes entranced him and she was certainly very pretty.

"We, um," Victoria began, looking to Mistoffelees very warily.

She wasn't sure how much her father could stand in one day.

Marquis looked up at Munkustrap and immediately outstretched her paws for him, wanting to be held by him. She smiled excitedly, her wide blue orbs glad to see another cat she recognised, especially after the big hairy one scared her.

"Well... Uh... We decided to adopt her; she is a mystic and needs to learn from one." He murmured, ducking slightly to avoid any blows that might come his way. With his tail he tossed the bag of a green away, he did not want to have catnip near him whilst he had a family to care for.

Munkustrap was stunned for a moment. He wasn't angry in the slightest. He was surprised the little kitten liked him, though. He was usually flocked by kittens, but he didn't think himself particularly gifted with them. he reached down and scooped her up, a large smile on his face. His mind went back to when Victoria was that small, how she only had to see him and a suddenly wide smile would spread across her face. His eyes misted as he looked t this little kitten. She was an easy reminder of how small his daughter had been. Now she was grown, with a fiancé and a kit of her own. He tried hard not to cry.

"You know that's a huge responsibility," he murmured more out of obligation and instinct, still focused on the silver tabby.

Marquis buried her face in the larger tabby's fur, smiling and clinging to him. Her tail wrapped around his arm. She looked down at her parents.

"We know. I'm going to call it practice for the future, who knows whose kits we may be charged with babysitting?" He asked, grinning slightly as he watched the two tabby's interact. He nudged Victoria gently as he saw the tears in Munk's eyes.

"Are you crying?"

"No," Munk immediately replied, "It's... its liquid pride. Gosh, you guys grew up so fast,"

He turned his attention towards Marquis' lifting her into the air gently and reclaiming her to his arms. She was such a sweet baby, who could ever abandon such a cutey?

"We hoped you'd approve," Victoria stated, assuming Misto had felt the same way, "We've both grown attached."

"You are such a little sweety." he gushed, hardly hearing Victoria's words.

Mistoffelees smiled at their fathers approval before laughing at his actions with Marquis. He wrapped his arm around Victorias waist. He murmured softly to the queen he held dear to his heart.

"I honestly can't wait until their next kitten is born. Mushy Munk is hilarious." He chuckled.

Marquis giggled in delight, clapping her paws ecstatically. The young kitten snuggled into his arms, she loved her family. Her father and mother were so kind and her grandfather was so funny! She touched the older tabby's face with her paw and smiled, revealing her ivory teeth.

"That's my face," Munk told her, grinning widely.

"Leave my poor father alone," Victoria giggled, elbowing Misto in the side, "He was the same way with both of us,"

Munk lifted Marquis into the air a few times more, making it as if she was flying. He was officially hooked.

The kitten squealed in delight, she clung to the Tabby as he made her fly. She purred in delight, rubbing her head against his. She touched his face again.

"F-face."

Misto eeped loudly, covering his mouth with a startled gasp. He glared at her playfully before his attention was caught by a bell like voice, his eyes widened as he heard Marquis first word. He glanced to Victoria, wondering if she had heard it too.

"Did she just...?"

"I think so.." she answered, her eyes wide with wonder and surprise, "She, she just.."

"And you were making fun of me and I got her to talk," Munkustrap simpered, almost too proud of himself.

He turned his attention back to his little grandaughter once more, smiling softly at her. He nuzzled her affectionately. He was already so proud of her.

"Good job," he purred to her, smiling all the wider.

She purred in response, returning the nuzzle. She patted his face.

"Face!"

Mistoffelees chuckled. He nuzzled Victoria.

"Looks like Munkus has a new nickname!"

"Munkahs!" The kitten murmured, she was learning new words and attempting to pronounce the ones she deemed suitable for her level.

"I think that new nickname is replaced by an actual name," Victoria said with a smirk, "Wonder what she'll call you, Stoffles of mine,"

He bounced the baby on his side and gave Misto and arch look.

"I don't mind being called 'Face' by a kitten, but if you try," his look melted into a grin, "I'll have to poke you in the side. Does your daughter want a mouse for a dad?"

Misto stuck his tongue out slightly.

"I am not a mouse!"

He pouted childishly, rubbing his sore chest. He looked down somewhat sadly. He hated being called a mouse by everyone except Demeter.

Marquis giggled as she was bounced, she brushed Munkustrap's chest fur gently.

"Munkahs." She whispered softly, nuzzling him gently.

"Yes. I am Munkus, grandpa," he stated elongating each syllable so she could hear the sounds of the words.

Victoria rubbed her head against Misto's purring softly. Her father had always teased Misto ever so slightly. Sometimes, he could get on one's nerves; at least, on her father's.

"You are definitely no mouse," she whispered lowly, giving him a flirtatious grin.

Misto smiled, hugging her gently from the side. His heart sped up just the tiniest bit more at her grin.

"I don't mind if I'm your mouse." He smiled back coyly.

Marquis cocked her head, listening. Her black tipped ears flicked as she listened to each syllable.

"Gwanpa Munkahs." She murmured, clinging to the tabby more. She looked like a deformed attachment of looked around for her discarded bottle. squirming in his arms slightly.

She leaned her head against his shoulder, watching her father play with Marquis. She wondered if that was how it had been when she was that tiny. She assumed so.

"Do I have to catch you, my mouse?" she asked quietly, still smirking smugly.

"That's right! Grandpa munkus!" Munkustrap exclaimed, beaming at this time.

He noticed the kitten's squirming and fidgeting in his arms and looked about him, trying to figure out what, exactly, she was trying to find.

He chuckled and shook his head, rubbing his chin on the top of her head. He licked her ears a few times to fix a few stray furs.

"No – I'll give myself to you willingly."

The kitten meowed at her grandpa, pointing to something beside her two snuggling parents; her bottle. She patted Munkustrap's face before pointing to the object again.

"Munkahs?"

"I don't mean to interrupt, but she needs something and I don't know where or what it is," Munkustrap said, causing the lovers to stop what they were doing, "What does she want?"

For a moment, Victoria couldn't quite place what the kitten wanted until she shifted her weight and felt the hard plastic of her bottle underneath her leg. Reluctantly and partly embarrassed because of her father, Victoria detached herself from Misto and jogged over to her father, handing Marquis the bottle.

"She was just hungry, Daddy," Victoria explained.

"That was usually you mother's department," Munkustrap retorted, ears going back slightly in minor shame.

Marquis nuzzled her grandpa, putting the bottle to her lips and suckling hungrily. She leant more against the tom and snuggled into his warmth. She purred contentedly.

Mistoffelees chuckled slightly, opening his arms again for Victoria.

"It's okay Munkus - I couldn't even tell what she wanted!" He smiled comfortingly to the tom.

"How is it that queens know?" Munkustrap asked simply and curiously, rocking Marquis back and forth with a loving look.

"It's trial and error," Victoria replied, walking back over to Misto and curling up in his open arms, "There are only a few things kittens want. You try everything and whatever works is the answer. Besides, she's so emaciated I wouldn't be surprised if she started suckling on you, Dad,"

She settled into Mistoffelees more, hoping his previous bout of sadness was gone and away. She hated to see him so grieved and hurt. It made her feel like crying everytime, and, often times, she would. She would gladly curl up into him, though, if he still needed comforting.

"Seems like cheating to me," her father replied, causing her to shake out of her reverie, "You queens seem like you have a sixth sense and it is only trial and error?"

Marquis held up her empty bottle with a pout before touching her grandpas cheek, she patted his fine fur gently. She shifted uncomfortably in his arms and sniffled slightly.

Mistoffelees laughed at Munkus and Victoria's comments.

"It can't be trial and error - Marquis is our first kitten. Queens definitely have a sixth sense when it comes to kittens." He murmured softly, holding his queen close against him once again. He never wanted to be further away from her than he had to be.

"You forget, my dear one that I have taken care of many kittens before. I kitten-sat, remember?" Victoria asked gently, giving Mistoffelees a very fond nuzzle.

"Yes, Marquis, you have found my face," Munkustrap said quietly with a large grin.

Mistoffelees chuckled before gazing at Marquis, his ears twitched when she began to cry. He swatted his ears slightly, not used to such a sound.

"What's wrong with her?! What did you do Munk?"

Marquis sobbed in the older cats arms, her chest hurt and she didn't quite understand why.

"I-I don't know!" Munkustrap exclaimed, looking over the kitten in forlorn worry, "All I did was hold her!"

Victoria rolled her eyes and squirmed out of Mistoffelees grasp, too concerned over Marquis to even be reluctant at leaving the warmth of the Conjurer's arms. She walked over to her father, deftly took the kitten from her and held her chest close to her own chest, patting the little kittens back.

Marquis eyes widened as she let out a belch. She snuggled against her mother.

The conjurer got up and went to stand by Munk.

"Looks like we both have alot to learn, especially with your kitten due within two weeks."

"There you go, my little one," Victoria cooed to her daughter, snuggling against the precious kitten, "My sweet baby girl."

"I thought I had already learned once," Munkustrap sighed, shrugging his shoulders, "At least you have one now to learn from,"

Marquis purred, licking Victorias neck gently. She clung to the white queen, familiarising herself with her scent.

Mistoffelees prodded Munkustrap gently with a grin, the tomcat was in a playful mood now.

"You surely did, but then again... At your age its normal to forget things." He smiled playfully. "But then again, little mice don't have the longest memories either!"

"Speak for yourself, Mouse," Munkustrap retorted, though with a well-meaning grin, "You be thankful that your mate can teach you. I was patrolling a lot more the first time."

"Mommy's got you," Victoria whispered quietly, closing her eyes as she took in the scent of Marquis' little body, completely enraptured in her kitten.

"Looks like you have some competition," Munkus whispered with a grin, nudging Mistoffelees, as he nodded toawrds the little kitten.

Marquis purred loudly and patted Victoria's head fur gently with her paw. She yawned tiredly.

"You think this is bad? You became a pile of mush with her - how will the other queens and toms react?" He asked, chuckling. He bent to pick up the bag of green stuff Tugger had brought for him and offered it to Munk.

"Can you get rid of this for me? I don't want my mate to be or kitten seeing me with that stuff ever again - whether for medicinal reasons or not." He murmured softly to the tabby before walking over to the white queen and Marquis. He opened his arms.

Marquis turned to face the tux and reached for him, she climbed into his arms and ran her paws through his bib. The magician wrapped his tail around Victorias waist and pulled her close too. He looked at Munkus with a smile.

"Speaking of your patrols, I can do a couple if you want. Just to help out you know, before your kitten is born." He offered shyly, rocking Marquis in his paws.

Munkustrap examined the nip for a moment, shaking his head. He still hadn't quite forgiven Tugger for getting Mistoffelees hooked on the stuff. He was very proud of Mistoffelees for getting over the habit. He smiled at the little family, still amazed that those were once his kittens who were on their way to becoming mates.

"Thank you, Misto," he answered nodding his head, "I could use some help. If you can pry yourself away for a moment, that is,"

Victoria grinned at her father, rolling her eyes. She was so glad she had come to Mistoffelees after her break-up with Plato. He was the better choice for her temperament. Now, she couldn't live without him. She had already tried!

"If you two want to be mates now," Munkustrap suddenly mused aloud, "I could take Marquis. It'd be no trouble."

Mistoffelees nodded.

"I don't know how, but Ill manage." He murmured, his eyes sparkled at Munkustrap's later words. Happy thoughts of elopement filled his mind and he glanced longingly to Victoria. He honestly would love if they were mates right now, it would make him the happiest tomcat alive.

"You have to be careful what you say - I may just take you up on that offer!" He smiled playfully.

Victoria caught Misto's gaze and quickly looked away, blushing. She hadn't seen a look quite like that on his features before. She didn't mind the idea of elopement, except for the fact that it seemed a little rushed. She loved him to pieces, but she wasn't quite ready to be his mate. There were still a few things she wanted to know before that time.

Munkustrap wriggled his eyebrows, in an uncharacteristic playfulness that most cats never saw. he grinned widely, stroking over Marquis' head before making to exit the den.

"We'll see, Misto," he laughed, stepping through the doorway and leaving the two young cats to be alone whilst he discarded of the nip.

Mistoffelees chuckled, squeezing Marquis slightly. The tom purred as he rubbed his face against the kittens. He placed her down in the nest and she curled up. He smiled to his mate to be, opening his arms slightly.

"It seems your father approves, Marquis definitely helped, as well as he could see how much we loved each other."

"Approves of what?" Victoria asked as she slid into his embrace and nuzzled his chest fur.

She didn't quite follow him. She was supposing he meant elopement, but she would rather feign ignorance than assume anything at that moment.

"Us as a couple Vic. Considering he was forbidding us to see each other a little while ago I'd say he's taking it all with good grace." He murmured, trying not to wince when she touched his wounds. He licked her head gently.

"I'm so glad, too," she purred into him, removing herself a little as she remembered the sores underneath the bandages she was snuggling, "For a second there, I thought you were talking of elopement,"

He chuckled and licked her ears gently, rubbing her back with his paw gently.

"Elopement does seem like a wonderful idea but I would never do it - Munk knows it, why do you think he took it playfully? I couldn't look any of my friends in the eye knowing they hadn't seen my mateship ceremony." He explained to the queen gently. He held her close as he could without his wounds stinging and rubbed her cheek with his own gently.

Marquis watched from the basket, mesmerised. She yawned and kneaded the blankets before curling up with a soft, content sigh. She promptly fell asleep.

"I love you," Victoria purred contentedly to him, kissing the tip of his nose, "I'm glad you feel the same way I do."

She glanced back at Marquis and a soft smile graced her lips. She could have a little bit more Misto time now that the kitten was asleep; not that she wasn't getting any before...

"Hey, we're alone," she stated playfully, giving him a flirty smirk.

He grinned playfully, pressing his nose to hers gently.

"So we are, what are you going to do about it Snowflake?" He asked, holding her closer so his wounds slightly stung. He ignored it and grinned at the queen in his arms as he put her on the spot. He wanted to know what kind of game she was playing and how he could join in.

"Do we have to do anything about it?" she asked flippantly, bringing her face a few inches towards his.

How far could she tease him until he either couldn't stand it anymore or wanted to move on. She didn't know, but she was definitely going to find out. Her father was gone and her kit was asleep. She was now free to do almost anything with her fiancé.

He chucked, leaning forward slightly. He let his warm breath tickle her whiskers. He whispered softly.

"We don't, never. We could stay as we are forever - but I think we would get a bit bored of doing nothing after a time, seeing as we are both playful cats. "

"Are you a playful cat?" she asked, arching a brow coyly, glancing to his mouth for a moment before drawing closer, "I knew you were loads of fun, but playful?"

He chuckled again, waggling his eyebrows.

"Of course I'm playful - I love to banter and play silly games, I thought when we got together you might have known this." He murmured gently.

He pulled up a paw to tap her nose gently, trying to ignore how close she was - he wouldn't lose this game.

"Have we bantered before?" she asked, feigning ignorance once more with a wide and playful smirk, "I don't recall playing any games with you,"

How much was he assured that he'd win this? She wondered. She knew what she was going to do. As soon as he caved, she knew precisely what she would do.

He grinned, tracing her jawline with a claw gently. He was careful not to cut her with it, for his claws were very sharp.

"Of course we have. I can recall several times; unless to you they aren't important enough to remember." His bottom lip stuck out in a kittenish, playful pout.

"Would that upset you if it had, perhaps, slipped my mind?" she asked innocently, inching his face towards his ever so slightly.

He kept his pout on his face, looking down as if saddened.

"Of course it makes me sad." He murmured before returning his gaze to his mate-to-be.

There was a slight twinge in her heart at his sadness. She knew he was only saying it in jest, but there was, certainly, an element of truth in it. She didn't like to see him sad, ever. He had lived a life full of hardships. She hoped to alleviate a few.

"Can anything make you happy again?" she asked in a whisper, inching her face so close to his that their noses were touching.

His shoulder ruffles bobbed in a little shrug.

"I could think of one thing..." He murmured, twitching his nose so his whiskers touched her cheeks. His pout was replaced by a small smile as he shyly asked. "...may I kiss you?"

"Hmm..." Victoria thought as she touched her lips to his and suddenly pulled away, "I'll have to think about it."

She smirked up at him. She was only curious how hard to get would affect him. Now that they were in a stable relationship, she wanted to see where it would take her. She never would have done it if they weren't engaged.

He pouted in frustration at her quick kiss. It only increased his desire for her touch. He licked her nose gently.

"Now you're being like Bombalurina." He chuckled playfully.

"Maybe," she replied with a smug look, and glance over his face, "Would that be a bad thing?"

She would rather be just like herself, but perhaps, she was behaving a tad like the Red queen. She had given her some advice on the subject. Only, this time it was safe. There was no way she could lose Misto over a silly kissing game. She physically shivered at the thought. She had just recently done that. She glance to his chest and was saddened for a moment. He had, in truth, acquired those scratches because of her. Had he not left because of their tiff, he wouldn't have been in that alleway. But, he wouldn't have saved marquis either. It was really bittersweet for her.

"Maybe - I don't like her very much." He murmured, his nose twitched as she looked at his chest. He ran his paw down her back gently. His claws tracing her spine; Mistoffelees ears perked slightly as he ran his cheek against the top of her head - a struggle for him to accomplish given how close to her height he was. He nipped and tugged on her ear playfully.

"I just would prefer to have my Vicky back."

"Yeah," she agreed, thrusting her arms about his neck and snuggling over his face, "I don't think I pull of that kind of flirting,"

This was known territory for her. She could nuzzle, touch and snuggle him all day. Bombalurina, though beautiful and flirty, wasn't the cuddliest cat in the yard. In fact, she was sometimes more prickly than a porcupine. Victoria did not want to be a porcupine!

He chuckled, snuggling against her again; looks like he won that little game. He placed soft kisses on her cheeks gently.

"You can and you do, I just don't like when it takes over your personality completely." He chuckled softly. He loved her the way she was, soft and sweet Victoria - his snowflake. He held her as close as he could without painting his wounds.

"Besides, Soft and Snuggly Victoria is alot better for Poor, Wounded Mistoffelees any day." He smiled playfully, licking her head gently.

"Poor wounded Mistoffelees," she scoffed, though she was smiling widely and a warm feeling overtook her heart at that moment, now she was very inclined to love on him and she didn't even care so much that he had won their little game.

There again, she had been experimenting. She would win the next time. Although, she would still shy away from his kiss just to see what he would do. She had never really thought of it before, but Mistoffelees enjoyed touches of affection. It was the type of loving he responded to the most.

He purred gently, untwining their bodies. He headed to Marquis to cover her with a blanket and stroke her head fur softly before climbing into the nest; he patted the space beside him for Victoria if she wanted. He wanted to stay up all night with her and talk with maybe a few kisses here and there.

She gladly accepted his invitation and clambered up onto the bed, stroking over his headfur before she snuggled into him and lay her head upon his chest ever so carefully. She didn't want to agitate those wounds any more than she had to.

"I'm so glad I get to take care of you, though," she purred, rubbing her head gingerly over poor, wounded Mistoffelees.

He nodded and licked her head fur.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, my love." He whispered softly to her, grooming her ear as he did. He purred softly in response to her head rubbing his chest. His wounds stung a little but that only added to the enjoyable feeling of her touches.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" she asked, in genuine concern, tilting her head up enough to make eye contact with him.

She would rather keep her Stoff as a pillow, if he didn't mind. He was so soft and warm, she was loath to move.

He shook his head softly. She could never hurt him, unless of course she left him - but he was against those thoughts and banished them from his mind.

"Of course not. I like having my pretty white blanket." he murmured, snuggling closer to her. He kissed her nose softly; glancing to Marquis as she shifted in her sleep.

"And I love having my black and white pillow," she purred back teasingly, licking underneath his chin as it was the only thing she could reach in her current position.

He purred, raising his head slightly so she had access to his throat - another sign of pure trust for the queen to receive. The throat of a cat was quite vunerable, all the main arteries ran through it. The tux purred slightly louder, stroking her back with his paws.

She smiled widely and shifted her weight ever so slightly so that she could groom over his neck. She loved the melody of his purr, drifting higher and lower, forward and back like the crashing rumble of the ocean tide. She could always get swept away in his gentle and low purrs.

His purrs grew in volume and his strokes to her back grew more frequent and firmer, he even dared to catch her tail and tug it gently. His eyes closed in delight as she groomed his white neck; he smiled when her tongue touched his bow-tie spot

"You're getting a little rough," she whispered against his neck, licking over his spot a few good times before licking up the bridge of his nose.

She wished she could tug on his tail a little too, but Marquis had a firm grip of it, so she decided to tug on his ear with her teeth instead. She settled back down once more, resuming her previous positioning and she closed her eyes. For some reason she was incredibly tired.

He shivered at her breath on his neck, his ear twitching madly at her nips. He held her around the waist, licking her ears gently.

"Go to sleep Vicky, you've been up all night."

"I couldn't help it," she sighed, snuggling further into his embrace and fitting her head into the hollow of his neck, "I was so distraught over what I did to you,"

She yawned widely, her tail swishing lazily from side to side as it hung of the nest. He was very comfortable. His presence was soothing to her and she couldn't help but note how quickly she was falling asleep. He was like a lullaby, in a sense; soft and gentle.

He smiled softly and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep Vick. You need it."

He nuzzled her and hummed softly, when she was asleep he let his mind wander.


	5. Oops!

He stretched his sore torso, he had slid out from under Vicky and Marquis at dawn. He hadn't been able to sleep - he didn't feel he needed it. The tux stroked his bandages, passing a sleeping Jenny. He crawled outside and stood to his full - but short - height. Misto just hoped his wounds wouldn't affect his abilities to dance.

Victoria was awakened by these movements, but didn't stir from the nest. Instead, she curled up closer to Marquis. She assumed Mistoffelees had gone to the litterbox or something. She soon fell back to sleep, dreaming of her mateship day and fluffy bunnies.

Mistoffelees began to test his limits. He knew it was too soon but he didn't want to have to be bedridden. He reached to touch his toes gently, hissing at the pain. He returned upright and rolled his head slightly. He tugged the bandages this way and that in order to try and stop the itching of healing. He twisted his torso and hissed again, louder this time. He twisted the other way, his nose twitched as he felt a strange sensation from his wounds - they felt really, really warm all of a sudden.

Victoria rolled onto her stomach with a small whimper. The nest seemed colder than it had once been, but she shrugged it off. There was no way she was getting up this early, ever.

Meanwhile, Munkustrap was on patrol. This morning seemed to be like every other morning. There was not trouble in sight. Just then, he noticed another cat. Judging from the short stature and dark glistening coat, it was Mistoffelees. He approached the cat at a small trot. It was, indeed, the Original Conjuring Cat. For some odd reason, the bandages on the tuxedo's chest were a crimson colour and it was increasing by the second.

"Hey, Misto," the tabby called, screeching to a halt, "I think you've opened something up,"

He gestured to the younger cats chest, trying to keep his control under wraps.

Misto glanced to his chest. His eyes widened and he placed his hand to the moist red bandages. He looked up at the tabby, shocked into silence by his own blood - he had never really been able to cope with gore of any kind.

Munkustrap rushed over to the tuxedo and led him back to the medical den.

"What on Earth were you doing in order to cause your cuts to bleed?" Munkustrap asked, not in chastisement, but in concern.

Victoria rolled onto her side. She didn't know what her father was doing there, but she knew his voice had woken her up. She wasn't too pleased by this, either.

Misto's ears went back slightly as he was guided back into the den. He sheepishly begun to explain.

"I was stretching - I don't want to be bedridden for weeks on end." He murmured to the tabby, trying to keep his voice quiet so Victoria wouldn't hear. He could have cast a spell to silence their conversation but in his distant mindset he wasn't exactly thinking like a conjurer.

"You can be mobile, but you have to take it easy," Munk exclaimed quietly, trying not to disturb his sleeping daughter or grandkitten, "What will Victoria say when she finds out about all this?"

The aforementioned Victoria curled up further, moaning quietly as she tried to fall back into a peaceful sleep.

Mistoffelees looked down swiftly before returning his gaze to the tabby.

"We can't tell her - I don't want her worrying over me." He murmured softly to the older Tom. He tugged at his bloodstained bandages and pulled them off his torso. The tux hissed slightly at his crimson bib. He walked to the bucket of water and filled a bowl with it. He grabbed a needle and thread. He walked back to Munkustrap.

"Please tell me you learned how to sew."

Marquis shifted closer to Victoria, the young tabby comforting her sleepy mother.

"Um... uh..." Munkustrap stuttered out, grabbing the needle and looking at the tux's torso, "A little bit."

Munkustrap hastily began sewing up the cut, though it was far from perfect. He kept poking Mistoffelees in the wrong place or stabbing himself in the finger. After much poking and prodding, he had finally sewed the wound in a very sloppy fashion.

"There." Munk sighed, sucking on a finger he had pricked, "All better, right?"

Victoria yawned and sighed dreamily, curling her tail around her baby.

Mistoffelees had nearly clawed the tabby before him at his stabs to his chest. Instead letting out silent hisses and his eyes narrowing to slits. He contained his hurt until the tabby was finished. The tux looked at the one wound that had been ripped, you could tell Munkus was an amateur when it came to sewing compared to Victorias neat stitching.

The tux got a sponge and dabbed the blood from his chest, he wrapped a new bandage around his chest before taking the silver tabby's paw. He looked at the several stabs that drew blood and with a quick word healed them. It was annoying that the conjurer could heal everyone else but not himself.

"Thanks," Munkustrap muttered, feeling his paws go back to their natural state, "Sorry about your chest. I was rushing a bit too much... Do you think victoria will notice?"

He didn't know why they were keeping this from his daughter, but he didn't mind too much. She had had enough to worry about losing Mistoffelees for a time. He didn't want her to suffer through anymore.

He shrugged. In truth he didn't know. He could always claim that he would prefer to change his dressings but then his mate-to-be would become suspicious. He nuzzled the tabby gently before glancing over to the nest; he smiled when he saw a sleepy Marquis sitting up.

The younger tabby slipped out from under Victoria and tucked the blankets in place around the white queen before scampering to her father and grandfather. She grabbed the Tux's leg and smiled up at Munkustrap.

"Gwanpa!" She smiled. "Face!"

Mistoffelees chuckled and reached to stroke the young queenkits head fur.

"Hello love." He purred to her, he stooped slightly to embrace the queenkit. He was more cautious with his movements now as he rubbed his face against the kittens

"Hi there, Marquis," Munkustrap grinned, getting down to eye level with her, "How are you today?"

Victoria had always hated the fact that she was a light sleeper. Even now, as an adult, the slightest noise, touch or light would awaken her. Still, she did not want to be acknowledged as awake. If the other cats would leave, then she could sleep. Though, the nest was getting incredibly chilly. Maybe Misto could stay and her father could take Marquis out to hunt? Oh, who was she kidding? She was going to be forced awake once and for all!

Marquis tottered towards her grandfather, opening her paws to embrace him. She touched is face gently. She wasn't sure how to respond. She smiled to try and relay her mood.

Mistoffelees chuckled.

"You should take her to meet some of the other queens, they would love her - I'm sure Dem will; consider it practice for the future." He suggested with a smile, he knew how Victoria was if she was woken to early and hoped he could try to help her sleep for a bit longer.

Munkustrap scooped up his silver grandaughter and held her on his hip, bouncing her a bit. He smiled at the little queen-kit before turning his attention back to Mistoffelees.

"If you don't mind, she should get to meet the other Jellicles," he responded, his smile wide, "She might even pick up some new words, Daddy Misto,"

Victoria groaned inwardly and covered herself up with the blankets. Imbecilic bitter mornings; why must the air be so ridiculously frigid?

Misto chuckled and nodded.

"Go ahead, I'll stay with Vicky." He reached up slightly to kiss the queenkits nose gently. He smiled when it twitched. He walked past Munkustrap, brushing against him as a farewell action. "See you later Munkus, Marquis."

"Yup, we're off!" Munk exclaimed, carrying his sweet little grandaughter of into an adventure.

Victoria's ears flicked back. Had Misto just said he was going to stay behind or was she finally dreaming? Was she dreaming she was dreaming? She yawned underneath the blankets and shivered. Mornings were such ridiculous things!

Misto watched them leave before climbing into the nest beside the white queen. He nuzzled her back and snuggled against her. He stroked her back gently in an attempt to relax her, even humming a bit.

Victoria's back arched in delight against his touch and she removed her head from the cover of the blankets. She rolled onto her side so she could nestle into Mistoffelees' warm arms.

"Where did you run off to this morning?" she slurred groggily through a wide yawn.

"I just went outside for some air, Munkus dropped by and I let him take Marquis." He murmured softly, grooming her lovingly. He caressed her tired frame and smiled when she nestled into his embrace.

"I missed you," she muttered softly, planting a sloppy and partly miscalculated kiss on his lips.

She rested her face against his chest, breathing in his scent. For some odd reason, his chest had the faint smell of blood. Her tired mind wrote it of as his wounds. Though, it smelled a little more fresh than it should have. Maybe her mind simply wasn't awake yet.

Mistoffelees purred, even though she was tired she was still trying to be affectionate. He held her close and sighed contentedly.

"I missed you too but..." He paused, grinning slightly. "We are alone now. Jenny left before Munkus arrived."

"So?" she asked playfully through half-lided eyes, "Should we do anything about that?"

She hadn't been this tired in a very long time. How she hated staying up all night. It always messed with her schedule! The only way to fix it was to do it again to put her back on track.

He licked her head softly, closing his eyes in contentment.

"You don't have to do anything about that - your tired." He purred, rolling slightly so she was on her back and he was positioned over her, he gently kissed down her neck; his purrs growing louder as he trailed his way down her collarbone.

"Don't worry though - I can still do something about it; enough for the both of us." He murmured softly, his warm breath tickling the fine fur on her neck. He licked the pretty, copper crisscross markings he admired so much when he said that.

"Don't you go too far," she murmured with a purr, "We're not mates you know,"

She felt a warm tingle go through her body at his soft kisses. No cat would ever believe how affectionate he could get, but it was really no matter to her. As long as he was affectionate with her, she was satisfied.

"I know, but I wish we were." He murmured back softly, drifting his kisses back to her throat gently. He loved the feel of her silken fur against his maw and whiskers. He honestly couldn't wait for this year's ball, they would be together forever.

She sighed contentedly. As long as her father didn't come in and see this, she supposed it was alright. Besides, she was beginning to drift by his soft and tender touches.

He nuzzled her neck, his paws caressing her soft sides, he ran his fingers over the crisscross copper markings he had come to know so well. He purred softly, letting his soft rumbles blend into a lullaby alongside a hum. The tux groomed her head fur gently.

"Why weren't you ever this affectionate with me before?" Victoria questioned softly, arching into his touch.

She lazily brought her tail to Misto's back and dragged it along his black fur. His touch was softer than silk and gentler than anything her tired brain could think of. In a word, she was enjoying such attentions. She was excited that this was only the precursor to their being mates. She couldn't wait for it.

He chuckled softly, nuzzling her neck. He ran his paws down her arched back firmly. He licked her soft cheeks a few times in response to her touches to his back. He wrapped his white-tipped tail around her own.

"Because I didn't know I would nearly lose you twice and because there was still a chance you could back out - I wanted to build my affections up over time." He explained to the tired queen, from his throat came the feral purring lullaby that he hoped she liked.

"I'm not going to go back in the past and criticize you for it," she replied quietly, "But, I will tell you there were some nights I wanted you to be there; right by my side. I also wanted to know how you felt about me. But now? I know exactly how you feel,"

She licked his chest ruffles for a moment, then settled back down and gently turned onto her side. She loved his affection beyond words, but she was far too tired to continue on. Though she knew there was a possibility that this would be there last moment alone before the Ball took place.

"I love you, Victoria." He murmured affectionately to her, he rubbed their cheeks gently before grinning playfully. "You wanted me beside you hmm? When did that start?

The conjurer was curious but also wanted to taunt her a bit. He curled up around her protectively, pressing his chest ruffles against her back for insulation. He stroked down her back with one paw whilst draping the other over her side. He interlocked their paws together over her stomach.

"As a kitten, I wanted you beside me for protection and comfort," she purred a shiver going down her spine, "Once I had had that trip with my humans, I missed you during that time. I wished I could curl up beside you. And when Plato was being a jerk, I would want you then as well,"

She scooted back into him so that she could rest against those soft and silken tufts of fur upon his chest. He was such a tease. She smiled widely and sighed in contentment. The greatest part about his flirting was he had never had enough courage to do it with any other queen but her. Call her selfish, but she loved having all his attention. Even if it was just for a fleeting naptime.

Misto gently shifted so he could see her face and meet her gaze.

"I was always with you Victoria, in here." He gently touched her chest, placing their entwined paws upon her strongest pulse point - her heart. He stretched his neck to kiss her cheek. "Where am I right now?"

He asked her softly as he rolled back behind her, returning to their earlier position before he kissed her.

Her heart jolted at his touch, beating just a little faster. How was it that his touch was the only one that could do this to her? What an incredibly romantic thing he had said to her. She had to tease him about it at a later date. Was he a romantic? She was pretty certain he was.

"Right beside me," she sighed, and then smirked as her mind formulated a quick comeback, "And in my heart, all at once. My, you travel so much,"

She snuggled her back into his form with a very contented sigh. This was her tom, her other half. there was no going back or letting go. She belonged with someone. She was so remarkably happy.

"I love you," she stated quietly, becoming serious once more.

He chuckled at her playful comebacks.

"I will always be beside you, forever and always." He nuzzled her back gently. His heart melted at the three words that left her lips and embraced her from behind.

"I love you too."

She rolled over to face him and snuggle her cheek onto his chest. She had never experienced anything like this from anyone else. He was a tom whose heart was full of love. She supposed it was rare for anyone to recieve as much of it as she had. She knew she was incredibly priviledged. How she adored the Original Conjuring Cat.

"Even when I'm using the litter box?" she joked quietly.

She couldn't help but retort every once in a while.

"Even when you're using the little box." He chuckled; he loved how playful she was. He rested his chin upon her soft head, between her ears. He was certain he loved her, no other queen made him feel as she did and he doubted any other would be able to win his affections. He would forever be loyal and true to the alabaster queen in his arms.

To say Victoria was perfectly contented would be an understatement. She was far beyond that; she was at absolute peace. She never had to go looking for the right tom for her, she had finally found him, albeit, right under her nose. She was a little anxious about the next step, but she wouldn't dwell upon that now. She was not going to be distracted from this moment. She would treasure moments such as these forever in her heart.

Mistoffelees chuckled slightly.

"I thought you were tired?" He murmured softly, nuzzling her cheek as he too mused about their future. He couldn't wait for them to be deemed mates, first though him and Plato would have words. The tux stroked down her back, toying with her tail gently. He loved how fluffy it was.

"I am," she yawned, wrapping her tail around the paw that was fiddling with it, "But, you are so distracting,"

She smiled lazily at him. She knew it was only a matter of time before she could no longer keep her eyes open and sleep would overtake her, but she was loathe to sleep, now. He was with her and he wasn't going this time. She would hate to miss a moment with him.

He laughed loudly before stroking her head.

"Come on now; sleep - before I have to cast a spell to make you." He murmured playfully. Grooming her head and humming.

"I'm not that tired," she answered through a yawn before her eyelids fell and she drifted off into a very calm sleep.

Misto kissed her head as she fell asleep.

"I'm sure you aren't." He chuckled gently. He let his mind drift to the plans for their future.

Victoria slept soundly, for she had nothing to worry about now. Everything was just fine in her world.

* * *

Marquis giggled in delight as she was carried into the junkyard, her nose twitched as she caught the scents of different cats and different objects. She saw cats sprawled in the cool, early morning sun. She purred as she saw there were a few other kittens and queens.

"Are you ready to meet everyone?" Munkustrap asked the kitten softly as he carried her towards the group.

Maquis nodded and ducked her head slightly, shyly almost. She only knew three cats. How would these ones accept her?

"Hey, everyone," Munkustrap called, pausing in front of the hoard of cats, "This is Marquis. Mistoffelees found her in an alley and rescued her."

There were nods of acknowledgement, cooes and purrs as the cats took in the sight of the small kitten.

Marquis timidly waved before hiding her head in Munkustrap's fur, being a few shades lighter you could easily tell the bundle of fluff from the tom of muscle. She turned to face them all again when they cooed and purred, she smiled shyly.

"It's alright, little one," Munkus purred, nuzzling her head with his cheek, "Everyone likes you already,"

He patted her back, hoping she could grow accustom to being surrounded by Jellicles all the time.

Marquis patted Munkustrap's face before raising a paw to wave at the group, her ears were pinned back in her shyness. She turned her head to Munkustrap and gestured with her paw to the various cats.

"Faces?" She murmured softly, even for a toddler she could control her voice like an adult cat.

"Yes, those are other faces," Munkustrap answered back and introduced some cats by name.

Marquis waved at each cat as she was introduced to them, she didn't mind when she was passed from cat to cat - so long as she had her grandpa to go back to. She found that she liked the black and gold queen with the rounded stomach the best.

Demeter chuckled as she watched Munkustrap with the kitten.

"So this is the little Marquis you spoke so fondly of last night."

"Yep, Mistoffelees' little miracle," he replied, grinning at the kit, "Doesn't she look like me? Misto said I could take her around for a little while."

"She does indeed, I wonder if our little one will look like you?" She mused aloud, subconsciously rubbing her swollen abdomen. She stepped closer to the tabbies and bent slightly to hug the young kitten.

"I'm guessing they adopted her?"

Marquis purred, returning the embrace; the pregnant queen's name rung in her mind as clear as a bell.

"Deme." She murmured softly, rubbing her cheek against the older queens before returning to Munkus' side.

She patted her stomach gently to show what she wanted.

"Yes, that is Deme," Munkustrap cooed to the kitten, smiling softly. "She has a kitten in there,"

Marquis reached her paw to touch Demeter's stomach, her eyes widened and she beamed. Her shoulders sparkled slightly as she used her magic unknowingly. She patted the stomach gently and looked to Deme and Munkus. She rubbed the stomach in a soothing fashion before murmuring.

"Purdy face." She said softly, patting the stomach again. Her ears twitched and her nose twitched too as she caught scent of a mouse. She saw it a little ways away and licked her lips, even for a kitten the hunting instinct was there - she had learned to recognise it earlier, she had to; since her birth there had been no queen to look after her.

Demeter looked at the kitten, mesmerised. She noticed how she kept glancing away and how her ears kept twitching. She chuckled and turned to Munkus,

"I think she's hungry."

Munkustrap bit his lip. He knew the tiny queen was most likely too little to eat a whole mouse. Still, he didn't have anything to feed her for now.

"I don't have anything for her,' he muttered thinking, then an idea came to him, "Perhaps, you could spare some milk, Demi?"

As he awaited a response from Demeter, he thought over the kitten's behaviour. Clearly, she had used her magic in order to sense what the kit was, although it was probable that she had done it unknowingly. Now, if only he could decipher what "pretty face" meant. Did it mean his kitten was pretty, a girl or that it looked like him? He sighed, supposing he had to wait.

Demeter nodded slightly.

"In our den I have a few bottles." She murmured, she smiled to the other Jellicles; Alonzo, Plato, Pounce, Electra, Etcetera and Jemima. She walked as quickly as her swollen belly would allow to get a few bottles of cream for the kit, she made her way back and laughed at the sight.

Marquis was playing with Pounce, Electra and Jemima, they were playfighting and it was apparent they were being gentle to accommodate the kitten into their game. By the end the game had become one of squeals of delights for the tiny tabby as she was gently thrown from cat to cat. She purred when she was returned to Munkustrap's arms to be fed.

Munkustrap had been monitoring the game the entirety of its duration. he had trusted the older kittens with her and had been rather proud at their playing with her. They were so easy and gentle with her. He smiled up at his mate as she returned.

"So glad you've come back," he laughed, "If you hadn't, she probably would have tried to eat me!"

He snuggled Marquis with a large grin. He was only joking, of course. She had been perfectly behaved.

"Looks like she's trying to." Demeter chuckled as she kit nipped his ruffled shoulders gently. The black and gold queen shook a bottle of cream before offering it to the kitten with a smile.

Marquis eagerly took it from the queen and began to drink, tipping her head back as she enjoyed her breakfast. It was a few minutes later when she was done, she offered the bottle back to Demeter and the black and gold cat took it from her gently.

Demeter looked at her mate with a soft smile - let's hope he remembered to burp her this time.

Munk held the kitten to him, patting her back softly. he was thankful that he now knew what to do. he had been so surprised that it had come to his daughter so naturally.

Marquis burped quietly, snuggling against Munkustrap. She looked up as some of the other cats came over, she smiled slightly. She wondered what their names were. She patted Munkustrap's cheek and her shoulders glittered. When she touched his cheek an image of Alonzo appeared, mixed with a sense of curiosity.

She hoped he would understand, she didn't know how to say it properly. She reached to touch Alonzo too. Sending the same message, Maybe one of them would understand.

"That is Alonzo," Munkustrap told her gently, "He is Grandpa's little helper,"

Munkustrap glanced at the black and white tom, smiling as he could see the minor irritation painted on the other tom's features.

Marquis cocked her head as she listened. She timidly tried to repeat his words.

"'Lonzo." She murmured, reaching for the irritated tomcat slightly. She felt she could trust him. She would still keep her tail wrapped around Munkustrap's arm. She pointed to herself and tried to say her own name.

"Markis." She murmured softly, glancing to the older tom. A helper of grandad couldn't be that bad?

"Well hi there, Marquis," Alonzo replied, squatting down so he wasn't towering over her, "It's nice to meet you,"

He took his paw and gently placed the back of it to hers in a sign of greeting. He may have been a flirt and very proud, but he couldn't help but love kittens. They were so innocent; he was easily drawn to them.

"Do you two want to meet her?" Munkustrap asked Etcy and Plato curiously.

Marquis smiled to the tomcat and his acceptance of her. She patted the back of his hand before looking at Etcetera and Plato with her wide eyes.

The taller tomcat, Victoria's ex-tomfriend, reached for the small kitten and smiled softly.

"Hey there Marquis, I'm Plato." He murmured softly to her, taking her paw much like Alonzo had done.

Plato looked up at Munkus.

"How is she Mistoffelees Miracle? Did he pull her from a hat?" He asked curiously. "Who adopted her?"

"Mistoffelees did," Munkustrap replied simply, "He found her in an alleyway. If he hadn't, who knows what would have happened to her?"

"I'm glad he did," Alonzo replied, scratching a claw softly underneath Marquis' chin, "She is one of the most well behaved kits I have ever seen."

"Just Misto?" Plato asked, cocking his head. He stepped away from Marquis. "I thought it was a queens job to raise the kits?"

Marquis purred as she was petted and complimented by Alonzo, she rubbed her cheek against his paw to show her approval of him.

"Oh, I like her!" Alonzo exclaimed, "Imagine that! She likes me, too!"

"Victoria has also adopted her, seeing as she and Mistoffelees are engaged," Munkustrap replied as smoothly as possible, knowing that could be very painful for Plato to hear.

Plato's ears fell back slightly. He was angry more than anything. He stroked the kitten again before turning to Cettie to let her have a glimpse at the young silver tabby.

Marquis smiled wider, revealing her pointed fangs. She opened her arms and hugged the bigger cats leg. She purred in delight, she had made another... What did Munkustrap call them? That's it! Friend.

Alonzo was taken aback as the kitten kitten hugged him. No kittens had every really liked him before. This was an entirely new experience for him.

"Hey, Cettie, come meet her!" Alonzo called, patting the silver kitten's head.

The white striped queen bounded over excitedly. She crouched beside the tom and grinned, she looked up at their protector and future leader.

"She looks like you!"

Marquis purred gently, petting him gently. She turned to the hyper queen and shrunk back, in truth the bundle of energy slightly scared her.

"It's okay, Marquis," Munkustrap cooed to the small kitten, "This is Etcetera. She won't hurt you,"

Then the Protector turned his gaze to Cetty and asked her very nicely:

"Could you be quieter, Cetty? She's only a baby, still,"

Etcetera nodded and placed a digit to her lips. She returned her gaze to the kitten, her voice alot quieter and calmer than before.

"I'm Etcetera." She smiled, reaching to touch the young one's head.

Marquis butted her head against Etcetera's pawpad.

"Cettie..." she murmured softly, having listened to the nicknames. She hugged both of her new friends, beaming.

Demeter watched quietly with a smile, rubbing her stomach. It was becoming increasing effort for her to be on her feet. She was led by Jenny for her daily check-up.

"That's better," Munkustrap nodded, beaming at the acceptance the tribe was giving.

There again, he knew that kittens were more easily accepted than adolescent or adult cats.

"I wish i had found her," Alonzo pouted, rubbing the little kitten's back.

Marquis nuzzled against Alonzo, she glanced up as she heard a shrill cry from Jenny's den. Her ears went flat in fear and she cowered behind the black and white patched tom, whimpering.

Jenny raced from her den straight to Munkus, she got there just to hear Alonzo's statement.

"Well at least you get to look after her now - Demeter's gone into labour!" The normally calm queen was quite distressed; Demeter's family had a history of problematic births.

"We need Misto, Can you get him Cettie? Munkus come with me! Alonzo - keep this sweety out of trouble." Jenny managed to order, petting the younger tabby kitten gently before grabbing Munkustrap and hurrying him towards her den.

Cettie bolted off to complete her orders, she was back beside Marquis and Alonzo within minutes.

Misto somewhat reluctantly cast a charm to keep his mate-to-be asleep until she was fully rested - she didn't need this extra drama. He slipped out of the den and raced to Jenny's to aid the birth.

Munkustrap was incredibly worried! He didn't want to lose his kit or his mate over this birth! It was too soon, though! He prayed to the Everlasting Cat that somehow everything would go smoothly. He could hardly think about anything else but his mate.

Alonzo was taken off guard and stumped for a moment. It was only until the kit whimpered that he realized he now how to watch her.

"It'll be okay," Alonzo stated, scooping her up in his arms, "Another kitten is coming,"

Marquis buried her face in his neck; she remained like that for a while before relaxing and patting his face gently. She rubbed her cheek against his.

Mistoffelees entered the den to find Demeter laying in the blankets. He sat near her torso, mainly to preserve her modesty - He would only help if he had to. He nodded to Munkustrap as he entered.

Jenny began to mumble, half to herself, half to the trio.

"It'll all be fine – It's the second kit. It's always alot easier." Secretly she thought she was saying that to assure herself more than the others.

Alonzo absently patted her back. He hoped that this birth would go well. They had almost lost Victoria when she was born.

* * *

Munkustrap settled beside his mate, giving her a nuzzle on the cheek to show his support and give her comfort.

"Where's Victoria?" he asked Misto, his eyes not leaving his mate.

"She's very tired Munk, I left her to sleep." He murmured to the tabby, hoping his future father-in-law would understand and forgive him.

Demeter nuzzled him back gently, panting heavily. Her sides heaved slightly. She closed her eyes.

Mistoffelees touched her shoulder gently. His shoulders sparkled as he tried to take away some of her pain.

Jenny paced the den, grabbing things she would need - blankets, herbs and alarmingly - bandages.

"I see," was all the tabby could reply.

He knew she would see the new kitten in the end. He situated himself closer to his mate, purring to comfort her. He hoped everything would be alright.

Demeter cried out slightly in pain as the birth progressed. She squeezed her mate's paw tightly.

Misto sat awkwardly, enduring her screams. His ears perked when he heard soft mewling. He glanced to Jenny and smiled.

Jenny held a small bundle in her arms, she had swiftly cut the cord and cleaned the kitten. She offered the bundle to Demeter.

The golden queen looked at it with a smile, she held it close before looking at Munkus with sparkling eyes.

Munkustrap finally released the breath he had been holding and looked at their newborn kitten. It was a very pretty little queen. He was a twinge disappointed that he didn't have a son, but his little daughter was perfect. The prettiest blend of silver and gold he had ever seen.

Jenny was quickly wrapping another bundle. She repeated the process of cutting the cord and cleaning it before offering it to Munkustrap.

"That explains why you got so big." the queen smiled in relief as she cleaned Demeter up with a sponge. She smiled to Misto before heading outside.

Misto smiled knowingly to the two parents.

"They are wonderful, I knew you would have twins - but you asked me not to say anything. So I didn't."

"Thank you, Misto," Munkustrap replied, before examining the little bundle he had received, his eyes widened as he realized the gender of the kitten, "It's a boy!"

He examined the kitten, further. He was mainly black, like his brother Tugger, but he had a silver head, chest and paws with a splash of gold and red every so often. Munkustrap teared up, he was so happy.

Misto chuckled, reaching to stroke both kittens.

"At least Marquis will be getting some playmates, I think she is only about three months old."

"She'll have to wait, though," Munkustrap replied, "They won't open their eyes for another two weeks,"

She can wait - you know she can be a sweety Munkustrap. You were infatuated with her from the minute you held her." Misto teased lightly. "Besides, maybe now I'll actually get some time with my daughter."

"You could be able to," Munk answered offpawedly, nuzzling over each of his kittens before nuzzling his mate in turn, "Maybe you should do that now. Thanks for everything. I never was there ever..."

Mistoffelees nodded and headed out of the den, leaving the two to marvel over their new kittens. He smiled when Alonzo walked over with Marquis. The young tabby quickly climbed into his arms and the conjurer laughed as he was showered with licks.

"Okay Marquis, Okay." He stroked her back before looking to Alonzo. "Hey 'Lonz, Thanks for watching her - By the way Deme just had two kits; twins."

"Two?" Alonzo asked, rather stunned, "No wonder things were getting so complicated,"

He stroked Marquis in a farewell, and grinned at the tiny kit.

"You're lucky, Misto," Alonzo mused, "You have a kitten and Victoria, too. You're life is already set,"

"So do you. Stop pretending - You know Cassandra likes you." He pointed to the abyssian queen sitting a bit away. "And you're more than welcome to look after Marquis if you want."

"After Munkustrap, of course," Alonzo laughed, his gaze trailing to Cassandra, "Yeah, I guess she does..."

"I think Munk is a bit busy with his son and daughter." He chuckled; with a burst of glitter he conjured two mice. He offered them both to Alonzo. "Take these, take her somewhere for lunch - she'll appreciate it."

The tom gave the mice to the junior protector before taking Marquis back to the medical den, Jenny changed his bandages and re-sewed the one that Munkustrap had attempted to fix. The tux glanced over at his mate to be, silently releasing the sleeping spell - she could make up at any time she felt like.

Victoria stretched and yawned, awaking from her sleep. that was an incredibly good nap. She slowly sat up in the nest and met eyes with Mistoffelees'.

"Hi, you," she greeted him, "What did I miss?"

"Uh..." Misto looked down bashfully. "The birth of your siblings?"

Victoria just stared at him a moment, was he in jest or absolutely seriousness? She looked from him to Marquis and back.

"What?" was all she could ask him.

"Demeter gave birth - Twins, a boy and a girl." He murmured sheepishly. "I didn't want to wake you, you were tired."

"But, those are my little siblings!" she cried, resting her head in her paws.

She sighed, shrugging. Did she always miss everything? How could she have slept through the birth of a little brother and sister?

"I can show you, if you'd like?" He offered. He could share his memories of the birth with her if she wanted it.

"It's not the same," she sighed, "Then again, I don't think I would want to see. Now that I think about it, it would probably scar me a little,"

"No, not really - I didn't exactly SEE the birth so to speak, but the emotions your parents showed was remarkable." He murmured, sitting beside her and hugging her.

"I still have two new baby siblings," she replied with a large grin, hugging him back, "And you can share the memories of it at a later date. Right now, I want to spend some time with my kitten and fiancé."

He chuckled, licking her head gently.

"How about we all go for a walk?" He suggested with a smile, Marquis tottered over and climbed onto her mother's lap.

"I would like that," she answered, petting over her daughter's headfur, "And we could get lunch, too,"

He nodded.

"Maybe we could see if we can get Marquis to try some mouse." He smiled. "We can also move back into our den."

"Our den?" she questioned, raising a brow.

What exactly did he mean by that? It would be her den once they were mates, but not yet. She had stayed with him a few nights, but that didn't entitle it as her den as well.

"My den silly, it's going to belong to you almost as much as it does to me soon. I mean, we have Marquis now. Unless you want to constantly be shuffling her between dens then one of us will have to live with the other." he murmured softly. "I doubt your parents would appreciate seven of us in their den."

"But, I'm not moving in with you until we are mates," she stated, "It wouldn't really be right, otherwise,"

He nodded in understanding. He shrugged slightly. It was no big deal.

"I'll still call it our den - It sounds alot less lonely than 'my den'."

"So it does," she replied, nuzzling against him as a thanks for his understanding, "Besides, the Ball is only a short time away. Just a few more days, and I'm yours,'

She leaned up against him, purring very loudly.

"That sounds very nice." He purred in response; holding his family in his arms.

"I love you, both of you."

"And we love you, too," Victoria replied for each of them, snuggling into him further, "You are the best tom in the world."

"And you're the best queen. Marquis is the best kitten." He nuzzled them both in turn, leaning to kiss his fiancée lovingly.

Marquis looked up at them and murmured softly.

"Wuff you."

Victoria hummed slightly in happiness, parting from him after a moment.

"I think our little one is going to learn a few more words, now." she purred, grinning at him.

"Definately, she is around a month old. I can't be sure." He chuckled and stood up. "If we don't go now I'll end up being bedbound with my family for the third day in a row."

"All right, all right, bossy pelt." Victoria chuckled, rising to her feet, "Why do you always have to be so active? Is it a tom thing?"

"Well yes. If we weren't active we'd look like you." He prodded her side playfully. "You're starting to look like a Gumbie cat!"

Her eyes slitted at him and she arched a brow in warning.

"Don't go there with me," she warned him gently, "I just woke up, you know."

He chuckled and hugged her from the side.

"I've told you before - I wouldn't care if you were a Gumbie." He paused to lick her cheek. "I'd love you all the same."

"I am not fat," she stated simply, "I know toms don't care about all that, but queens do,"

"I know you're not fat - Your one of the most slender queens I know." He nuzzled against her. He led them out of the den, leading them to the clearing where Misto and Victoria had first danced. He looked to Marquis "I wonder if she can dance..."

Victoria scrunched her features, looking at their kitten. She too was curious of this as well. Every jellicle could, but could she?

"At this age?" she questioned.

He nodded enthusiastically.

"Me and you have been dancing since that age, surely she can! Show her a move Vic!" He smiled excitedly.

Victoria nodded in response and slowly pirouetted for the small kitten to see.

"Set her down, see if she can," she told her mate gently.

Mistoffelees did as he was told and watched the kitten.

Marquis tried to copy the move, she fell over the first and second time before executing a third, this time it was successful. She looked at Victoria for any other moves to copy.

Mistoffelees grinned.

"I can't wait to teach her a conjuring turn!"

"Easy, Misto, easy," Victoria giggled, sliding into a split, "One thing at a time,"

She assumed a kitten could do a split, for their legs were incredibly flexible.

The kitten watched, she extended her arms above her head, lowering herself into the position; her underweight body helping a great deal.

Mistoffelees chuckled and sat down to watch.

"Perhaps, I should teach her positions first," Victoria mused aloud, getting into first position as she was eager to teach her kitten ballet.

Mistoffelees nodded, watching as the kitten rolled from her splits. She quickly mimicked her mother, looking up curiously. She was twisting her body in new ways - it felt nice. She was used to having to control her movements.

Mistoffelees sat a bit away, wishing he could dance with them. He tugged his bandages idly.

She plied once, awaiting her daughter to copy her once more.

Marquis copied her best she could; she wasn't as graceful as he mother. She nearly toppled over and blushed slightly.

Victoria quickly came over to her and gently positioned her body into the right places. She knew she wouldn't get them perfect, this was her first time. She was barely out of babyhood.

"What a good girl," Victoria cooed, nuzzling a cheek over her head, "Such a good job!"

Marquis beamed at the praise and relaxed her body quickly. She took a deep breath before returning to a pose very similar to the one Victoria had put her into.

"There you go," victoria purred, beaming at her, "Would you like to take a rest? I think Daddy is getting jealous."

She looked back at her mate, giving him a playful wink. She wanted to be considerate of him. He looked proud, but a little longing too. She would wait until he was better for another practice.

He chuckled and shrugged.

"I think Mummy is too upset to carry on - Daddy can't do a Pas De Deux with her." He murmured playfully. He used his magic to catch and kill three mice, two adults and one baby. He would normally have hunted them so they had a chance of escape... But due to his wounds he could not. He offered one of the adults to Vicky before taking the baby one and chewing part of it slightly, he took the half-chewed piece from his maw and offered it to Marquis. He thought it was gross but this is what he had been told queens did to try and wean their kittens onto meat.

Marquis took the meat in her maw and began to chew it thoroughly, even though it was already half done for her. She was soon distracted by a pale, blue butterfly that fluttered past.

Mistoffelees looked from the junk pile he was sitting on and grinned, he pointed out Cassandra and Alonzo to his betrothed. They were sitting together under the sun on a junk pile in the distance.

"Finally, he has decided to pursue the right queen," Victoria laughed as she took another bite of mouse, "I thought he never would."

Victoria finished her morsel and stretched out beside Mistoffelees, very proud of the cautions and cares he was taking for Marquis. She watched with a wide smile as Marquis began to eye the butterfly. She wondered how long it would take before she began to swipe at it.

Marquis dropped to her knees, forgetting about her meal and crawling silently after the fluttering creature. Her ears fluttered and her eyes remained unblinking on the creature she was stalking. The young silver tabby's rump waggled as she prepared to pounce.

Mistoffelees grinned and nodded to Victoria. He prodded his bandages before Marquis once again caught his eye. He shook his head with a smile; she was definitely going to be like him!

"Don't mess with it so much," she told him, laying a paw gently on his as he messed with the bandaging, "You give yourself a rash,"

She looked back to Marquis, smiling gently. That silly kitten was going to be a mischief maker, she could tell. She wrapped her tail around herself, laying her head in Mistoffelees' lap. Her sleep schedule was still a bit off.

Misto sighed but relented, stroking her shoulders gently as she lay against him.

"But it itches! Isn't that concerning?"

Marquis let out a meow as she leapt up, her back arching as she tried to come down on the butterfly. She landed in a tangled heap with an 'oof'. Getting back onto all fours and shaking out her pelt, she pouted as the butterfly flew over a junk heap.

"That means it's healing," Victoria replied gently, cuddling her face over his lap.

She was feeling very needy around him for some reason. Perhaps, she was still haunted by their argument or perhaps it was all of the stitching she had to do on his gaping wounds. Either way, she relished in his touch and did not want him to leave her.

Marquis crawled over to her parents and laid closely beside her mother, purring in delight. She snuggled close to them both beneath the midday sun.

Misto sighed and smiled wider, He ran his paws along her side; starting at her soft headfur and trailing down her body to the waist - he daren't go any lower. He wrapped his tail around both queens, purring happily.

Victoria laid a paw over her daughter, pulling the small kitten closer. She was a new, but welcome addition. They had become an odd little trio. Not that Victoria would expect anything different from the life of Mistoffelees. He was never considered to be 'normal,' but, she liked him that way. She wasn't exactly part of the norm, either.

Marquis purred, placing her small paw on her mothers. She meowed softly to them both, quickly sitting up when some ways away she saw some kittens playing. She turned to her parents with her wide, pollicle-puppy eyes.

Misto couldn't help but make an amused sound at her face before looking down at Victoria, he wouldn't mind letting the kitten go play but he wanted the white queen to make the final choice.

"I think Marquis wants something, kitten whisperer."

"Go ahead darling," Victoria nodded gently, "Those others kittens would love to meet you,"

She removed her paw from Marquis, gently nudging her in the back with her forehead. She saw no reason for Maquis not to be acquainted with other kittens.

Marquis meowed again and rubbed her cheek on Victoria's hand before getting onto two legs and running - best she could for a toddler - towards them.

Mistoffelees chuckled.

"She seems to have you wrapped around her little finger almost as much as she does me."

"You know how much I love kittens," she replied, settling her chin onto his leg.

She laid a paw upon his leg, absently messing with the fur there and closing her eyes. She sighed, not entirely sure as to why.

He purred softly, squeezing her arm with a paw gently.

"Are you happy Tori?" he asked her, his ochre eyes looking down at her, hoping to meet her beautiful orbs.

She shrugged, keeping her eyes closed.

"I guess so," she answered him quietly.

Her mind was filled with so many thoughts; she wasn't all that sure she actually was.

"Does that mean you're unsure?" He asked, reaching his head to groom her headfur a little bit. "I'm supposed to be the aloof one here..."

She sighed, opening her eyes and drawing her body closer to his in a ball. She was beginning to be sad as her thoughts went on. She decided to voice them aloud. After all, he was her future mate.

"I guess I am a little unsure," she murmured, propping herself up on an elbow, "I mean. I'm not feeling too happy. I missed the birth of my two little siblings, I had managed to hurt you very seriously, and you left and were attacked because of it. Not only that, but I'm now a mother, though we're not mates yet. I think everyone else thinks I'm rushing this. And half the time, I feel they're right and the other half, I think they're sorely mistaken"

But what do you think?" He asked her gently, nuzzling her cheek. "Do you think you're rushing?"

He paused and looked down.

"If you listen to the fears we will end up being separate for much of our time until the mateship and Marquis will lose the queen she loves." He murmured, looking at her again. He was willing to distance himself from her if that's what it took for her to be happy - he didn't want to force her into things she wasn't ready for; he wasn't Plato and never would be.

She sat up and wrapped her paws around him in an embrace. She held him awkwardly, resting her head against his shoulder.

"I-I don't know," she admitted, tears coming to her eyes, "I love you, I really do. I'm just afraid I'm not ready to be your mate or a mother. I mean, I can take care of Marquis and she needs me, but what if I start failing her? What will i do if I ever hurt you again? I don't want to argue with you ever again, but I can't promise that. I want to be the mate you deserve, but I fear I can't,"

Her gaze finally met his, tears beginning to stream down her face. She bit her lip, hoping he could help her see clearly and to make a decision. She was feeling rather low and doubting herself. She wondered if he was getting sick and tired of her crying. He probably was, she thought, even more tears trailing down her cheeks.

He shifted slightly and drew her into his lap more; he kissed her head gently, listening to her thoughts.

"We are going to fight at some point Vicky, every couple does but they always come back together stronger than before." He murmured, licking the tips of her ears gently as he spoke into them. "Marquis loves you, you could never fail her - if anything it's me who could fail her. I'm the one that never knows what she wants; I never know what to give her. I never know what she seems to think or feel. You're a perfect queen and mother; you're soon to be my mate - if nothing goes amiss. You will be the mate I deserve and more - I'll be struggling to be a great tom for you if you're going to be like this through our mateship."

He paused to lick her cheeks - cleaning away her tears gently.

"Like what? Crying all the time?" she asked with a sniffle, "You're the tom. You don't have to know what a kitten needs. Besides, that's not your fault; you've never had to kitten-sit eleven of them at once. That's one of the only ways I know how to do what with her,"

She leaned into his licks, nuzzling up under his chin.

"You try very hard," she whispered, her voice thick with tears, "I don't think I could ever deserve a tom like you,"

"At least you show your emotions - I hate crying in front of people. It makes me feel weak." He murmured licking and grooming her headfur. "Come on, smile. Marquis is coming; let's go meet your new siblings."

He took her paws and nuzzled her tears away, standing with her as Marquis bounded over. He smiled to the tabby yet continued to hold his mate-to-be.

The silver tabby meowed to them and as if sensing Victoria's distress she wrapped her thin arms around the lower part of the older queens thigh. She looked up at her and licked her once gently.

Victoria held her eyes closed a moment, trying to compose herself. She shook her head, burying her face into Misto's side.

"I can't," she murmured, "I can't."

She held onto him tightly, more tears beginning to wet his fur. She was starting to feel rather awful and achy, almost as if she was sick. Her ears flicked back. She wasn't becoming sick, was she?

He wrapped his arms around her waist gently, holding her close. She was feeling a little warmer than usual.

"Are you feeling alright Vicky?" He asked, he prayed to Heaviside he hadn't gotten her sick! He touched his ebony paw to her head and pouted. She was stressed - stress increased your risk of getting sick. "Come on, let's get you home."

The tux quickly swung and caught her legs, carrying her in the way humans called 'bridal-style'. He turned to Marquis and is tail tapped his back. The young silver tabby raced up to climb onto his back, perching on his shoulders - luckily she wasn't too heavy.

Mistoffelees nuzzled his fiancée and begun to walk to his den. He sent Marquis inside before teleporting himself and Victoria inside - There was no way he could carry her down the pipe. He took her to the nest and laid her on it.

"You don't look too well..." He murmured softly.

She snuggled into the blankets, more tears coming down her face. She felt very bad. All she wanted to do was curl up on Mistoffelees and sleep. She whined gently, pulling weakly on his arm as she silently begged him to stay beside her.

"I feel horrid," she admitted with a rather loud sniff, "I-I f-feel sick,"

She looked into his eyes, begging for affection and sympathy. She needed him beside her.

He nodded sympathetically and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be right back, let me get some blankets and feed Marquis. Then I'll be here again." He stroked her headfur before looking to Marquis; he patted the space beside Victoria which the silver tabby quickly occupied. He got up and headed across the room to grab the blanket he had recently cleaned. He also grabbed a bottle of cream for Marquis; he laid the blanket over Victoria and lay above it; close to her side.

Marquis knew something was wrong but she couldn't place what. She was distracted by the cream she was offered - already her stomach was beginning to look more healthy, even if it was only slightly.

Victoria quickly turned, burying her face into his form. She hated being sick! It made her so fragile, both physically and emotionally. This must have been why she had so easily begun to cry. She hated how illness could come so suddenly.

She was almost amused that Misto knew Marquis needed to be fed once more. Yet, he had said he never knew anything she needed; such a silly tom.

He nuzzled her cheek gently, oh dear. He had gotten his queenfriend sick! His was very bad! What if Marquis became sick too? He embraced her best he could through the blanket - he wanted to keep her warm yet he felt he would only take the heat away from her.

Marquis cocked her head at the two before patting Mistoffelees leg, when the tux turned to her she murmured softly.

"Grandpa Munkus?" She asked, pointing to herself before gesturing to the door. She felt she needed to find he older tabby.

Mistoffelees nodded to her and she was gone, for a kitten she was very eager to please and very hyperactive. He licked her ear gently.

"Do you need anything Vicky?" He asked her gently.

"You." she muttered softly.

She butted her head into his chest, trying to get as close to him as she possibly could. She knew she felt hot, but she was also a little bit cold. Her body ached something awful. She wondered how Mistoffelees had suffered through this horrible illness. So far, she knew she wasn't suffering through it very well.

He nodded and cradled her head against him gently. He stroked her shoulders.

"You have me, what would you like me to do kitten?" He asked her softly for fear she had a headache - that is, if she was suffering his illness. "I gave you the sickness so its only right I help cure it."

He glanced over to the cupboard that held all his herbs, he bit his lip slightly in indecision - she needed him but he needed to make her the medicine she needed. What was the poor tux to do?

She shrugged, giving a heavy sigh. She was beginning to have muddled thinking. If only this ridiculous headache would go away. then she would be able to express herself better.

"I don't know," she whined, holding a paw to her suddenly aching head, "My head hurts,"

He touched his paws to her temples, closing his eyes gently. He tried to think of a spell he could use to alleviate the pain but to no success - he was too worried about her to dig too deep into his mind.

"Would you like me to make you that medicine-mash-thing?" He asked her again, softer this time now he knew she had a headache.

She thought about it for a moment, rubbing a paw under her nose. It was beginning to run. How unladylike!

"M-maybe," she answered hesitantly, "But, I'm not at all hungry,"

She opened her mouth to pant, removing the blanket from her body. She wasn't at all cold now.

"I wasn't either, but you made me eat it." He got up as she begun to pant; he walked across the room to his barrel of water. He dipped a bowl into it somewhat uncomfortably and took it back to the white queen. He put one arm under her shoulders and raised her head so she could drink. He pressed the bowl gently to her lips. Maybe this would cool her down.

The tux himself was beginning to get stressed - he had made his queenfriend ill! How irresponsible! He was mentally berating himself. His ears were pinned in dismay - he didn't know how to help her. He wasn't trained in medicine like she was.

She began to drink, feeling cooler from the frigid water sliding down her throat. She could feel Mistoffelees' stress mounting and tried to put on a more relaxed appearance. Sickness was not something she dealt with well, but for him, she would try anything. She loved him too much to cause him to fret excessively. A small part of her was rather flattered that he cared so much. It made her smile a little.

She removed her lips from the bowl, resting her face against his arm. Her eyes became half-lidded. Perhaps, sleep would be the best thing for her. Maybe this could get her sleeping back on schedule.

He laid her back down, placing the bowl a little bit away as he begun to hum a song for her. She needed to sleep - he would have to try to create a medicine for her whilst she slept. He stroked her gently, petting her soft fur as his soft voice created a melody for her to drift to. He nuzzled her gently.

Her eyelids fluttered before closing. His voice was sweet and soft. She smiled up at him, weakly nuzzling her face against his chest. She sighed and swas soon asleep.

He managed to slip from under her, heading to his medicine cupboard. He bit his lip at the sight of the nip before pushing it to the very back. He scratched his headfur.

"What on earth did she use again?"

* * *

Victoria slowly opened her eyes. She blinked as clear focus came to her once more. She looked around for Mistoffelees, immediately searching for her one source of comfort.

The tux cursed under his breath as he dropped a pot on his foot; hopping around for a minute or so. He turned to Vicky and smiled to her reassuringly. He gripped a small bowl in his paws and bit his lip - he prayed he had done this right. He crawled onto the blankets beside her and smiled.

"Are you feeling any better?"

She shook her head gently. However, something concerned her more.

"Is your foot okay?" she asked him, his momentary slip hadn't gone past her notice, even in her sick state.

She settled onto her side, eyeing the pot he held. It looked to be what she had given him during his sickness.

"It's fine." He murmured, licking her forehead. He offered the dish to her. "I tried to remember what you used..."

She sniffed at it, quickly withdrawing. Something didn't smell right about it. Her nose was scrunched in disapproval. She shook her head and sneezed. She scooted away from it. She did not want it.

He sighed, taking the bowl back.

"I'm guessing I made it wrong - I'm useless at medicines." He got up again, heading to dispose of the mash. He deposited the bowl and contents upon the herb cupboard before darting up the pipe - checking for Marquis. He returned inside quickly and set about tidying his messy den.

He gathered some blankets and wove a smaller nest for Marquis. He laid it beside the larger one and sighed. He returned to tidying - he collected and refilled all of the bottles for Marquis.

Victoria was eyeing the bowl, biting her lip. She must have hurt his feelings, she was certain. She sighed, lethargically getting up and slugishly walking over to the bowl. She took a deep, assuring and took the bowl. She ate the nasty stuff, setting the bowl back where she had found it. She shook her head, sticking out her tongue in disgust. Had se really made him eat that nasty stuff?

He glanced up as he heard her move, he leapt over and pushed her gently back onwards the bed.

"You won't get better unless you stay put!" He murmured, laying her back down. He tucked her under the blankets. Misto kissed her forehead gently. "Let me finish tidying – I'll come back."

Misto shot her a weird look, he finished tidying and headed closed to her. He crawled into the bed beside her.

"Have you gone loopy?" He asked with mild amusement, at least she wasn't crying!

"Loopy is a funny word!" she chortled, pointing at his face, "You look funny!"

She rolled upon the floor in laughter, not a care in the world. Everythng was happy and everything was funny. Even her head hurting was funny!

He gave her another strange look before it was replaced by a slightly hurt one - he looked funny? He got up and headed towards the herbs he had used and decided to double check them. His eyebrows shot up. He had gotten her nipped!

Victoria suddenly went quiet, her eyes following a brightly coloured butterfly. She began to chase it, but she couldn't touch it. Even when her paw was directly over it, it wasn't there, yet she could see it plain as day. She sat down on the ground with a confused meow. Where had it gone?

He walked over to her, he bit his lip. What on earth was he supposed to do? Whenever he got nipped he normally went relaxed and happy but she seemed to be a lunatic

She looked over him for a moment, suddenly bringing herself very close to him with a deep purr. She pulled his face closer to hers, giving him a flirty grin.

"Hello, there." she whispered.

She was completely unaware that her voice was nasally from her stuffy nose, she was feverish and that she had begun to have a sore throat. The poor queen didn't even know she was sick at this point.

His cheeks warmed at her tone and he shrunk back slightly.

"Uh... hi?" He murmured softly in response, keeping his gaze down.

She put a paw to his face, dragging a claw along his jawline. She brought her face within inches of his. Her nose touched his.

"Why so shy, hot-stuff?" she asked in a low tone, her purr doubling in volume.

His ears pinned now, his cheeks grew warmer. His mind was screaming at him to stop whatever was happening whilst his heart yearned for it to continue. He gulped and tried to look anywhere but at her. He mentally recited every magic word he knew.

"Not interested?" she asked, suddenly peeling herself from him, "Fine, I see how it is,"

She stalked away, her tail held high in the air. She curled up on the blankets, her back turned from him.

His heart sank as he realised he had hurt her. He crawled closer.

"I am interested, very much so." He murmured gently, licking her headfur. "But not right now, your nipped Vic."

He honestly didn't expect her to understand a word really - the nip had that kind of effect.

"Hmph," was her only reply, turning her head away from him.

Her tailed flicked back and forth. Though he couldn't see, a large grin was creeping across her face. She bit her lip in anticipation.

He sighed and nuzzled her back gently - he hoped to the everlasting cat that Munkus didn't mind Marquis staying for a night or two. He stroked down her back before rolling as if to get off the bed.

She shivered, giggling. She turned to him, pulling on his tail gently.

"Stay, Stud," she asked, laughing even more, "I don't bite."

She purred even more, jumping up and pouncing on him in a burst of chortling.

His eyes widened as she landed on him though he couldn't help a slight purr at her playfulness - a nice change from her crying.

"Fine, I'll stay - what would you like from me kitten?"

"I don't know," she answered, dragging a paw down his ruffled bib and running her other paw through his headfur, "What do you want?"

For some odd reason, she suddenly was beginning to get very sleepy. Yet, she was too happy to be disappointed or care. Why would she need anything? He asked the funniest things!

He touched her shoulders gently - he noticed her beginning to get drowsy. He rolled so he was on top and kissed her head gently. It would be a matter of minutes before she fell into a deep, painless sleep - she could escape from her sickness there. It seemed some good had come out of his little mess up.

"You didn't even answer me," she muttered, her eyelids fluttering closed, "Toms never can communicate."

She settled underneath him, her purrs cutting off suddenly. She gave a heavy sigh and immediately fell asleep, her mouth open slightly. She hadn't even had a chance to fight against sleep.

He chuckled and licked her headfur.

"I know Vicky, I know." He lingered for a moment longer by her side before crawling away to resume cleaning; mulling over the past hour with his nipped queenfriend.

* * *

The white queen awoke much later with a moan. Her eyes open, her lids feeling very heavy. She placed a paw on her head. She felt as if her brain was going to pop out of her skull. She whimpered, curling into a ball. How had this headache come? It felt like a migraine, and she had hardly ever had any of those.

He crawled back over to her with a bowl of medicine - he had been out to see Jellylorem and explain what had happened. After much scolding the Tom was given the recipe to help her, both with her illness and the after effects of the nip.

"Hey Vick, how are you feeling?" He asked quietly as he crawled beside her.

"Horrid," she replied meekly, glancing up at him, "My head hurts something awful,"

She kept her voice at a whisper, for she knew if she spoke any louder it would cause her head to be pained even more. She sluggishly inched towards him, her brows furrowed against the pain.

"What's that?" she asked quietly, gesturing to the bowl.

"Jellylorem gave me the recipes for a medicine to help you." He explained, offering her the bowl - it was more of a liquid than a solid. He smiled comfortingly to her. "I even spelled it so it tastes like your favourite food."

He hoped to god she wouldn't be too mad when he told her what he had done earlier.

"Okay, but why does my head hurt like this?" she asked him confusedly, "I know I'm sick, but my head didn't feel this delicate before. It's almost like... like a... oh, I don't know. Like a hangover?"

She was worried, though. She had never had a hangover in her life. She had only heard it described by the Rum Tum Tugger.

"Uhm..." He looked down and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I may have accidentally got you nipped."

He quickly ducked and his ears went back - he was ashamed of himself. How could he make such a stupid mistake?

"What?" she asked, quirking a brow.

She knew he couldn't have heard him correctly. She had thought he had said he had gotten her nipped. Her wonderful tomfriend would never do such a thing, right?

"That last medicine - I accidentally put catnip into it." He kept his gaze downward - he didn't deserve to meet her eye.

She lay flat on her back, eyes blinking as she took this information in. He had offered her a sniff of it a few days ago, and she had refused. Why in Heaviside's name would he do such a thing? Had he really done it on purpose? WHo could make such an idiotic mistake? Victoria was miffed.

"How-how did you 'accidently' accomplish such a thing?" she demanded a little too loudly, squinting from the pain her own voice had caused her head.

"It can't tell a daisy from a dandelion, I was just hoping to help you get better I wasn't paying attention." He drew his knees to his chest and buried his face in his arms. He had failed her.

"I-I feel like you almost did it on purpose," she stated softly, her brow furrowed for numerous reasons, "You wanted to test it on me the other day,"

She wasn't being accusatory; she was only stating how she felt. She hoped he wouldn't take it the wrong way. She was just upset that she hadn't been sober once in her life. She couldn't remember a thing. Had she behaved well? Had she crossed lines? How could she know?

"I'm sorry Vicky." He whispered, he sounded like he was sobbing - he probably was. He sniffed and buried his face deeper in his arms. "I-I-I didn't mean to!"

For a moment he resembled a kitten that had broken one of its mother's prized collars - sad and scared.

She finally looked to him and her heart fell. her anger quickly dissipated. He hadn't done it on purpose. She knew he cared about what she thought of him. How could she have been so self-centred and disapproving of the only tom that she adored more than anything?

She weakly sat up, dragging herself up to him. Tears were pricking in her eyes as she saw his state. She felt partly at fault for his tears. She wrapped her arms around his form. She snuggled his burried head, giving him a few licks over the head.

"Shh, Misto, shh," she whispered, breathing through her mouth as her tears and blocked nasal passages made it harder to breathe, "It's okay. It was an honest accident. I'm not going to be addicted or anything. It gave me a nice rest,"

He nuzzled into her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I just wanted to help you." He whispered against her soft fur. He stroked her back gently. He was utterly angered at himself.

"And that's what counts," she replied gently, "You tried. Most toms wouldn't dare."

She stroked a paw over his head, giving himm a weak and sick smile. She hoped he could forgive him. She did. She could never stay upset with him. It was almost annoying how easily she could forgive him.

He nuzzled and licked her arm gently.

"I love you - I would never hurt you on purpose." He murmured softly, using a paw to wipe his tears.

Shari Bohnsack: "Shh, I know, I know," she whispered softly, bringin her face to his and wiping any stray tears he had missed.

She brought her lips against his, showing him her forgiveness in a kiss. She stroked a thumb over her cheek, giving a tired and crackled purr.

He purred back, how in heaviside could she forgive him so easily? He just thanked the everlasting cat she was so willing to. He kissed her back gently, one paw going to her headfur gently.

She wrapped her paws around his neck, her paws rubbing over his shoulders. She had taken it upon herself to help him forgive himself. She pressed herself into him, desperate to comfort him and make him feel better about himself. SHe cared about his image of himself. If she could help, she was glad and more than willing to.

He nuzzled her back into the blankets, pulling away slightly. He licked her cheek before saying softly.

"Come on, you need to rest up." He said in a somewhat coarse voice - his throat was hurting from his tears.

"I was asleep already," she giggled, which quickly turned into a bout of coughing.

She looked a little disappointed. Why couldn't he just relax and stay by her side?What had she done during her nipped moment to push him away? She assumed she must have doen something.

He settled beside her, kneading the blankets. He yawned and gazed at her in wonder - to think a few hours ago she was completely different from now.

She turned to face him, curiosity gnawing at her insides. She had to know how her behaviour had been.

"Stoff, how was I when I was nipped?" she asked, genuinely wanting to know.

"Uh..." He looked down biting his lip. "You were very different than you are now."

He hoped she wouldn't ask for more specific details.

Such as?" she asked with a sniff, looking innocently into his eyes.

She wondered what could have unsettled him about it so much. He seemed very reserved with the details.

"Uh... Hallucinations... Random giggling... Mood swings... And uhm..." He trailed off, hoping that would be enough to sate her curiosity.

She shook her head, giving him a slight smile. SHe wanted to know everything. And she wasn't going to back down, even if she didn't feel up to asking over and over.

"And um?" she asked him, inching into him for some warmth.

Her hot and cold flashes were back and she wasn't too pleased about this; although, it did give her an excuse to cuddle up right beside him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, nestling deeper against the blankets with her.

"Uhm, you became alot like Bombalurina - the flirting side anyway." He admitted, glancing away and biting his lip.

Heavisde this was becoming awkward.

She quirked a brow, wondering how she could ever possibly behave like Bomba. She liked the queen well enough, but she had never been one to flirt, really.

"I did?" she asked, quietly as she stroked a paw over his cheek, "Did you like that?"

She had no idea where the question had come from and was inwardly kicking herself. Why had she asked?

"At the time I did, very very much." He murmured, pressing his cheek against her hand. "I refused you though so nothing happened really - I remember hugging and holding you before the nip put you to sleep."

He had honestly enjoyed seeing the flirty, playful side of her - he just hated that it took nip to bring it out!

She blushed at his tone, looking away from him a moment in her embarrassment. She couldn't believe that she, Victoria, could even try to be such a thing. Apparently, it was attractive, but she would not behave in such a way, now. She felt too sick to, anyway.

"Oh," was all she replied, nuzzling up against him, "I-I see,"

Mistoffelees nuzzled her head gently.

"It's okay, I kinda enjoyed it; even if it was the nip." He rubbed her back gently. "Would you like anything to eat? I have to change my bandages after."

"I would like my medicine, please;" she asked him gently, "My head is still killing me,"

He nodded and reached for the bowl, he offered it to her.

"Jelly had me make it ten times before she would let me come back here - nothing this time has gone amiss." He offered her the bowl, spelling it to taste of her favourite flavours.

She giggled a little, weakly taking the bowl from him. She drank the liquid, surprised it tasted like cream, mainly. That wasn't what she had expected at all.

He winked at her mysteriously, watching to make sure she drank it all. He took the empty bowl and got up. He grasped a pot of salve - made for his wounds. He turned away from her as he took off his bandages, checking the stitches before rubbing the mixture over the cuts. He rubbed the wound on his back - the only one he let her see.

She cocked abrow as she watched him medicate his wounds. She wondered why he wouldn't let her see the front. She had been the one to sow the cuts, after all. Why did he have to be so odd and funny?

She distractedly noted that his muscles rippled as he moved and she blushed. When had she thought that way about him? He was incredibly attractive to her. She felt hot, but knew it wasn't a fever.

"You know, I've seen those cuts before," she commented, sneezing and continuing, "Are you hiding something from me?"

"No, I just don't want to make you any more ill." He murmured, turning his torso slightly to face her. He began to redress the wounds, hesitating slightly - should he show her?

"I can't be any more ill than I am now," she replied, giving him a small smirk.

She was honestly wondering how they were healing up. She was hoping that he wasn't hiding an infection from her.

He sighed and turned to face her, knowing she would instantly spot the fresher of wounds - the one he reopened when he stretched. He looked down like he was a kitten being scolded.

She looked over his wounds for a moment, immediately placing the fresher wound upon his chest. SHe chuckled a bit, then thought more of it and laughed louder. Pretty soon, she was in a fit of giggles.

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he continued to bind his wounds.

"What on earth is so funny?"

She laughed even harder 'til tears came to her eyes and she began to cough. She took a moment to regain her breath before she replied.

"I knew you would open one up, I knew," she laughed softly, "I warned you, but i knew you wouldn't listen to me. You are too active, sometimes,"

He couldn't help but chuckle as he made his way back over.

"You also knew you would be ill. What a clever queen I have for my own."

"I suppose you may be rubbing off, a little," she retorted, anticipating curling up next to him once more.

He chuckled, crawling beside her again. He nuzzled her cheek and settled beside her.

"Anyway, how long do you think it will be until I can get these stitches out?"

"A few more days," she replied softly, with a happy sigh, "You won't like the stitches coming out, though. You have to heal from the holes they leave, so it'll be about a week and a half,"

He pouted, looking down.

"It sucks being the only magical cat - you can't heal yourself."

"Oh, I didn't know that," she murmured, "That seems like a major drawback."

"Indeed." He licked her forehead. "I'll be fine, I can wait - ill just miss dancing with you."

"I can't dance right now anyway," she replied with a rather wide yawn, covering a paw over her mouth.

This silly sickness was constantly making her tired.

He chuckled and licked her forehead.

"You will be able to soon." He smiled. "I may not be able to heal myself but I can help you here and there."

"No, that's okay," she replied, scooting up to him, fiddling with the bandages on his chest, "Maybe if you don't use so much magic, your body can heal faster,"

"But I want to help you..." He pouted, purring as she scooted closer.

"You can help me by healing yourself," she purred in reply, sluggishly closing the space between them.

He sighed and embraced her, he kissed her head gently.

"Fine."

"I love you," she whispered, her eyelids growing very heavy.

"I love you too." He replied in his tenor tones, drawing her ever closer to him.

"Where is Marquis?" she asked, suddenly looking about the den.

In her sick state she had forgotten about their kit. What a wonderful mother she was...

"I sent her to Munkus, I don't want her getting sick.'' He explained to the sleepy queen.

"Oh, I see," she nodded, settling down onto him and closing her eyes to sleep.

The tired tux stroked her headfur as she fell asleep; he kissed her forehead and sighed in relief. He was mentally, emotionally and physically exhausted. He got up from the bed, stroking her side as he did. He headed to his bathroom, he glared at the water disdainfully – he still disliked it but it was necessary for him to remain clean. He lowered himself into the warm water, despite his mate-to-be's request he used magic to make his bandages waterproof as he sat. He began to relax as the warm water heated his muscles. Heaviside, today had been a long day!


End file.
